Mejores amigos ¿O qué?
by NTLinch
Summary: Yuri Plisetski fue presentado como un Omega a los 16 años, pero lo ha mantenido oculto por varios años, Yuuri y Viktor son los únicos que conocen su condición. Otabek, quien toda su vida ha creído ser un beta, ha sido si mejor amigo por la misma cantidad de tiempo ¿Cambiarán las cosas entre ellos cuando ciertas verdades florezcan?
1. Seguridad

_**Capítulo 1: Seguridad.**_

Cuando Yuri fue presentado como un Omega, afortunadamente tenía a Yuuri y a Viktor junto a él, ya que Viktor se había enlazado a Yuuri no había forma de que el rubio corriera peligro estando en el mismo cuarto. Yuuri le ayudó a conseguir sus supresores mientras que Viktor se encargó de mantener al rubio lo más calmado posible y dentro del cuarto, tanto Viktor como Yuuri (Más el primero que el segundo) Se niegan a que Yurio tenga un alfa hasta que cumpla la edad adulta. El "pequeño" despertar hormonal del campeón del Gran Prix Final del 2016 además del insoportable calor corporal, la incontrolable sudoración y la creciente necesidad de buscar un alfa junto con otras cosas mucho más incómodas vino acompañado de un explosivo mal humor, que solo podía compararse al que adolescente rubio solía tener todos los días, pero multiplicado por algún número natural, si le preguntan a Viktor, podría decir con seguridad que Yurio estaba tres veces más enojado de lo que normalmente está.

— Yuri, por favor, sal del baño, estar encerrado te hará sentir peor ¿Podrías al menos venir a la sala y tomar un poco de aire? Las ventanas están cerradas, pero encendí el aire acondicionado.

— ¿Por qué me dices que tome aire si no tienes las malditas ventanas abiertas, estúpido anciano? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

— Oh, es que Yurio, apestas, si abro la ventana tu aroma llamará a los alfa de toda la cuadra, y tenemos a un par de ellos en las habitaciones contiguas, lo que menos quiero es tener a JJ y a aquel chico coreano intentando derribar la puerta ¿Puedes salir por favor? —El peliplateado golpeaba suavemente la puerta del baño, cuarto en el que Yuri llevaba encerrado una hora desde que Yuuri salió corriendo las calles de Gangneung en búsqueda de la farmacia más cercana en búsqueda de los primeros supresores de su pequeño amigo rubio.

Y es que el primer celo de Yuri llegó en el momento menos oportuno, el cuatro continentes estaba en pleno desarrollo y habían acudido ambos en calidad de público para apoyar a Yuuri y a Otabek, desafortunadamente para Yurio su primer celo llegó cuando el hotel está repleto de patinadores y periodistas, entre ellos varios alfa. Aunque las hormonas de la primera vez dominaran en su cuerpo, Yuri agradece que Victor y Yuuri estén allí para ayudarlo sin embargo maldice a su suerte por dos cosas, la primera por terminar presentándose como un Omega: Todos los hombres de su familia eran declarados alfa al llegar a la adolescencia y Yuri esperaba que pasara eso mismo con él, ganar un montón de centímetros de estatura y masa muscular, eso no fue así y se siente frustrado por ser el primer hombre omega de la familia Plisetski. Por otro lado también es molesto que el primer celo lo sufriera (porque sí, está sufriendo) cuando el hotel donde se hospeda está lleno de jóvenes y hormonales patinadores, nunca ha sido alguien del todo sociable, y la idea de que los alfa se le acerquen como buitres le exaspera. Salió del baño cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire, Viktor lo miró preocupado pero Yuri lo ignoró, caminó hacia el sofá de la habitación y se tiró de cara al sofá, justo a un costado del aire acondicionado.

— ¿Cuándo volverá el tazón de cerdo con los supresores? Siento que voy a morir ¿Tú también sufriste así cuando pasó?

—Oh, claro que no, cuando tuve mi primer celo como alfa simplemente fui y tuve un montón de sexo con un montón de personas, pero tú no hagas eso Yurio, no tengas sexo hasta que tengas 18.

— Ugh, Viktor, eres asqueroso, como si quisiera hacer esas cosas por mera voluntad —Se quejó Yuri, cubriéndose la cara con una de las almohadas del sofá.

— ¡Le estás preguntando estas cosas a la persona equivocada! Yuuri volverá pronto, creo que él es la persona con la que deberías esclarecer tus dudas ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que llame a Otabek? Después de todo, él es un beta.

— El cuatro continentes es mañana, ya distraje al Katsudon, necesito que uno de los dos patee el trasero de JJ mañana en el programa corto, mientras menos gente sepa, mucho mejor… —Yuri se encogió en el sillón, Viktor se le quedó mirando, entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería el rubio con esas palabras. En el mundo del patinaje masculino los patinadores Omega son muy subestimados, escalar en esa carrera siendo Omega es un camino difícil. Katsuki pasó por eso, tanto sus triunfos como sus derrotas la prensa lo atribuía a su condición de Omega, algo que no pasaba cuando alguien alfa como Viktor o Jean Jaques lo hacía, las cosas cambiaron cuando Viktor se hizo su entrenador y barrió el piso con varios patinadores en el Grand Prix, Yuri no quiere vivir algo como eso, no se siente tan fuerte como el japonés para poder sobrellevar una situación así.

— Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer, Yurio?

— Solo tú y el Katsudon lo sabrán. Nadie más puede saberlo, Viktor, nadie.

— Espera ¿No planeas contarle a Otabek? No verá a ninguno de los tres en la práctica, es obvio que sabe que algo pasó.

— Es por eso que Otabek no puede saberlo, solo le preocuparemos de más, además… No sé cómo reaccionará si se entera que soy… Uhm… Bueno, _esto_.

— Yurio, no creo que…

— Solo, no quiero decirle ¿Si? Si lo decido después, se lo diré, por ahora, hagamos creer a todos que soy beta ¿Vale?

Viktor no respondió, ya que Yuuri entró a la habitación cargando una gran bolsa de farmacia, la puerta la abrió tan rápido como la cerró, con la misma velocidad se acercó a Yurio y le acercó una de las cajas — Debes tomar una ahora, Yurio, en el pasillo escuche que alguien mencionaba algo sobre un aroma de Omega, si no quieres que la gente comience a reconocerte por tu olor, debes tomar los supresores ahora mismo — Se notaba a leguas la preocupación de la pareja por el menor, Yuri no es del tipo de persona que se toma del todo bien las cosas nuevas, es por eso que dejaron la práctica tan rápido sin decir nada, conociendo al rubio, era necesaria su presencia en la habitación, apoyando a Yuri como lo han hecho siempre.

Yuri tomó la caja de forma agresiva, aunque más que agresivo pareció algo desesperado, estaba cansado de sentirse así y si esa famosa y costosa pastilla podía hacer algo para calmar esa molestia, quería tomarlo ya. Viktor le trajo un vaso de agua y después de unos minutos, finalmente pudo sentirse un poco más calmado, Yuuri miró a Viktor, este asintió relajando un poco el semblante preocupado de su postura y expresión, el aroma que Yurio emanaba se había calmado.

— Yurio quiere que nadie se entere, quiere hacer creer a todos que es un Beta — Contó Viktor una vez las cosas se calmaron con el menor, Yuuri miró sorprendido a su alfa, y luego al rubio.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Yurio, por qué quieres hacer eso?

— Tú sabes bien por qué, Katsudon. Solo ustedes lo sabrán… —Nunca antes Yuri había sentido la necesidad de contar el apoyo de esos dos, pero son las personas que más tiene cerca, las personas a las que el abuelo Nikolai les encargó su cuidado, podría jurar que pasa más tiempo con la pareja que con otras personas de su familia, si bien no se los dijera nunca, Viktor y Yuuri son lo más cercano a unos padres que ha tenido— ¿Pueden apoyarme con eso?

El japonés miró a su alfa solo para confirmar lo obvio, ambos sonrieron y abrazaron con fuerza al menor, aunque este se negara reiteradas veces a ese tipo de contacto físico, la pareja se sentía emocionada de que por primera vez Yuri les pidiera su apoyo de manera tan directa. —Claro que sí Yurio, no hacía falta que lo preguntaras— Respondió el Omega de Viktor antes de recibir un empujón del menor para que ambos se separaran de él.

— ¡No les dije que se acercaran tanto, son tan cursis y apestan! ¿No tienes que presentar tu programa corto mañana, cerdo? ¡No te perdonaré si lo estropeas y dejas que el idiota de JJ te supere, Vayan a entrenar, maldita sea! —El rubio se encargó de sacar a ambos patinadores de su cuarto en tiempo record. Ahora que está solo, necesita con urgencia tomar una ducha fría.

Esa misma tarde su mejor amigo se apareció por su habitación después de la práctica, Yuri había escondido sus supresores en un lugar seguro que nadie pudiese ver (Siendo más precisos, en un discreto estuche en el rincón más profundo de su maleta) Y sagradamente, los tomó a cada hora que fuese la indicada, Yuuri también se lo recordaba con un mensaje con el emoji de un mono sorprendido, una clave que establecieron para no usar las palabras explícitas por posibles fisgones de teléfono. Cuando abrió la puerta Otabek desprendía preocupación por los poros, la cual desapareció al ver que el rubio se encontraba completo.

— Yura —Saludó con una sonrisa, el rubio se hizo a un lado para hacerle pasar, la habitación ya no era un desastre, todo en ella estaba normal, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. — Dijiste que irías a la práctica y no te vi, Katsuki y Viktor desaparecieron de la nada y pensé que te había pasado algo ¿Estás bien? —Yuri asintió en silencio y se dio la media vuelta, debía pensar en una mentira creíble en el camino desde la puerta hacia el sofá "Demonios, Yuri, debiste haber imaginado que Otabek aparecería apenas terminara su práctica" Se sentó, invitando al kazajo a hacerlo también, ambos en silencio. Otabek cerró la puerta de entrada y se sentó al lado de su amigo, esperando una respuesta de su parte, ambos sabían que ese gesto no era propio de Yuri Plisetski.

—El viejo y el cerdo son un par de exagerados, solo los llamé para preguntar si tenían un medicamento para el dolor de estómago y vinieron corriendo como si me estuviera muriendo —La realidad estaba tan alejada de lo que acaba de decir. Lo que pasó en realidad fue que Viktor contestó la llamada y reconoció el tono de voz que el menor utilizó para hablar, de inmediato entró en pánico y eso alarmó a Yuuri, ambos corrieron de vuelta hacia el hotel después de colgar el teléfono— Solo comí demasiado helado en la madrugada.

— ¿Estás bien ahora, verdad? — El kazajo alzó ambas cejas mirando directamente a Yuri, parecía estar bien, es más, no había señal alguna de que el menor hubiese estado enfermo o algo similar— Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿Verdad Yura? —Sintió la necesidad de decirlo, como si algo en el aire le estuviese señalando que su joven amigo estaba omitiendo información. Yuri conocía perfectamente esa mirada de Otabek, es la mirada que usa cuando quiere respuestas, se puso un poco nervioso, debe encontrar la manera de salir del embrollo pero ya.

— Claro que lo estoy, solo tuve que tomar un antiácido y un té ¿No me ves? Estoy de maravilla, si participara en el Cuatro Continentes, podría decir que estoy listo para quitarte ese maldito oro de las manos. — Otabek sonrió divertido por su comentario y el rubio se calmó, al parecer, el héroe de Kazajistán no se dio cuenta de la gran mentira que le había dicho.

— Te tienes mucha confianza, soldado, si hubieses visto mi programa seguramente esa confianza no sería la misma—Comentó entre risas, desordenando el cabello del más bajo— ¿Quieres que veamos una película? Tienen buen material en el PPV del hotel.

— Tienes que descansar esta noche, Beka, si mañana no das lo mejor de ti por andar de desvelado voy a patear tu trasero todo el continente asiático hasta Kazajistán le contaré a tu madre y dejaré que tus hermanas te maquillen y te pongan vestido ¿Me entiendes?

— Yura, son las seis de la tarde, una película de una hora no me va a matar ¿O me estás echando? —Yuri negó varias veces y terminó por entregar el control remoto del televisor al Kazajo para que eligiera la película. Beka no parecía detectar nada raro, el kazajo era un beta (O eso le dijo tiempo después de conocerse, cuando hablaron del tema) y lo más probable es que no sintiera su aroma, pero Viktor dijo que este era tan fuerte que lo podían sentir incluso desde Rusia, al parecer los supresores que trajo Yuuri estaban cumpliendo su función de ocultar su aroma de Omega apenas declarado.

Otabek cumplió con su palabra y se fue cuando la película terminó, Yuri lo dejó en la puerta y se encargó de cerrarla una vez vio que el héroe de Kazajistán tomó el ascensor. Se apoyó en la misma ¿Está bien ocultarle algo así a su mejor amigo? No es que Beka fuese a contarle a todo el mundo que el campeón del Grand Prix es un Omega, pero ¿Su actitud seguiría siendo la misma? Ser un Omega no es fácil, y lidiar con ellos tampoco ¿Otabek estaría dispuesto a aguantarlo en sus peores momentos? Respiró profundo, Yuri prefiere no arriesgarse, su gran secreto permanecería en el pequeño círculo que formaba con Viktor y Yuuri, las cosas estarían bien de esa forma ¿Cierto? Yuri no quiere tener a algún alfa rondándolo, ha visto el comportamiento que ellos tienen en torno a los omega (JJ, principalmente. A pesar de estar comprometido con alguien no deja de coquetear con cualquier omega que se le acerque, sea chico o chica, es realmente aterrador) Se niega completamente a ser un Omega cualquiera que sigue como perro faldero a un alfa, detesta esa clase de comportamiento, es más, podría decir que el único omega al que le tiene aprecio es Katsuki. Mientras más en secreto se mantenga su condición biológica, más seguro estaría de esos riesgos, agradece en secreto que Otabek no fuese Alfa, se haberlo sido la situación hubiese sido mucho más incómoda, se siente más seguro sabiendo que Otabek en su condición de Beta no podría hacer nada. Lo mejor tanto para él como para el resto del mundo, incluso si eso implica mentirle en la cara a su mejor amigo, Yuri será simplemente un beta más, es el modo seguro de seguir con su vida.

 **Notas de la autora.**

No sé, estoy muy drogada para responder algo.

Anoche me quedé hasta tarde estudiándome el Omegaverse like FBI, ya que en el mundo del juego de rol no lo abordan de esta forma, es más como "Hey that guy's pregnant yay" sin el trasfondo ni la lógica que le da el universo.

Me picó el bichito de escribir una historia de Yuri como Omega, pero lo primero en lo que pensé fue como "Probablemente Yuri se negará a ser uno" en el avance de la historia el rechazo de Yurio hacia los alpha tendrá subidas y bajadas, lo mismo con su cercanía con Beka ¡No les adelanto más!

Probablemente esta historia tenga más capítulos que Las 5 Etapas, cada segundo que pasa se me ocurren más cosas que me dejan como "Damn, eso es bueno"

En paralelo con esta historia traeré otra más, porque me queda un mes de vacaciones y así lo personal siento que a este capítulo le falta algo pero ya lo he reescrito tres veces en tres distintos estados y ya no sé, no sé no sé no sé. (¿)

Sus comentarios me dan vida y aire que respirar 3


	2. Eventos Desafortunados

_**Capítulo Dos: Eventos Desafortunados.**_

Yuri Plisetski tenía una sola palabra para describir cómo fue que alguien más se enterara de que es un Omega, pesadilla. Y aunque esa persona hubiese sido su mejor amigo, definitivamente no se imaginaba así la forma en la que él se enterara de su naturaleza, lo hubiese preferido de una forma más directa y sobre todo, tiempo después, _mucho_ tiempo después.

Han pasado dos años después de su presentación como Omega, y las cosas no han ido del todo bien, Yuri levantó una especie de barrera protectora frente a cualquier Alfa que se le acercara, exceptuando a Viktor, desarrollando así un rechazo rotundo hacia cualquier persona de esa naturaleza, fue algo que no planeó, pero terminó rechazando cualquier comportamiento Alfa que alguien tuviese a metros de su persona. Yuuri y Viktor piensan que su "alfobia" es solo una etapa, Yuri por su parte opina lo contrario, que no hay forma en que tolere (y tolerancia a medias) A otro alfa que no fuese Viktor.

Pasó esa misma cantidad de tiempo para que Yuri y Otabek coincidieran finalmente en una competición (Para su mala suerte, nunca compartían sede de los eventos del Grand Prix y solo se encontraron en las finales) Y como ya se hizo costumbre en el par de amigos disfrutaron de sus días libres juntos en el hotel, haciendo cualquier cosa menos preocuparse por el patinaje, ya llevaban en eso tres días casi seguidos, el rubio ya no puede recordar como su habitación lucía antes de que llegara Otabek, y es que los ambos jóvenes se encargaron de hacer del lugar un desastre de ropa sucia, bolsas de comida basura y botellas vacías de gaseosa. El kazajo no se ha movido de allí desde el día uno y la ropa sucia de ambos se transformó en la nueva alfombra del cuarto, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo comenzó, solo fueron dejando las cosas allí con la promesa de recogerlo después hasta que la madera y la alfombra original dejaron de verse. Finalmente el rubio decidió que venía siendo tiempo de ordenar la maldita habitación, después de todo debían desocuparla después de competir.

Las cosas se complicaron cuando no supo reconocer qué cosas eran suyas y cuales las de Otabek, la solución más fácil a ese problema era preguntar al kazajo pero él se encontraba fuera comprando algo para comer en su última noche de películas. No le importó demasiado, simplemente guardó las cosas al azar en ambas maletas, los mejores amigos se comparten cosas, después de todo.

— ¿El huracán de la limpieza pasó por esta habitación o Yakov vino a regañarte? —Otabek entró al cuarto cargando una bolsa de chips orgánicos y jugo del mismo tipo (Ambos tenían la terminante prohibición de comer pesado el día antes de la competencia mas ambos coincidían en la idea de que ver una película sin comida es pecado) Los cuales dejó sobre la mesa frente al sofá— O quizás te raptaron los alienígenas y no eres Yuri.

— ¡No molestes, solo quise ordenar un poco! Existe un límite para el desastre y lo cruzamos cuando acumulamos la quinta bolsa de papas en el suelo —Yuri le lanzó a una almohada a su mejor amigo, este la evitó y el mullido objeto terminó impactando contra la pared— Apenas terminé de limpiar, arregla todo para ver la película mientras tomo una ducha ¡No vuelvas a desordenar o patearé tu trasero! ¿Me entiendes? —Advirtió el rubio antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. El héroe de Kazajistán por su parte inició la tarea que Yuri le encomendó, desafortunadamente conoce de fuente directa los dolorosas que son las venganzas de su mejor amigo, lo mejor que podía hacer por su última noche y por su trasero es apresurarse y tener todo listo antes de que Yuri saliera de la ducha, solo necesitarían un par de mantas, más almohadas y platos para la comida, pero ¿Dónde diablos Yuri ha metido las mantas que siempre carga consigo durante los viajes? Un hecho que pocos conocen sobre Otabek Altin es que es extremadamente sensible a los climas fríos y afuera había por lo menos un par de grados bajo cero. Necesitaba esas mantas, y en su maleta no estaban.

— Este Yuri, él simplemente puso las cosas donde cayeran… —Murmuró, antes de acercarse a la maleta del ruso en búsqueda de sus muy necesarias mantas para el frío. Abrió el cierre y fue una explosión de ropa, accesorios y productos para el cabello por todo el suelo, Otabek entró en pánico, si Yuri veía el desorden otra vez de seguro se encargaría de golpearlo tan fuerte que sería incapaz de volver a patinar, se apresuró en devolver todo a la maleta lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando tomó una especie de estuche de lápices un montón de cajas volvieron a caer al suelo — Maldición… —Reclamó el kazajo, concentrándose en recoger el nuevo desastre que había dejado con las cajas de lo que parecían ser medicamentos ¿Para qué Yuri necesitaría tantos medicamentos? Se preocupó un poco, deportes y muchos medicamentos no van bien juntos, muchas veces ha visto a grandes deportistas terminar con sus carreras por el abuso de medicamentos ¿Qué mal le haría mirar un poco, para acabar con la preocupación de una vez? Leyó una de las cajas y revisó su contenido, pero antes de poder comenzar a atar cabos, Yuri salió del baño. Vistiendo su chaqueta del equipo Kazajistán (Una costumbre que había tomado hace poco más de un año) La cara del rubio cambió de inmediato apenas vio a su amigo con _esas_ cajas entre las manos.

— ¿Qué diablos haces con eso en las manos, Otabek? —Yuri estaba en shock, su voz apenas y tenía intensidad, sentía todo el cuerpo helado ¿Por qué justo antes de una competencia? ¿Por qué de esa manera? ¿Qué diablos hacía Otabek metido en su maleta? Juraba con su vida que había sido cuidadoso todo el tiempo y que no existía forma posible de que alguien se enterara de su condición de Omega, sin embargo el universo parece estar conspirando en su contra nuevamente. Como si lo llevara un rayo se acercó a Otabek y le quitó las cajas de las manos, completamente tembloroso intentó volver todo a su lugar, el kazajo intentó ayudar, pero evitó cualquier chance de recibir su ayuda alejando su mano de un palmetazo. —No tenías derecho… ¿Qué demonios hacías metido en mí maleta?

Otabek terminó de atar cabos cuando vio a Yuri tan afectado por lo ocurrido, esos medicamentos eran supresores hormonales de uso común en los Omega _"Yuri es un Beta, no tiene por qué tomar supresores… A no ser que… Oh"_ — Yura…

—Tú no debías saberlo. —Sentenció el rubio sin quitar la mirada del piso, Otabek se sintió un poco ofendido, Yuri era un Omega ¿Y qué? Sentía que algo como eso no afectaba en nada su amistad, pero que quisiera ocultárselo afecta, _y bastante._

—Yuri, no me importa que seas…

— ¡Claro que importa! —Por vez primera, desde que salió del baño la mirada del ruso se cruzó con la del kazajo— ¡Todos saben cómo tratan a los omega! ¿Crees que quiero que algún asqueroso Alfa ande detrás de mí? ¡Me aterran los alfa! La idea de que la mayoría piense que los Omega son como sus perros falderos me asquea ¡Mientras más en secreto esto estuviese, mejor para mi vida!

—Yuri —Otabek ya no sabe qué hacer, en sus años de amistad nunca antes había visto al menor tan alterado, estaba más pálido de lo normal y juró ver que caía sudor desde su frente. El kazajo ya no sabe qué hacer, cualquier cosa que diga podría empeorar el doble las cosas— En serio no me importa que seas un Omega…

— ¿Crees que me voy a creer esa mierda? —El ruso nunca antes había sido grosero con su mejor amigo sin embargo Otabek puede comprenderlo— ¿Acaso no me ves más frágil ahora que lo sabes?

—Yo…

—Es mejor que te vayas.

—Yuri.

— ¡Vete de una vez! —Le gritó, antes de quitarse la chaqueta de Kazajistán antes de volver a encerrarse en el baño, del cual supuso, no saldría hasta que el moreno dejara la habitación.

¿Acaso las cosas podrían ir peor? Primero, presentarse como Omega en un momento desafortunado, le siguió desarrollar un rotundo rechazo hacia los alphas y ahora, para coronar la serie de eventos desafortunados asociados a su condición, vino esto. Se hizo un ovillo en un rincón del baño, para su mala fortuna Yuuri y Viktor no competirían con él esa temporada debido al reciente anuncio de embarazo del japonés, lo que lo dejó completamente solo en tal momento de necesidad ¿Llamar? No era una opción, lo que menos quería era hacer entrar en pánico al japonés en vano _"¿Qué he hecho mal para merecer todas estas cosas?"_ El ruido de la puerta de entrada fue la señal para salir del baño, Tanto Otabek como sus cosas ya no estaban allí ¿Eso es todo con su amistad o es solo una crisis que podrán superar? Perder a su mejor amigo le llenaba de terror, imaginarse un día sin hablarle ya no le entra en la cabeza.

Ya no sabe qué pensar, nunca antes había estado en una situación tan complicada como esa ¿Qué tal si es verdad que a Otabek no le importa su condición biológica y él solo lo arruinó más tratándolo de forma tan agresiva? ¿Qué pasará si su amigo nunca vuelve a hablarle? O peor ¿Qué si va y le cuenta a alguien más? El Kazajo claramente no es del tipo chismoso, pero después de haberlo tratado tan mal, se lo merecería con creces.

Yakov lo llamó por teléfono para recordarle que no se durmiera tarde, después de todo, una competencia le esperaría temprano al día siguiente.

De seguro no hubiese ganado la medalla de oro si ya no estuviese acostumbrado a no dejarse llevar por los malos momentos durante sus presentaciones, Otabek se adjudicó la plata con una diferencia de puntaje de menos de dos puntos, normalmente estaría saltando de felicidad por compartir el podio con su mejor amigo pero después de la situación de la noche anterior, el ambiente estaba incómodo entre los patinadores, incluso JJ, desde el puesto de tercer lugar pudo sentirlo ya que omitió cualquier tipo de comentario, cosa que no hace nunca ¿Acaso seguía siendo el amigo del kazajo? ¿Cuál es el método correcto de resolver esos asuntos?

Después de las fotografías, volvió frustrado hacia donde Yakov y Lilia lo esperaban, necesita una ducha fría con urgencia.

Para Otabek las cosas tampoco fueron fáciles, él jura que su amigo ruso está horriblemente molesto y que no le volvería a hablar jamás, el cómo llegó a ganar la plata aún no lo tiene claro, tampoco le importa, solo le importa poder aclarar las cosas con Yuri pero por primera vez en su vida admite que tiene miedo de la reacción que podría tener su rubio amigo, su corazón no podría aguantar que Yuri dijera algo como que no quería seguir manteniendo su amistad. Se fue desde el podio a los camarines horriblemente frustrado, el patinador canadiense siguiéndole desde cerca.

—Otabek, hermano —Desde que entrenaron juntos en Canadá que Jean Jaques Leroy insiste en llamarlo de esa forma, y aunque le ha dicho varias veces que no lo haga él simplemente no da pie atrás, incluso añadió otro tipo de derivados de la misma palabra como hermanito, bro, y amigo. Esta vez no le respondió, simplemente buscó sus cosas para poder irse al hotel a descansar— ¿Te pasa algo? En el podio las cosas estaban… Un poco tensas ¿Sabes? No soy el mismísimo Albert Einstein pero el ambiente se podía cortar con un dedo ¿Te peleaste con la pequeña dama?

—Jean —Otabek nunca lo ha llamado JJ, en los años que practicaron juntos le llamaba así y no lo cambiaría de un día para otro por su archi-conocido apodo— No le llames así.

—Entonces sí te has peleado con él ¿No? ¿Qué pasó?

El kazajo estuvo a punto de decirle al canadiense que su discusión estaba fuera de ser asunto de su interés cuando sintió un calor demasiado fuerte en todo el cuerpo, eso y una dulce e impactantemente fragancia en la punta de su nariz lo detuvieron, la sensación era incómoda, incluso molesta "No puede ser…" Pensó. Durante su adolescencia nunca fue presentado, su doctor asumió que sería un Beta por no parecer un omega y ser algo bajo para ser alfa y Otabek asumió que eso sería así cuando llegó a la adultez. Ser presentado como Alfa u Omega después de los 18 años era realmente extraño, se dan pocos casos entre millares de personas en el mundo ¿Por qué de entre todos, tenía que ser él? JJ captó lo que estaba pasando apenas vio la reacción del kazajo le tomó de un hombro y de inmediato lo llevó a un lugar más discreto dentro de los vestidores.

—Viejo, yo pensé que eras Beta

— ¿Crees que me esperaba esto? Joder, que soy un adulto —La voz de Otabek cambió drásticamente, era mucho más profunda de lo que normalmente era. JJ comenzó a desesperarse, claro que había visto a amigos en situaciones similares antes, pero nunca antes uno de ellos había tenido su presentación a edad adulta, todos saben que una presentación tardía era rara, y que los afectados sufren bastante en el proceso.

—Espera, traeré un doctor, no te atrevas a salir del vestidor o lo lamentarás, lo digo en serio, puedes dejar un gran desastre y… Necesitas ayuda. — ¿Acaso es la semana de "Todo le sale mal a Otabek"? Ni aunque quisiera no podría salir, apenas y puede moverse, el aroma que lo persigue lo tiene mareado ¿De dónde demonios podría venir si en los vestidores no había nadie más? Es como si estuviese pegado a su piel como la ropa. Fue cuando ató cabos y recordó que Yuri usó su chaqueta la noche anterior, y que incluso sudó de nervios mientras la usaba ¿Fue el aroma del rubio lo que lo llevó a tener una presentación tardía?

Jean-Jaques regresó con el médico solo para confirmar lo obvio. Estaba presentándose oficialmente como un alfa y esto había sido gatillado precisamente, por el aroma que su chaqueta desprendía, JJ preguntó la pertenencia del aroma pero el kazajo no respondió, no diría nada ni aunque le pagaran millones de dólares por hacerlo. El canadiense afortunadamente no hizo más preguntas y lo llevó de vuelta al hotel con la ayuda de sus padres, la familia Leroy siempre fue acogedora, en su tiempo de entrenamiento en Canadá la madre de JJ se preocupó bastante por él, ahora no fue la excepción, los canadienses no lo dejaron solo hasta que estuvo seguro (y encerrado) en su habitación de hotel.

—Llámame cuando te sientas mejor, de momento cerraré con llave por fuera, créeme lo que te digo, es por tu bien, viejo. —Fue lo último que dijo JJ antes de negarle cualquier salida.

Esto no puede estar pasándole, el médico le explicó que todos los cambios que los alfa experimentan de jóvenes comenzaría a sentirlos todos de una sola vez ¿Podría ser peor? Claro que sí, Yuri le dejó bastante claro que aborrece a los alfa y que nunca dejaría que alguno se le acercara ¿Por qué justo él? De ahora en adelante tendría que vivir con el rechazo de quien hace menos de un día era su mejor amigo, y su chaqueta, la maldita chaqueta con _su olor_ no dejaba de acecharlo ahí tirada en la cama, y así mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en su rubio amigo (y no de una forma muy educada de hacerlo) Se sentía terrible, este es precisamente el tipo de comportamiento que Yuri odiaba, pero es que _no podía evitarlo._ Lo que sí podría evitar es hacer algo respecto al problema que se había formado en su parte baja, definitivamente no puede tocarse con su mejor amigo, que odia a los alfa.

La ducha fría fue la decisión para librarse de sus sucios pensamientos, no resultó, pero se sentía un poco mejor consigo mismo sabiendo que está haciendo algo para evitar dejar llevar sus instintos de alfa usando a su mejor amigo para eso. Su entrenador, enterado de lo ocurrido retrasó unos días su vuelo de regreso a Almaty y eso parece, se hizo noticia entre el resto de los patinadores. Pues en su celular un montón de mensajes de los competidores preguntando por su estado de salud, para su sorpresa JJ no había abierto la boca respecto a su situación, le agradecería luego, cuando no le doliera mover hasta el más mínimo músculo de su cuerpo.

Un mensaje de JJ "Viejo, mis padres y yo retrasamos nuestro vuelo también. Volveremos a Montreal cuando te sientas mejor, no olvides llamar" Todos en el mundo del patinaje piensan que JJ es una moletia, pero realmente no es así, solo es ruidoso y socialmente incómodo. Aunque no lo dijera directamente, Otabek agradece las cosas que JJ ha hecho por él. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, la diferencia en el sonido avisó que se trataba de una llamada, Otabek tomó el teléfono y palideció al ver de quien se trataba.

Yuri Plisetski, probablemente enterado de que pasaría más tiempo en el hotel, quería hablar con él.

Maldita sea.

.

.

.

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

Plot Twist! Jajaja, lo tenía pensado desde un principio **porque soy terrible.**

¡Las cosas se pondrán difíciles para Otabek! El pobre sufrirá mucho siendo un alfa sabiendo que Yuri los detesta ¿Yuri podrá dejar de lado eso por su buen amigo Otabek? ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas entre ellos después de esta serie de eventos desafortunados?

Sorpresa, el personaje de JJ me gusta mucho, es como cierta amiga que tengo a la que trato mal por ruidosa (porque no me gusta la gente ruidosa) Pero que igual quiero a mi manera, así mismo es Beka con JJ, lo aprecia a su manera. Creo que JJ necesita más amor y comprensión, él solo es socialmente incómodo (¿)

Esta semana me iré a la playa de vacaciones, así que tardaré un poco con la actualización de la historia, porque me mantendrán alejada del internet y las redes sociales de lunes a lunes, sorry bout it.

El Viktuuri tendrá un bebé (Yes! Yes! Yes!) Y esto será clave en la historia, el pequeño bebé creciente en la panza de Yuri tendrá un papel importante relacionado con Yurio

No les adelantaré más porque no quiero dar spoiler de mi propia historia (Ayura)

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! Pinky Promise. Espero les guste este capítulo (Que también revisé unas trecientas veces, yay inseguridad)


	3. Enredos y Líos

_**Capítulo 3: Enredos y Líos**_

Otabek se quedó mirando el teléfono sin saber qué hacer realmente ¿Sería capaz de hablar con Yuri estando _así_? Lo más probable es que no, pero quizás qué cosa pensaría el rubio de no contestar su llamada _"Demonios, demonios, demonios"_ Pensó, sin quitar la vista del condenado teléfono, que no dejaba de sonar, el kazajo determinó que lo mejor era no hablar con Yuri hasta que se sintiera más tranquilo, como JJ mencionó, estando así puede generar más desastres, que podrían ser mucho más grandes debido a los efector de una presentación tardía.

No esperó que Yuri no dejaría de llamar, en su pantalla ya figuraban 7 llamadas perdidas del ruso, algo muy extraño en él, tomando en cuenta su particular temperamento. La Octava llamada hizo resonar Samarkand Overture, el kazajo pensó seriamente en lanzar el teléfono por la ventana 23 pisos hacia el suelo, pero sabe que tiene que llamar más tarde a Jean-Jaques, decidió silenciarlo e ignorar que el objeto estaba allí en la mesita de noche, iluminándose la pantalla cada dos o tres minutos, cuando las llamadas superaron la decena, Otabek sintió ansiedad y deseos de ser él y no su teléfono el que cayera 23 pisos hacia el suelo ¿Acaso Yuri insistiría hasta que contestara la llamada? La respuesta es obvia, Yuri así como tiene temperamento especial también tiene una determinación gigante, y si determinó que no dejaría de llamar hasta que le contestara, efectivamente así lo haría.

— Es solo Yuri… ¿Qué tanto lo puedo arruinar si contesto?— Claramente Otabek no estaba pensando con claridad, su fuerte voz transmitía a claras luces su situación de Alfa sin embargo su sentido común está tan nublado que no lo siente así, y tampoco es capaz de recordar todas las recomendaciones de JJ ¿Qué podría salir mal en una simple llamada telefónica? La ansiedad que le provocaba ver la foto de Yuri cada vez que llamaba, al menos para Otabek era mucho peor. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar, pero no dijo nada, pues la muy irritada voz de su rubio amigo llegó primero, tuvo que alejar un poco el celular de su oído para no generar una lesión que le provocara una posterior hipoacusia por tal grito.

— ¡Maldita sea Otabek! ¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡Media hora llamándote al celular, media hora y apenas me contestas, joder, que pensé que te había pasado algo! Dijeron que el desastre canadiense sabía de ti ¡Pero aquel idiota no me quiso decir nada!

— Perdóname, Yura…

Del otro lado de la línea Yuri casi lanza el celular a la pared al escuchar la voz de Otabek "¿Qué demonios?" pensó, el tono que Otabek había utilizado era diferente, podría jurar que sintió inevitable sumisión a esas palabras, una obligación a bajar la voz con él, eso, generalmente solía pasarle a los Omegas con un Alfa "No es posible" Pensó al mismo tiempo en que entraba en pánico por no saber qué estaba pasando, Beka, su buen amigo era a todas luces un Beta, no había posibilidad alguna de que transformara en un fastidioso alfa de la noche a la mañana (o tarde, en ese caso)

— ¿Estás bien, Beka? Me dijeron que tuviste que retrasar tu vuelo porque no te sentías bien ¿Qué pasó? —Yuri no podía mantener la voz firme, inconscientemente, esta temblaba cada vez que alzaba un poco la voz.

— Lo siento, Yuri, me odiarás si te lo digo… —Y sin más, Otabek cortó la llamada, dejando a un desconcertado ruso mirando fijamente la pantalla de "Llamada terminada" ¿Odiarlo, por qué? Varias cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza, y ninguna de ellas era realmente buena. Otabek era un adulto ¿No es así? Después de los 18 es imposible ser presentado como un Alfa o un Omega.

Necesitaba respuestas rápidas, y sabía que la única forma de obtenerlas sería preguntándole al ruidoso canadiense.

— ¡Maldita sea, JJ, abre la maldita puerta! —El desastre canadiense, como lo llamaba él, alojaba en la habitación de en frente, durante toda la mañana desde que volvieron de la competencia que pregunta por Otabek, pero el más alto solo evitaba las preguntas usando el recurso que más funcionalidad tenía con Yuri, molestarlo. Pero esta vez no dejaría que desviara el tema, si JJ sabía algo su mejor amigo, le sacaría la información así tuviese que derribarle la puerta.

— ¡Diablos, para ser tan pequeño tienes la fuerza de un taque, qué quieres! —Un notablemente alterado JJ abrió la puerta, detrás de él sus padres miraban aterrados al tigre ruso, pensando que era capaz de derribar cualquier cosa

— ¡Vas a decirme qué diablos pasa con Otabek si no patearé tu trasero todo el camino hacia tu congelada tierra y después haré que un alce te arrastre de vuelta aquí!

— Espera ¿Él no te lo dijo? Vaya, pensé que recurriría a la ayuda de un beta como tú para pasar por esto, le iré a ver más tarde.

—En español, desastre ¿De qué demonios me hablas?

—Oh, lo que pasa es que… Otabek nunca fue un beta oficialmente, su doctor lo pensó así porque es algo bajo para ser un alfa y porque tiene más masa muscular que los omega promedio, es algo raro lo que le pasó… Pero Otabek fue presentado como alfa esta mañana, justo después de bajar del podio.

Yuri palideció "No puede ser…" no dijo nada, solo retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Espera ¿No quieres acompañarme a chequear cómo está? El doctor dijo que cuando alguien es presentado a edad adulta sufre mucho.

—No, ve solo. —Y sin más, cruzó el pasillo y se encerró de vuelta en la habitación.

¿Qué diablos le ha hecho mal al mundo para estar pasando por estas cosas? Otabek, la persona en la que más confía (Aunque no le confió su mayor secreto, todo por sus problemas de seguridad) en el mundo resultó ser lo que más desprecia, un insoportable alfa. Respiró profundo ¿Acaso esta serie de coincidencias es una especie de castigo por no querer aceptar su naturaleza? Yuri está al borde del colapso, y ya no sabe a quién recurrir.

Odiaba la idea de molestar al Katsudon cuando su estado requería de cuidado, pero necesitaba descargarse con alguien antes de subirse al avión de vuelta a San Petersburgo o podría morir, la llamada a larga distancia saldría una fortuna, pero se las arreglaría para hacer que Viktor la pagara. Yuuri del otro lado de la línea (y del mundo) no tardó en contestar, desde que la pareja se enteró de la llegada de su primer bebé comenzaron a tratar a Yuri como si fuese su hijo también, llamándolo "hermano mayor" y esas cosas que en secreto, Yuri disfruta.

—Yurio— Fue un alivio para el rubio escuchar una voz que no le pusiera la piel de gallina— ¡Felicidades por tu desempeño! Tu programa salió genial, Viktor dice que está orgulloso y que cuando vuelvas nos llevará a cenar para celebrar, ya envió a imprimir tu foto en el podio con Otabek y JJ…

—Otabek lo supo. —Cortó de forma drástica toda la historia que el japonés estaba contando, hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

—Oh… Eso tarde o temprano debía pasar, Yurio, estoy seguro de que estarán…

—Y Otabek se presentó tardíamente, hoy en la mañana se presentó como alfa en los vestidores.

—... Oh.

— ¿Sólo vas a decir eso, Katsudon? ¡Dime qué puedo hacer!

—Espera, deja buscar qué puedo encontrar en internet… —Pudo escuchar del otro lado al otro omega tecleando algo, después de un rato, rompió el silencio nuevamente— Bueno, aquí dice que quienes tienen su presentación a edad adulta sufren bastante, que tienen una fuerte fiebre y que están así por varios días, que si no se les da cuidado puede irles muy mal… — ¿Por qué siempre los sitios de medicina siembran el pánico en las personas? Yuri se puso nervioso ¿Y si JJ no era lo suficientemente competente para cuidar de Otabek y solo lo empeoraba todo? — ¿Qué harás, Yurio? Tú no puedes…

—Lo sé, Katsudon. Esta maldita fobia nunca antes me había causado tantos problemas —Yuuri del otro lado no dijo nada, pero es primera vez que Yuri define su rechazo a los alfa como una fobia— Pensé que tú podrías… Ayudarme ¡Sé que estás preocupado del embarazo y todo eso! Pero… No sé qué hacer, siento que si me subo a ese avión sin hacer algo voy a morir.

—Yurio, Viktor y yo siempre tendremos tiempo para ti. Pensemos, no te podrás acercar a Otabek por obvias razones, si escuchas su voz te sentirás extraño, así que tampoco es buena idea que lo llames ¿Y si le mandas un mensaje? Algo que diga qué esperas que esté bien, y ya sabes, mantener cierta distancia con Otabek hasta que te sientas seguro de que no te molestará estar cerca de él… No perder el contacto, pero sí mantener una sana distancia.

Joder, Yuuri puede dar buenos consejos, de seguro el pequeño niño o niña que lleva dentro lo volvió más listo.

—No pienses que te voy a agradecer por tu pobre consejo, Cerdo.

—De nada, Yurio, te esperamos de vuelta para salir a cenar. —Yuuri sabe que Yuri no será capaz de agradecerle directamente su consejo, pero con esas palabras se sintió satisfecho.

El rubio cortó la llamada y miró un buen rato la pantalla de inicio del celular ¿Debería hacerlo? Y su lo hiciera ¿Qué debería escribirle en el mensaje? ¿Algo para animarlo? ¿Hablar sobre el incidente con los supresores? No, definitivamente eso no ayudaría ¿Bromear sobre las habilidades de JJ para cuidar del kazajo? Tal vez, antes de toda esta serie de incidentes Otabek se divertía bastante cuando Yuri se burlaba de ciertos aspectos del canadiense.

Respiró profundo antes de abrir la conversación de Whatsapp, su conversación con Otabek estaba justo debajo del molesto chat grupal que Viktor había armado con él y el Katsudon (Era lógico que este tomara el primer lugar en la lista, ya que Viktor enviaba todo el día asquerosos memes sobre la paternidad) La última conexión de Otabek fue justo antes de la competencia, en cambio el último mensaje que compartieron fue del día que ambos llegaron a Estados Unidos para dicha ocasión.

" _ **JJ me lo contó, bueno, un poco lo forcé a contármelo… Internet dice que es una sensación de mierda. Dudo de las habilidades de ese desastre canadiense como enfermero pero su madre se parece un poco a la del Katsudon, confío en la gente que se parece a la madre del Katsudon."**_

Yuri realmente escribió y envío lo primero que se le cruzó la mente, solo como una señal de que no se alejaría del todo de Otabek aunque fuese realmente incómodo ahora que sabe que es un alfa, otra sensación de mierda pero no puede evitar sentirse así, su rechazo constante a que un alfa se comportara como su condición biológica demandaba con él lo hizo rechazar a todos los alfa, ahora que Beka es uno las cosas se complican, claro que no quiere alejarse de él, después de un par de años ya es incapaz de recordar cómo se sentía cuando Otabek no era su amigo, no podía simplemente dejar de ser su amigo solo porque es un alfa, sería complicado, estar cerca de él sería inmensamente incómodo, pero haría lo que el Katsudon le recomendó, mantendría cierta distancia hasta que esa horrible sensación se fuera y las cosas pudiesen volver a ser como antes.

Para cuando Yakov fue a gritarle que debían ir ya al aeropuerto, ya no sentía ganas de morir en el transcurso del viaje. Espera llegar a San Petersburgo y hacer comer al cerdo muchos piroshkis hechos por el abuelo, ese bebé debe saber desde ya lo asombrosos que son los piroshkis del abuelo.

Otabek lamentablemente siente que el mundo se le está yendo encima, el cómo cambió la voz de Yuri en el teléfono lo hizo sentir culpable por provocarle eso y también _rechazado_ ¿Por qué de repente se sentía molesto por eso?Nunca antes, en los dos años de amistad que llevaba con Yuri se había sentido molesto por algo que el rubio hubiese dicho o hecho. De seguro todo es culpa del maldito proceso por el que estaba pasando, a veces desearía que existiesen medicamentos mágicos como existen para los Omega, si lo hicieran, no tendría problema en acercarse de nuevo a Yuri sin temor a ser rechazado, o peor, se tratado como JJ.

Su celular anunció una nueva notificación: _**Whatsapp, mensaje de Yura.**_ Dudó un momento en abrirlo ¿Qué si el mensaje dice que no le hable más y que lo odia profundamente? Su persona no puede aguantar algo como eso, no ahora, mucho menos después, pero ¿Qué tal si decía algo esperanzador como que podrían seguir siendo amigos o algo así? Definitivamente, en las últimas horas el kazajo estaba siendo un real estúpido ¿Qué sacaba realmente dejando el mensaje sin leer? De seguro Yuri se molestaría aún más si no ve el famoso doble tick azul, leyó el mensajo, no supo cómo interpretarlo, pues no decía nada que hiciera alusión a su relación.

Más de mierda es la sensación de no saber qué diablos pasa entre ellos ¿Siguen siendo mejores amigos, amigos, conocidos o simplemente competidores?

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de la autodestrucción mental, era JJ quien traía un par de medicamentos caseros para la fiebre, ya que para los alfa no había mucho que se pudiese hacer en esas situaciones.

— Amigo, luces terrible ¿Te pasó algo? —Como si se tratara de su propia casa el chico de similar estilo de cabello entró y dejó las cosas en la cocina— Traje algo casero para la fiebre, la verdad no te calmará del todo, pero a mí me ayuda bastante, aunque claro, mi fiebre no pasó de durar un par de horas… En fin, es mejor que nada.

—No voy a beber algo que hayas hecho tú, JJ y no, no pasó nada.

— ¡Claro que no lo hice yo! Mi madre te lo envía, todas las redes sociales saben lo que pasa cuando yo cocino, antes de terminar conmigo Isabella se encargó de publicar todas esas cosas vergonzosas.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, eran más graciosos que muchos virales.

— Viejo, no ayudas. Y no te creo que haya pasado nada, porque estás igual que hace unas horas, y estando solo aquí al menos debió ayudarte un poco.

—Bueno… Hablé por teléfono.

— ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido! Dios, Otabek ¿Hablaste con alguien Omega? Claro que lo hiciste, diablos, es como si tuvieras tendencia a la autodestrucción, hermano. —Claro que Otabek no le diría que estuvo hablando con Yuri y exponerlo, debía inventar una mentira creíble pero ya.

— Sabes que mi hermana habla demasiado… — De seguro cuando le cuente a su hermana querrá matarlo. Desde que Isabella Yang dejó a JJ hace un año por _"Ser un alfa que realmente no puede controlarse"_ JJ ganó cierta fijación por una de las hermanas de Otabek, siendo más específicos, la mayor de ellas (Porque claro, sus dos hermanas más pequeñas apenas tenían diez años) Cuando entrenaba en Montreal ambos se hicieron amigos, pero siendo más adultos JJ no ocultaba nada cuando se trataba de mostrar sus deseos de volverse parte de su familia.

— Oh, sí, lo malo de pasar por esto la primera vez es que literalmente cualquier omega te hace sentir extraño ¿Serik te llamó? ¿Preguntó por mí?

— Por última vez, JJ, te mantienes lejos de mi hermana o te arranco la piel — De más estaba decir que Otabek no estaba de acuerdo en que JJ cortejara a su hermana mayor. Eso le provocó una molestia que le hizo doler la cabeza más de la cuenta, la presión fue tanta que casi cae al suelo del dolor, JJ se apresuró en llevarlo a recostarse al sofá, sintiéndose un poco culpable por bromear con eso en tal situación.

—Perdón, viejo, mal momento para eso, pero ¿Le dijiste qué pasó o algo así?

—Le diré a ella y a mi madre cuando me sienta mejor, ahora ¿Puedes darme el maldito remedio de tu madre antes de que me explote la cabeza? — _"Lo olvidé, debo avisar de esto a mi madre…"_

—Nunca antes te había escuchado maldecir, debes estar sintiéndote terrible. —Fuera de lo obvio JJ le alcanzó el brebaje casero que la madre del canadiense había preparado para su fiebre, si bien seguía sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza se sentía un poco mejor, JJ se fue una hora más tarde, mencionando que iría a por algo para el dolor corporal y lo dejó solo nuevamente.

Tres días tuvieron que pasar para que Otabek dejara de sentirse terrible, para el fin de semana estaría de vuelta en Almaty, claro, no se fue sin antes agradecer a la familia Leroy por sus cuidados. Los mensajes de Yuri seguían llegando con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado ¿Eso quiere decir que está todo bien? Negativo, su amigo rubio se negaba a recibir las videollamadas y las llamadas telefónicas, el héroe de Kazajistán sintió que podría morir, sentía cada vez más lejos a su mejor amigo, aunque intentaran hacer como si no.

De vuelta en Rusia, Yuri inició una especie de terapia con Viktor para superar su rechazo a los alfa, no era el mejor maestro, pero Yuuri ayudaba bastante en que el cinco veces campeón se tomara en serio el asunto.

—Ahora imagina que no soy yo y que soy un alfa cualquiera, te miraré directamente a los ojos y te preguntaré cómo estás, intenta reaccionar con naturalidad o como reaccionarías si fuese Otabek ¿Vale? —Yuri y Viktor estaban sentados frente a frente en el sofá del apartamento de la pareja mientras que el Katsudon los miraba desde cerca, Yuri asintió a las instrucciones de Viktor y respiró profundo.

— ¡Hola Yuri! ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó el peliplateado cambiando un poco el tono de voz, Yuri intentó mantener la mirada fija en los ojos del mayor, sin embargo no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo, tomó la almohada del mismo sofá y la estampó contra la cara de Viktor.

— ¡No puedo, me rindo! —Exclamó, yendo a la cocina a buscar un poco de café. Mientras tanto revisó sus redes sociales, JJ había vuelto a Canadá y subió una foto a Instagram entrenando, ignoró eso. Christophe posteó a la misma red social una foto de su gato, eso merecía un like de su parte. Unas tres fotos de Phichit y finalmente una foto de Serik Altin, la hermana mayor de Otabek en el aeropuerto de Almaty,

 **serik-altin** **¡Bienvenido de vuelta, gigantón!** **#littlebro #bro #silvermedal #KazakhHero**

A ambos costados de la foto estaba ella y la madre de Otabek, él al centro y las mellizas colgadas de sus brazos. Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par ¿En serio ese era Otabek? Realmente se veía mucho más alto, y más fuerte ¿Tanto así puede cambiar una persona en unos días? Eso explicaría lo de sentirse terrible. Pero esa foto bastó para volver a sentirse determinado a dejar de lado su rechazo a los alfa, aunque eso significara golpear a Viktor varias veces.

Estampó el celular sobre la encimera de la cocina después de darle like a la foto y volvió a la sala donde Yuuri consolaba a Viktor, que hacía drama porque "su hijo mayor lo ha maltratado"

— ¡Otra vez, anciano, no nos detendremos hasta que sea capaz de decirte hola! Y no lo volveré a repetir ¡No soy tu hijo!

—Entonces supongo que Yurio se quedará a cenar…

Desde ese día en adelante pasarán tres meses para volver a encontrarse con Otabek en una competencia, en tres meses debía superar dos años de rechazo hacia los alfa.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

Ta-da. Adivinen quien se inspiró mucho con el aire marino (?) Yup. That's me.

¿Qué pasará en estos tres meses en los que Yuri estará en entrenamiento para tolerar a los Alfa? ¿Qué hará Otabek en este tiempo?

Otro Headcanon que tengo en la cabeza: Otabek tiene varias hermanas. Hice que tuviera una mayor porque necesita alguien que haga lo que Mila hace con Yurio (?) Gracias a las millones de teleseries turcas que dan en la TV abierta que me ayudó a encontrar nombres.

JJ es un coqueto, lo hice soltero porque considero que, comprometerse a los 19 es muy joven (?) Yo tengo 20 y lo más cercano que he llegado a comprometerme es cuando acepté los términos y condiciones.

¡Espero les guste este capítulo!

Vendrá más drama, lo siento /3

Nos vemos, Querubines


	4. Pánico

_**Capítulo 4: Pánico**_

La siguiente competencia tuvo lugar en el nuevo y moderno complejo de hielo en Almaty, Kazajistán y Yuri no sabe por qué está nervioso, si por la competencia o porque el hecho de encontrarse con Otabek en dicha competición era inminente, estaba más que claro que era la segunda, pero como siempre, el rubio se negó a reconocerlo.

Los últimos tres meses los pasó "Entrenando" su capacidad de tolerar estar junto a un alfa en el mismo espacio, Viktor fue el conejillo de indias en este experimento ya que nadie más conocía la condición de Yuri, y en ese tiempo el peliplateado no solo sufrió con las violentas reacciones del rubio, sino que también tuvo que lidiar con el temperamento de su Omega quien no podía evitar tener el estado de ánimo arriba de una montaña rusa.

Pero Viktor disfrutaba eso, se sentía en familia estando de esa forma.

En cuanto a la actitud del rubio con su kazajo amigo las cosas no parecían mejorar mucho, seguían enviándose mensajes de texto sin embargo estos eran lejanos en el tiempo, al menos de parte del rubio, Otabek enviaba una serie de mensajes diarios o día por medio y Yuri respondía a todas sus preguntas mediante una especie de resumen semanal de su vida, aún se negaba a hablar con su amigo por teléfono o vídeollamada por más que el peliplateado insistiera en que sería mucho mejor para su tolerancia hablar con el héroe de Kazajistán. Yuuri intentaba hacer que Yuri entrara en razón desde el punto de vista de los omega, pero nada parecía funcionar con Plisetski, por más que se esforzara por superar su problema con los alfa.

— ¿Crees que podrá superarlo? estoy preocupado, Yuuri— Preguntó Nikiforov a su Omega después de despedir a Yuri, lo abrazó por la espalda dejando ambas manos sobre el pequeño bulto que se comenzaba a formar a la altura de su abdomen— No nos queda más de un mes para lograrlo..

— Lo está intentando… Su determinación es incluso mayor que para las competencias pero ¿Sabes? Creo que necesita un pequeño empujón para que se dé cuenta de ciertas cosas… —Respondió el japonés, cerrando los ojos disfrutando del momento que tenía con su alfa y el bebé— ¿Sabes? Yo también tenía un poco de miedo al principio… De que me escogiera un alfa que solo me quisiera por lo que su instinto animal le dijera, pero llegaste tú y te llevaste todos esos miedos… Quizá necesita ese "algo" que lo haga despertar.

—Tal vez tienes razón… Yuuri. —Finalizó el peliplateado antes de dejar un dulce beso en la mejilla de su Omega.

En Almaty las cosas no estaban del todo bien tampoco. Claro, Otabek estaba feliz de haber vuelto a casa con su madre y hermanas, como la siguiente competencia sería allí tendría tiempo para estar con su familia mientras preparaba sus programas para la presentación. Ahora mucho más desde que su madre compondría la música y su hermana mayor ayudaría con la coreografía. En lo que respectaba a Yuri, ya no sabe qué hacer, pensó muchas veces en darle su espacio, por alguna razón el rubio no responde con frecuencia a sus mensajes y pareciera como si le estuviese evitando ¿Qué otros métodos podría usar para acercarse a su amigo, estando a miles de kilómetros? Su celular era el único medio para poder comunicarse con Yuri, hasta contrató un mejor plan de datos para estar pendiente su Yuri respondía en algún momento pero lamentablemente, eso no estaba funcionando.

—Beka, si sigues con la cabeza en Plutón voy a torturarte y hacerte repetir la coreografía hasta que el sol deje de brillar— Otabek estaba tan distraído que no fue capaz de notar que su hermana Serik había entrado en la pista para regañarlo al equivocarse nuevamente en la coreografía— Algo te pasa, tú no eres así, menos cuando es mamá quien compone tu música, suéltalo.

Otabek evitó el contacto visual con la mayor y se acercó a la salida de la pista, siendo interceptado por su pequeña, pero intimidante hermana mayor.

—Dije que no ibas a detenerte hasta que el sol se oculte, así que me dices o me veré en la obligación de usar la maquinaria pesada— El kazajo sabe que con eso se refiere a las mellizas y diablos, él no puede resistirse a las mellizas. Él suspiro, rendido, no había forma de liberarse de Serik, si intentaba huir otra vez, de seguro lo lamentaría. Señaló las bancas en silencio y ella sonrió victoriosa, sabiendo que una vez más le ha ganado a su hermano mayor.

— Oh por dios Beka, tienes 21, madura ya —Declaró una vez le contó toda la historia con cada detalle que pudo, incluso mencionó la parte en que el estado biológico de Yuri era algo así como un secreto federal— ¿Por qué no le hablas y ya? O sea, todos los omega tenemos ese problema al principio de que nos dan un poco de miedo los alfa pero ¿En serio es tanto, dos años ya?

— Y tú tienes 23 y generalmente actúas como muchacha de 15, no entiendo qué tiene que ver la madurez en todo esto, pero sí, es así. Al único que puede tener cerca es a Nikiforov.

— Bueno, es que él expele ese aura de "Completamente enamorado" que le da seguridad ya que separarlo a él de su Omega sí que vendría siendo delito federal, hermano— Ambos tomaron un sorbo de su respectiva bebida isotónica— A lo que voy es que deberías ser directo y decirle que no quieres que su amistad termine por esto que pasó, aunque estoy segura que él tampoco quiere que dejen de ser amigos, le ha dado like a cada foto que subo contigo, ni siquiera a la de nuestros gatos, no, solo las tuyas, mira — Serik le acercó el móvil a la cara para que viera a lo que Serik se refería, y es verdad, desde su llegada a Almaty que las fotos de su instragram donde salía él, precisamente tenían un like de su amigo ruso.

— Eso no dice nada, Serik, estás exagerando.

— E incluso es el primer like, hagamos la prueba, tomemos una foto ahora y verás— El pulgar de la chica se movió rápidamente por la pantalla hasta una aplicación de fotografías que les puso a ambos unas orejas de oso— Intenta cambiar la cara ¿Quieres —Serik esperó a que Otabek sonriera para tomar la fotografía. La envió a Instagram y en menos de medio minuto dicha fotografía estaba en las redes.

 **serik-altin** : Me volví sádica y lo haré practicar hasta que el sol deje de brillar #sorrynotsorry #quieroversangre #brotherhoodgoals #teamaltin #littlebrother.

Otro medio minuto bastó para que Yuri diera like a la fotografía.

— Beka, me debes un helado. Después de la cena le enviarás un mensaje a Yuri y no te lo estoy sugiriendo, si no lo haces mañana cumpliré lo de practicar hasta que el sol explote— Otabek sabe que su hermana es capaz de hacer eso y muchas otras cosas más, y en favor de su integridad física lo mejor era seguir su consejo y hablar con Yuri directamente.

— Debería decirle a JJ que estás loca así deja de mencionar que quiere cortejarte.

— No molestes, saldrás perdiendo.

Después de la cena Otabek no dejó de mirar su teléfono, pensando en cómo iniciar el mensaje que debía escribir a Yuri ¿Debería preguntar primero si pueden hablar? Lo más probable es que Yuri no respondería un mensaje como ese ¿Ir al grano de una buena vez? Sería mejor así, tomando en cuenta el tiempo de respuesta de Yuri actualmente ir al grano sería lo mejor, así no se quedaba con las palabras en la boca en caso de un rechazo profundo _"¿De donde saliste tan dramático, Beka?"_ Recordó las palabras que su hermana le dedicó antes de cenar, tal vez es cierto y estaba agregando tal vez demasiado drama a la situación.

Decidido, abrió Whatsapp para enviar el mensaje antes de que se volviera a arrepentir gracias a sus líos mentales.

" _Yuri, sé que la última vez que nos vimos las cosas no salieron del todo bien y que luego todo empeoró porque… Bueno, resulté siendo Alfa. Pero quiero que sepas que nuestra amistad es importante para mí y no quiero que te alejes de mi por ser eso que más te molesta, busquemos juntos una solución a esto, por favor, no dejemos que esto nos aleje para siempre."_

Después de enviar el mensaje se sintió la persona más cursi del mundo entero, nunca había enviado un texto tan largo a través de Whatsapp pero ahí estaba, pidiendo a Yuri no terminar con su amistad, bloqueó el celular y lo dejó boca abajo contra la mesa de café de la sala. Serik se sentó frente a él cargando con un par de cervezas, le dio una y bebieron en silencio, ambos mirando cada cierto tiempo el móvil, esperando que vibrara o hiciera algún sonido.

— Tal vez es algo tarde en Rusia… No te alteres.

No le respondió a Serik, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es solo que el tono de notificación del teléfono se hizo presente y no tardó en revisar las notificaciones " _Mensaje de Yura"_ Tragó saliva, esperando lo peor dentro del mensaje, después bebió cerveza para calmar la incómoda sensación que se alojó en su estómago, después de eso, abrió el mensaje.

 **Yura**

 _Demonios, Beka… Lo sé, no tienes la culpa, en serio. No tienes que hacer nada… Para cuando vuelva podremos pasar tiempo juntos sin problemas, soy yo quien tiene que esforzarse, no quiero perderte._

Otabek sonrió, Serik observando en detalle cada reacción que mostrara su hermano menor y como si hubiese podido leer el mensaje, se levantó del sillón alzando su lata de cerveza.

— ¡Te dije! Deberías hacerme caso más seguido, ahora brindemos, no más cerveza hasta después de la competencia —Por su parte, la hermana mayor de Otabek espera que llegado el momento su hermano menor la hiciera madrina de sus hijos, esperando también que esos hijos tuviesen cabello negro, ojos verdes y acento ruso.

.

La competencia en Almaty llegó finalmente, Otabek siendo local fue el primero en llegar al lugar del evento, le siguió Phichit Chulanont, después JJ, Leo de la Iglesia hizo su primera aparición después de recuperarse de una lesión, Michele Crispino y Yuri Plisetski de último, acompañado de Yakov y la pareja Katsuki-Nikiforov, el japonés luciendo sus 4 meses de embarazo.

— Enfócate, Otabek— Serik estaba a un costado de su entrenador, leyendo sus pensamientos como siempre— Practica los saltos y nada más, podrás saludarlo más tarde cuando terminemos aquí ¿Si? —El kazajo suspiró, asintiendo a las órdenes de la mayor. Su nueva rutina además de la composición musical de su madre incluía dos nuevos saltos que los últimos tres meses estuvo practicando hasta que sus músculos no dieron más, esta vez no fue la excepción, la palabra que más escuchó tanto de su entrenador como de Serik fue un "Mal, otra vez" Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero solo quedaba él en la pista, eso generalmente, nunca pasaba.

— Viejo, no tenía idea de que Serik era así de sádica al entrenar ¿Seguro que no me quieres conseguir una cita con ella? — JJ lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la pista, así que básicamente no pudo evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas? Está a tres metros de ti, JJ.

— Viejo, me avergüenza.

—Espera ¿Qué? — Jean Jaques Leroy y la palabra "vergüenza" nunca iban juntos en la misma oración ¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? — Hablemos luego, Jean. Tengo un tema que hablar con Yuri ahora. —No dejó de ver a JJ como si algo anduviera mal con su cabeza. Caminó fuera de la pista hacia donde Yuri escuchaba las instrucciones de Yakov, antes de hablar con el rubio saludó a Viktor y Yuuri, felicitándolos por el embarazo del japonés, luego a Yakov por cortesía, al final de todos vino Yuri, quien no le había clavado la mirada en todo ese rato.

—Hola, Yuri — Saludó Otabek con el tono de voz al que estaba acostumbrado, Yuri giró el rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos.

Yuri tuvo una práctica tranquila, Yakov insistió en que no practicara sus saltos y solo hiciera vueltas simples, así lo hizo. El resto del tiempo se quedó viendo como Otabek practicaba un par de cuadruples una y otra vez, todos clavándolos con una fuerza que nunca antes había visto, claro, ahora estaba más alto y corpulento, lo lógico sería que sus saltos fuesen más fuertes, no entendía la razón por la que lo hacían repetirlos con tanta frecuencia. Se quedó hablando con Yakov hasta que él hizo su aparición, los tres meses que se estuvo preparando para ese momento se vieron puestos a prueba con esas dos palabras dichas por el kazajo, su mirada, la misma de siempre, su sonrisa incluso ahora se veía mejor, entonces ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? No podía aguantarlo, pero debía, Otabek de seguro se sentiría terrible si nuevamente lo evita, Viktor y Yuuri están mirando, esperando a que hiciera un movimiento, pero se sentía incapaz.

— Lo siento, no puedo… ¡En serio lo siento, maldita sea! ¡Volveré, lo juro! —Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de empujar con ambos brazos a Otabek y salir corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, Viktor fue detrás de él, mientras que Yuuri se quedó viendo al kazajo con preocupación.

— Él se está esforzando… —Dijo, sonriéndole.

— Lo sé— Respondió el alfa revolviéndose el cabello con frustración, aguantándose las ganas de ir tras su rubio amigo, pero conociendo la situación eso solo causaría más problemas. — Me gustaría poder hacer algo.

— Haces todo lo que puedes hacer, comprender a Yurio es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hablaré con él cuando lleguemos al hotel ¿Si? No pierdas la fe en él, creo que eso es lo que lo motiva a seguir intentándolo. — El japonés se puso de pie y caminó en la misma dirección en la que antes se habían ido los otros dos chicos rusos. El kazajo por su parte fue hacia los vestidores del otro lado de la arena, fuera del recinto Serik lo esperaba a un costado de su motocicleta, al verle el otro de inmediato intuyó que algo había salido mal.

— ¿Muy mal? —El héroe de Kazajistán asintió— Entonces supongo que no iremos a tomar té.

— Un té no creo que me haga sentir mejor.

— ¿Entonces vamos a casa? Podemos sentarnos en el pasto y tocar guitarra mientras las mellizas revolotean.

— ¿Sin cerveza?

— Nada de alcohol antes de competir, oso astuto.

Otabek estuvo a punto de hacer mención a lo que su hermana había dicho pero a su lado en el estacionamiento apareció la van que transportaba a todo el equipo ruso que competiría en Almaty. La mirada de Yuri se cruzó con la de su amigo kazajo un momento, el mayor quedando viendo como su amigo se alejaba en el vehículo, no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza al recordar el fracaso en su encuentro.

— Escucha, Beka. — Claro que su actuar no iba a pasar desapercibido para su hermana mayor, quien lo hizo reaccionar poniéndole el casco de la motocicleta— Sé que no soy la mejor consejera del planeta, pero estás triste y si te dejo seguir triste el fantasma de papá vendrá a regañarme por no hacer nada. Creo que mañana, antes de competir debes hablar con Yuri, nada de intentar acercarte más de lo necesario, solo hablar aunque estén a tres metros. La única persona que puede hacer que él se supere eres tú, intenten ir de a poco.

— Yuri se negará, por algo no quiere hablar por teléfono... No puedo hacer mucho

— ¡Claro que puedes hacer algo! Tienes que imponerte un poco, Beka, no como un alfa sobre un omega, sino como un chico que quiere hablar con su mejor amigo, creo que te estás olvidando un poco de eso. Anda, vamos a casa, pidamos a mamá que cocine esos ricos pasteles de manzana, podemos darle algunos a Yuri también.

— Odio cuando pareces tener la razón.

— No digas que me odias cuando estoy a punto de subirme a tu motocicleta, maldición.

De vuelta en casa los hermanos Altin hicieron justamente lo que habían acordado, tocaron la guitarra en su patio con las gemelas jugando a su alrededor mientras comían pastel de manzana casero, gracias a esto Otabek puso relajarse un poco, pero no dejaba de tener en la cabeza a Yuri, quien de seguro lo estaba pasando peor en el hotel, sabe perfectamente el tipo de reacción que tiene el rubio frente a la frustración. Al poco rato y como si lo hubiese invocado con sus pensamientos, el rubio envío un mensaje de Whatsapp.

 **Yura**

 _No me odies, por favor. Juro que lo intenté, pero entré en pánico…_

" _No te odiaría ni aunque estuviese siendo amenazado de muerte ¿Estás bien?"_

 **Yura**

 _Claro que no, de verdad quería hablar contigo…_

 _Te extraño._

" _Podemos hablar mañana, Yura. No digo que tengamos que estar uno del lado del otro. Vayamos lento ¿Te parece? Además si voy a ganarte el oro mañana tendrás que estar a mi lado en el podio"_

 **Yura**

 _Argh ¡Ni creas que podrás ganarme!_

 _Por cierto, tus saltos eran asombrosos, Serik solo te hacía repetirlos para torturarte_

 _Y sí, hablemos… Te prometo no huir._

 **Notas de la autora**

Lamento si este capítulo quedó rancio, escribir se me ha hecho difícil en la playa y hallar conexión mucho más con los incendios forestales que están afectando la zona. Aún no se si puedo volver a casa, los incendios cortaron los caminos, y estoy prácticamente aislada.

Les pido todo el FUA para todas las personas que perdieron todo y para los brigadistas y bomberos que están tratando de apagar este gran incendio (Que ha consumido unas 64 mil hectáreas)

Y eso, espero les guste a pesar de que quedó mal escrito para mi gusto. Animo para Yuri y sus problemas para superar su miedo, el próximo capítulo estará centrado en nuestro rubio amigo, en como espera superar su fobia y en lo que piensa y siente por Otabae.

Espero todo vuelva a estar bajo control para el martes y tenerles episodio para entonces.

¡Cuídense mucho!


	5. Acercamientos

_**Capítulo 5: Acercamientos.**_

El trofeo de Almaty trajo varias sorpresas en sus resultados y otras no tanto: Michele Crispino se quedó con el bronce, la plata quedó colgada del cuello de Plisetski mientras que la medalla de oro quedó manos del patinador local después de presentar un brillante programa libre. Como el banquete después de dicha competencia fue cancelado debido al mantenimiento de la sala de banquetes del hotel oficial. La madre de Otabek invitó a todos a una fiesta en la residencia Altin para celebrar el oro que ganó su hijo. Yuri obviamente quería asistir, desde hace varios meses que no compartía el podio con su amigo pero algo le decía que sería tremendamente incómodo estar en su casa después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos el último tiempo. Sobre todo después de que toda esa bandada de periodistas le quitaran el tiempo que usaría para finalmente hablar con el kazajo con todas las fotos y preguntas que no pudo entender por no hablar Kazajo.

— Odio a todos los periodistas del planeta entero— Masculló el Rubio mientras cerraba el casillero con fuerza desmedida— ¿Cómo diablos no pueden dejarlo tranquilo? No lo dejaron siquiera cambiarse, tuvo que huir con su entrenador a tomar un taxi. Realmente quería hablar con él… — No había nadie más en los vestidores, pero por alguna razón decir sus pensamientos en voz alta le hacía sentir menos frustrado. Viktor y Yuuri ya habían dejado el recinto para ir a la fiesta en casa de Otabek, como la pareja esperaba, la frustración del rubio le hizo negar la invitación a la misma, el matrimonio insistió todo el tiempo en que la fiesta sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su amigo, Yuri insistió en que en la fiesta todos querrían hablar con él y que terminaría pasando lo mismo que después de la competencia, nada de hablar, mucho de Otabek siendo acaparado por otras personas.

—No eres el único que tiene problemas con la prensa ¿Sabes? Mi hermanito debe estar pateando los muñecos de Ted que tiene en su habitación, él estaba emocionado por hablar contigo hoy —Como un sigiloso felino, Serik Altin fue capaz de colarse en los vestidores y apareció a un costado del ruso, apoyada sobre los casilleros— Cuando vi que la pareja del año subir solos a su auto imaginé que declinaste la invitación a nuestra adorable fiesta así que he venido a secuestrarte. —Yuri no pudo contener gritar ante esa repentina aparición a su costado.

— ¡Eres un maldito fantasma o qué! No te vi entrar, demonios, casi me matas.

— ¿Es en serio o estabas tan distraído que no me escuchaste tropezar con el casillero que el bruto JJ olvidó cerrar? Toma tu bolso, pequeño tigre, te llevaré en mi auto.

— No podremos hablar mucho en la fiesta con todos allí ¿Sabes? Y yo no me siento muy cómodo alrededor de…

— ¿Los alfa? —Yuri alzó ambas cejas sorprendido por lo que la mayor dijo ¿Acaso ella…?— Entre nosotros sabemos reconocernos, aún con los supresores de aroma, aunque podríamos decir que tengo buen olfato— Es la mentira más estúpida que Serik ha dicho en años, pero se sentía incapaz de delatar a su hermano por contarle de su condición y costarle todo el avance que había hecho todo este tiempo— Es algo típico, pasé por algo parecido pero el trabajo me obligó a superarlo ¿Entonces vamos a la fiesta? Juro por Dios que haré que tengan su momento para hablar, soy realmente buena en las fiestas.

— ¿Aceptas un no por respuesta?

— Claro que no, vamos o el mundo se comerá el pastel de manzana de mamá —La chica se encargó de tomar el bolso de Yuri para asegurarse de que no huyera apenas pisaran la calle, en el recinto solo quedaban las personas de la limpieza y unos cuantos de la organización.

— ¿Es algo de familia esto de secuestrar rusos?

— Silencio y sube al auto, te dejaré elegir la música.

Yuri tardó poco tiempo en darse cuenta que la hermana de su amigo era casi tan genial como él, hablaron sobre música, gatos y los piroshkis del abuelo. También de la infancia de los hermanos Altin en América y como conocieron a la familia Leroy en Canadá, supo que en reemplazo del ballet Otabek hizo breakdance para aprender las acrobacias y que de niño aprendió a tocar el piano y la guitarra.

— ¿Y las motocicletas? Pensé que también era algo de familia.

— Oh, yo conduzco un auto porque generalmente soy yo quien lleva a las mellizas a la escuela, mamá trabaja mucho, antes tenía una Vespa pero dejé de verme joven y alocada en ella… Otabek conduce la motocicleta de papá.

— Él no habla mucho de su padre ¿Sabes?

— Es un… Poco complicado —Serik alzó ambos hombros en respuesta, ojos siempre en el camino— Ha pasado tiempo, pero creo que te lo hubiese contado de todos modos, pero ya que te costaba responder sus mensajes su amistad se distanció un poco ¿No? — El rubio no dijo nada, conoce de primera fuente la estrecha relación entre su amigo con su hermana mayor, no había forma de que no supiera que no respondía sus mensajes— Pero supongo que debes saberlo. Papá murió cuando él tenía 12, vivíamos en Canadá para entonces, él simplemente salió en la motocicleta a comprar para la cena y un conductor borracho lo impactó, como la tienda estaba cerca no llevaba casco y pasó. Beka arregló la motocicleta y la usa desde que tiene edad para conducirla, supongo que por eso es tan exigente con el tema del casco… Todos lo hemos superado, claro, pero no es alto que él hable si no se lo preguntan.

—No tenía idea… Lo siento. —Yuri se sintió un poco mal por no saber esa parte del pasado de la familia de su amigo, aunque claro, dados los últimos acontecimientos es algo lógico.

— ¡Hey! Dije que tema superado, Yuri. —Serik le miró con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiese detectado el hecho de que estaba a medio segundo de deprimirse— Vamos a una fiesta, te ayudaré a que tengas tiempo con Otabek, hablarás con mi hermano, la pasaremos bien, probarás el pastel de manzana de mamá, bailaremos, tocaremos un poco de música y todo estará bien ¿Me entiendes? —El auto entró a una casa con más patio que casa en realidad y todos los patinadores parecían disfrutar de una fogata que había en medio.

— ¿En serio, más patio que casa? Podrían construír un maldito castillo aquí con el sueldo de tu madre— No era desconocido para nadie que la madre de Otabek era una reconocida pianista que daba conciertos alrededor de todo el mundo— En serio ¿Es necesario tanto jardín?

— Las mellizas son las que más disfrutan de ello, además, las fiestas al aire libre son las mejores. — Dijo, imitando la voz de una chica mimada— No somos de lujos, pensé que te habías dado cuenta después de que nuestra primera cena fue en un Mc Donald's en Estados Unidos, mamá cree que tener cuartos de más es un despropósito.

No dijo nada más, el auto de la chica se estacionó cerca de la fogata y ambos bajaron, nadie pareció prestar atención a su llegada hasta que Serik lo anunció a gritos mientras pedía un par de tragos. Viktor y Yuuri fueron los primeros en acercarse a molestarlo por aparecerse finalmente y Yuri quiso morir ¿Ahora cómo escaparía de las fiesteras garras de la pareja? Yuuri podría cargar con un embarazo pero no le quitó para nada su energía al momento de aparecer en una fiesta. Buscó a alguno de los hermanos Altin en búsqueda de la salvación, pero Otabek estaba rodeado de personas que en su vida había visto y Serik parecía estar entretenida compitiendo con Mila y Sara en cuál de las tres podía mantener por más tiempo una botella de cerveza en la cabeza.

— Más les vale a ustedes dos no hacer algo estúpido esta noche— El rubio rodó los ojos y se resignó, pasarían horas antes de que pudiese hablar con el patinador Kazajo.

Al menos eso pensó hasta que la madre de Otabek fue a salvarlo de seguir con la competencia de comer pastel que Phichit documentaba para Instagram.

— Yuri, cariño ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

Nota mental para Yuri: Recordarse cada momento de su vida lo genial que es la familia de Otabek.

Ella lo llevó dentro de la casa donde se dio el tiempo para hacer un registro rápido por todas las fotos que habían colgadas tanto en la pared como en los pasillos, algunas eran de su madre en el piano y en su mayoría fotos de la infancia de los 4 hermanos Altin, siendo la más reciente la misma foto que vio hace algún tiempo en Instagram. La mujer lo guió por uno de los pasillos hasta un pequeño cuarto al final de este, por el desorden y la cantidad de juguetes que había regados en el suelo, los sillones y otras cosas supuso que se trataba de una sala de juegos.

— Te traje aquí por una razón querido, y espero que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer— Fue lo que dijo antes de salir rápidamente del cuarto y cerrar la puerta al parecer, con llave. Yuri tomó su celular para llamar a alguien que pudiera salvarlo, pero una notificación en su mensajería privada de Instagram trabó su plan A.

 **serik-altin** : Nuevo hecho sobre los Altin: Además de secuestrar chicos rubios rusos siempre cumplimos nuestra palabra ¡Que tengan buena charla, no demoren tanto o estarán todos borrachos para cuando regresen!

Cuando vio que Otabek aparecía por la puerta del baño, juró que se vengaría de ella algún día.

— Hey… —El ambiente entre ambos patinadores claramente era tenso, Otabek no sabía si acercarse o no y Yuri no sabía si sería capaz de acercarse, aproximadamente tres metros de distancia los separaban, pero no sabía si la repentina aceleración de su ritmo cardiaco era por estar cerca de un alfa o por el nerviosismo de que tener que dirigirle directamente la palabra a su mejor amigo después de meses sin hacerlo. — Lamento esto… Mi hermana es un ser diabólico

— N-no te preocupes… está bien — "¿Qué demonios fue ese tartamudeo, acaso te volviste en un débil como el katsudon? Ni de coña, Hazte fuerte y enfrenta esto como un hombre" Pensó el rubio, acercándose un poco al kazajo— En serio está bien… Felicitaciones por la medalla, quería hablarte pero…

— Los periodistas, sí… Por un momento pensé que no vendrías…

— No iba a hacerlo —El rubio bajó la mirada, avanzando un paso más— Escucha… Con este tema he sido realmente un idiota, no tienes por qué estar aguantando esto.

—Yura —La voz de Otabek ya no sonaba como aquella vez que hablaron por teléfono y todo fue horrible, claro, era mucho más profunda, pero podía sentir que ese era el chico que conoció hace unos años para el Grand Prix Final en Barcelona— Yo quiero aguantarlo, eres alguien importante para mí, y si pudiera hacer algo para hacer todo esto más cómodo para ti, créeme que lo haría, jamás pensé que de todas las personas en el mundo, yo sería la que te causara tantos problemas.

—Hey, Beka… —No supo cómo, pero había avanzado tanto que ya estaba frente a frente con el más alto. Apenas en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado, la diferencia en sus estaturas había cambiado, y claramente Otabek lucía mucho más masculino después de su cambio— No, no es así. Ninguno de los dos sabía que esto pasaría, soy yo quien desarrolló este rechazo de la nada, pero este tiempo me sirvió para entender que no quiero esto, sí, me va a costar pero no quiero tenerte lejos, Beka ¿Sabes lo mucho que necesité hablar con mi mejor amigo este tiempo? Muchas, y no pude por el puto miedo que me daba hacerlo— ¿Estaba acaso a punto de sufrir un colapso emocional? Recuerda la última vez que tuvo uno, fue poco después de ganar su primer Grand Prix Final cuando el abuelo sufrió un grave problema de salud que lo mandó varios días al hospital ¿Acaso perder a Otabek le generaba algo similar al hecho de perder a su querido abuelo? Bajó la mirada pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el ganador de la última competencia levantó su mirada posando suavemente su mano sobre la mejilla del ruso, casi pidiendo autorización para hacerlo, hace un día probablemente habría alejado esa mano de un puñetazo de puro instinto, pero esta vez se sentía tranquilo, podría decirse que incluso se sentía aliviado de que el kazajo estuviese tomándoselo todo con calma.

— Yuri, desde hace años que no me sentía tan aterrorizado por perder a alguien, todo lo que pasó fue como si la maldita vida jugara en mi contra — Yuri no dijo nada, pero le sorprendió escuchar a Otabek decir malas palabras en este contexto— Imaginar que tarde o temprano terminarías odiándome me dolía, y mucho… Es por eso que le dije a mi madre que los invitara a la fiesta, y cuando Viktor me dijo que no vendrías le dije a Serik que te esperara y te trajera…

— Espera ¿Esto fue tu idea? —Sí, eso fue repentino, si bien el primer encuentro que tuvo en Barcelona con el Kazajo fue algo arrebatado y poco común, con el tiempo aprendió que Otabek no es de arrebatos repentinos o de salidas espontáneas, siempre fue demasiado educado para todo ¿Y ahora sale con que todo fue planeado por él para conseguir finalmente esa charla? Yuri nunca antes había sido tan gratamente sorprendido.

— Oh no, estar aquí encerrados vino directamente de la mente malévola de Serik, yo planeaba hablarte durante la fiesta, pero creo que demoré mucho en deshacerme de toda esa gente y mi hermana desesperó tanto que tuvo que darme una ayuda.

— ¿Una ayuda? Beka, juro por dios que me vengaré de tu hermana por encerrarnos aquí.

— En realidad quien me trajo aquí fue JJ, no sé ni cómo fue capaz de hablarle ni por qué, pero ella le pidió ayuda en esto.

— Bueno, que pasara tiempo con ese idiota ya debe ser suficiente castigo para ella por hoy, pensaré en algo más tarde

— Entonces… —Otabek miró al cielo algo nervioso y estiró la mano hacia Yuri, como esa vez que decidieron ser amigos en el Park Guel en Barcelona— ¿Amigos otra vez? —El más bajo rió como si el kazajo hubiese dicho un muy buen chiste y tomó su mano, sin incomodidad, sin rechazo alguno.

— ¿Otra vez? Tú y yo nunca dejamos de ser amigos.

Ambos sonrieron. El mayor usó su celular para anunciar a su maléfica hermana que todo estaba en orden y que los sacara del cuarto, no sin antes recibir un juramento de venganza de parte del rubio, al poco rato ambos estaban de vuelta en la fiesta que durante su ausencia se salió de control, claro, tanto la madre de Otabek como sus hermanas menores ya se habían ido a dormir y eso hizo que las cosas se salieran de control entre los patinadores. Yuri buscó con la mirada al matrimonio Katsuki-Nikiforov pero no encontró ni rastro de ellos, no pudo evitar acercarse a Mila a preguntar por el paradero de ambos.

— Oye, vieja bruja ¿Viste donde se fueron el cerdo y el otro viejo?

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo Yuri? ¡Qué te he hecho! —Bastó ese exceso de dramatismo para evidenciar que su pelirroja amiga (Aunque le cueste admitirlo) Estaba borracha hasta los pies— Se fueron hace un rato porque bebé Nikiforov necesitaba descansar, tendremos que tomar un taxi para regresar al hotel ¡Pero eso no importa! Te vi saliendo de la casa con Otabek ¿Tienes algo que compartir con la clase?

— ¡Que voy a tener que compartir contigo, vieja alcohólica! — Exclamó antes de alejarse de la pelirroja, volviendo a donde los hermanos Altin parecían compartir una agradable conversación.

—No estoy escuchando un "Gracias" de ninguno de ustedes —Mencionó la mayor cruzándose de brazos, mirando a ambos de forma acusadora

— Nos encerraste en un cuarto.

— Sin mencionar que metiste a nuestra madre en esto.

— ¡Si no hacía algo ustedes hablarían el año 2040! ¿No es suficiente castigo haber tenido que pedirle ayuda a Jean Jaques para sacar a Otabek de todo ese grupo de aduladores?

Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada cómplice entre ellos, luego asintieron como si hubiesen estado teniendo una conversación conspiratoria mental, al segundo siguiente, Plisetsky llamaba la atención del patinador canadiense quien se encontraba unos metros más allá, sentado en la fogata hablando de quién sabe qué cosas con Phichit Chulanont.

— ¡Hey, desastre canadiense, ven acá! — El tailandés hizo un gesto para que fuera con ellos y se volvió para tomar fotografía de Mila y Sara corriendo por el patio completamente borrachas. JJ caminó hacia el grupo, siempre cargando su botella de cerveza.

— ¿Qué tan bueno tiene que ser para que Yuri Plisetsky requiera de la presencia del rey en su conversación? —Al menos no estaba borracho, su arrogancia seguía siendo la misma, como siempre. La misma que Yuri quiere golpear todo el tiempo, pero para concretar su pequeña venganza contra Serik, debía controlar sus impulsos.

— De hecho, es mi amiga Serik quien quiere algo de ti —La aludida miró tanto a su hermano como a Yuri buscando respuesta a lo que sea que pudiesen estar planeando— Quiere agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy por Beka y estaría encantada de acompañarte en una cita.

— Espera ¿Qué? —Tanto la chica como JJ dijeron al unísono, sin poder creer lo que el rubio acababa de decir.

— Yuri, espera, no tengo tiempo para eso —Rápidamente se excusó para salir rápido del embrollo.

— ¿No tienes un músical en Montreal en dos semanas? Es una fecha perfeca para que puedan reunirse y pasar tiempo juntos — Esta vez fue Otabek quien interrumpió, rodeando a su hermana mayor con un brazo, fue ahí cuando ella lo entendió, ese par estaba haciendo todo a propósito.

— Bien, pero yo elijo el lugar, nada de lugares llenos de esas chicas cuasi-strippers a las que estás acostumbrados, y ni creas que voy a usar un vestido elegante.

Mientras tanto, el canadiense parecía estar en trance, sin entender nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

—S-Si, así será, yo te llamo… —Dijo antes de marchar hacia el grupo de Phichit, Mila y los hermanos Crispino sin salir de su trance.

—Voy a matarlos a ambos— Sentenció la kazaja antes de darse media vuelta hacia la mesa donde estaban acomodadas todas las bebidas— Necesito algo fuerte para superar esto.

Tanto Yuri como Otabek se miraron una vez quedaron solos nuevamente.

— ¿Viste cómo reaccionó el idiota? Se vio… Mucho más idiota ¿De verdad está colado por tu hermana? Porque si no es así, denle un Óscar a ese, que es mejor actor que patinador.

— No sé si sentirme aliviado porque no quiere jugar con mi hermana o asqueado porque le gusta mi hermana.

— ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en la fogata para olvidarnos de esto? Tu madre trajo un par de guitarras, Serik me dijo que tocabas, quiero escucharte. — Pidió el rubio, su amigo asintió sin dudarlo mucho y caminaron hacia los asientos alrededor del fuego, el kazajo tomó la guitarra y comenzó a tocar. Yuri pensó en ese momento que probablemente su amigo es un robot porque no podía ser tan talentoso en el patinaje y también en la música, reafirmó también sus deseos de nunca alejarse de él, le gustaría escuchar muchas otras de las melodías que podía tocar en el instrumento. Al poco rato el resto de los invitados se reunieron con ellos alrededor de la fogata y ambos hermanos Altin terminaron tocando juntos (Un genial cover de Hey Jude, por lo demás) Cada uno con su respectiva guitarra, pasó poco tiempo para que todos estuvieran cantando canciones de fogata, bebiendo cerveza y comiendo pastel de manzana, entre otras cosas. Yuri esa noche no fue capaz de sentarse a un costado de Otabek y terminó sentado un poco más allá entre Mila y Phichit (Quien esa noche subió a las redes vídeos de los múltiples talentos de la familia Altin) Se sintió un poco mal por no haber sido capaz de lograr más acercamiento físico con el héroe de Kazajistán, pero todo a su tiempo, ya se siente bastante satisfecho de haber logrado vencer su miedo y poder hablarle directamente sobre sus sentimientos.

No puede esperar para tener una nueva oportunidad para estar con él.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

 **Spotted:** _El héroe nacional fue avistado con el hada rusa retomando el contacto. ¿Será este el retorno de la amistad más fuerte en el mundo del patinaje o el tiempo nos traerá más sorpresas? ¿La venganza de dicho par hacia su autoproclamada consejera emocional fue una efectiva o pareció más un favor? ¿Es realmente bueno el pastel de manzana de la señora Altin? ¿Por qué siempre olvido poner diálogos para las mellizas?_

Estoy viva (para mi desgracia ¿?) Y como prometí traje el capítulo cinco, la verdad no sé cuántos capítulos me tomará completar la historia, necesito agregar _**MÁS**_ drama (¿Por qué soy así?)

Mis vacaciones (reales, entro a clases en marzo, pero este resto de tiempo estaré encerrada en casa) terminaron, creo que traeré dos capítulos semanales a ver hasta donde llegamos (¿)

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, tienen todo mi aprecio, cariño y Jumbitos ¿Qué tipo de historia les gustaría que trajera después? Sus peticiones son siempre apreciadas, quiero verlos felices como niños en navidad. He estado viendo unos comic, tengo un par de ideas a partir de ellos (¿Qué pasaría si Otabek fuese severamente alérgico a los gatos? Jiji)


	6. Las Redes Sociales

_**Capítulo 6: Las Redes Sociales.**_

Al regresar a San Petersburgo después de la competencia las cosas entre Otabek y Yuri finalmente habían vuelto a la normalidad, los constantes mensajes de voz, las fotos de sus mascotas por snapchat habían vuelto a su flujo normal y toda la incomodidad que significó el incidente de hace un tiempo parecía haberse esfumado del todo. El rubio estaba completamente tranquilo ahora que todo estaba en orden, incluso estaba bien viviendo con el Katsudon y Viktor (Después de que el peliplateado le suplicara ayuda para cuidar a Yuuri los siguientes meses del embarazo) pero eso no solo Otabek lo sabía, no le diría a nadie más.

El sonido que hizo su computadora anunciaba una videollamada en Skype, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de su amigo el kazajo por lo que se apresuró en contestar la llamada, estaba en la cocina haciendo piroshki, pero las cosas entre ellos eran así, hacer videollamadas mientras hacía cualquier otra cosa, disfrutando la mutua compañía. Segundos después de contestar la conexión se hizo efectiva y su amigo apareció del otro lado de la pantalla con su ropa de entrenamiento, recostado en el sofá de su casa.

— ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? Ahora que tu hermana ayuda con las coreografías, debe ser un infierno —Bromeó Yuri haciendo reír al kazajo.

— Está en Montreal para un musical, de hecho, te llamaba para eso ¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña venganza? Me mandó un mensaje para decirme que está en su cita con JJ.

— ¿Estás de broma? Pensé que no lo haría.

— Los Altin siempre cumplen sus promesas, pero no le quitará las ganas de matarnos. —Otabek sacó su celular y buscó un momento antes de mostrar lo que quería a Yuri a través de la cámara. Efectivamente era una foto enviada por Serik desde Montreal, en un café con JJ, la foto venía acompañada con el mensaje "Van a pagármelas, los dos"

— ¿Debería sentirme amenazado con ese mensaje? —Yuri rió, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a armar sus piroshki — JJ es un idiota, pero ¿Él no es algo así como un experto en mujeres? No creo que se la esté pasando tan mal en su cita.

— JJ no actúa de esa manera junto a ella, como nos conocemos desde niños.

— Oh, cierto… Ella me contó un poco de eso —Recordó la conversación que tuvo con la hermana de su amigo en el auto camino a la fiesta después de la última competencia— Me contó también lo que pasó con tu padre… No lo sabía, lo siento— Otabek del otro lado seguía tranquilo, incluso pudo ver cómo le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio cuando le vio dejar lo que estaba haciendo para bajar la mirada un poco triste.

— No es algo que mencione mucho, Yura, lo más probable es que mi madre te lo hubiese dicho en la fiesta o algo así, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado tiempo ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Si te hace sentir mejor.

— Solo, quiero saber más cosas de ti, a veces siento que cuando hablamos es un constante parloteo de mi parte de lo mucho que detesto ver al Katsudon y a Viktor andar de melosos todo el tiempo en todos lados.

— Aun así no te molesta vivir con ellos, hasta podría decir que te gusta estar ahí.

— ¡No molestes, Viktor es un maldito dolor en el trasero! —Yuri lanzó una vola de masa hacia la mesa y frunció el ceño.

— Yuri, les estás preparando Piroshki para cenar.

— ¡Es porque el bebé Katsudon merece saber lo deliciosos que son! Quizás si come piroshki desde la gestación no será tan idiota como su padre y será genial como yo.

— Yura, así no es cómo funciona la crianza.

— ¡No desvíes el tema o tiraré piroshki a la pantalla! —Amenazó el rubio con otra pelota de masa en la mano.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, entonces?

— Todo lo que me puedas contar, quiero saber todo lo que no me has contado, basta de secretos entre nosotros.

— Bueno, supongo que mi hermana ya te contó lo principal. Cuando mi padre murió mi madre tuvo que volver de emergencia a Almaty para hacer los trámites para repatriar su cuerpo. Tomó varios meses, ya que Kazajistán es un país complicado, políticamente hablando. Fue entonces cuando la familia de JJ se ofreció a ayudarnos y nos quedamos con ellos ese tiempo, las mellizas eran muy niñas y tuvimos que hacernos cargo entre Serik y yo, aunque la señora Leroy ayudó bastante, ella fue la que cortó mi cabello así por primera vez — Yuri alzó las cejas, entendiendo ahora la razón para el desastre canadiense se tomara tantas confianzas con la familia del kazajo— Después de eso mi madre comenzó con su trabajo y terminamos viviendo con los Leroy hasta que Serik terminó la escuela. Allí las mellizas volvieron a Almaty con mamá, Serik se mudó a Nueva York a estudiar Arte Dramático y mi historia con el patinaje ya te la había contado antes.

— Entonces viviste con el idiota un tiempo considerable ¿No, cómo es que no te volviste un idiota?

— Te digo que antes JJ no era así, al menos no con nosotros. Siempre intentó acercarse con modales, aunque no lo creas. Y ahora que lo pienso, Serik fue algo así como su primer amor, me da escalofríos.

— ¡Asco! —Respondió Yuri y Otabek se largó a reír. Hace un tiempo que no escuchaba esa risa de parte de su amigo y se le quedó mirando un rato, le gustaba ver la forma en la que el mayor se desenvolvía con él de forma diferente a como lo hacía con el resto del mucho, una sensación agradable y cómoda se alojó en su corazón escuchando su particular risa, como si estuviese siendo hipnotizado por su sonido.

—Yuri ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste pegado.

— Ash, demonios, es que parece que esta estúpida masa quedó mal, deberé buscar más harina — Mintió descaradamente dándose la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar el sonrojo que se hacía evidente en sus mejillas _"Demonios, Yuri, no otra vez, creía este maldito asunto superado"_ Pensó atribuyendo el problema a su anterior fobia a los alfa.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde están Viktor y Yuuri? Pensé que ya no iban a dejar su casa nunca jamás hasta que su hijo nazca.

— Fueron al médico, hoy le dirán al cerdo el sexo del bebé.

— Entonces son Piroshki de celebración.

— ¡Qué no les estoy preparando la cena, Beka!

Otabek tuvo que cortar la llamada cuando llegaron las mellizas de la escuela a tirarse sobre los brazos de su hermano y a pedir que les trenzara el cabello y jugara con ellas, charló un rato con las menores antes de que la conexión se perdiera. A los pocos minutos después de terminar los piroshki Viktor y Yuuri volvieron a casa con un montón de compras — ¿Acaso no puedes resistir comprar estupideces como si el mundo se fuese a acabar? ¡Además hiciste que el Katsudon cargara todo, demonios no tienes remedio! —Ayudó a Yuuri con las bolsas que Viktor le hizo cargar al apartamento y las dejó a un lado de la sala— Viktor a partir de ahora ¡Serás el maldito sirviente del Katsudon, mira esa panzota, apenas y se mueve!

— Pero él dijo que no había problema…

— ¡Claro que te iba a decir eso, maldita sea! ¡Katsudon tienes que cuidar al bebé

— Es que Yurio, nuestro bebé será un maravilloso niño y no pude resistir a comprar todas estas cosas hermosas— El peliplateado corrió hacia las bolsas y comenzó a desordenas mostrando un sinfín de cosas que había comprado para su hijo — Mira esta preciosa chaqueta, se parece a la mía ¿No? Así podremos combinar y lucir realmente bien cuando salgamos a la calle ¿Y qué opinas de estos lentes? Mi hijo tendrá mucho estilo, ya verás. —Yuri no pudo evitarlo, y tomó un objeto cualquiera de la mesa de centro y lo lanzó directamente hacia el mayor.

— ¡No transformes a tu hijo en una copia tuya, maldita sea!

Yuuri rió, luego Yuri, y Viktor lloró. Una vez hicieron que el pentacampeón ordenara todo el desorden que hizo de la ropa del futuro bebé (Que por decisión unánime de los tres decidieron llamar Haru) Comieron los piroshki que Yuri había preparado, la pareja le hizo conocer a Yurio los deseos de comprar un lugar más grande para que tanto el bebé como el rubio tuvieran un cuarto propio, aunque él respondió diciendo que solo se quedaría allí para comprobar que Viktor no le hiciera nada estúpido al bebé y que no necesitaba tener un cuarto porque pronto volvería a vivir con el abuelo se sintió conmovido porque la pareja a pesar de que ya estaban formando su familia lo consideraran parte de ella, pero claro, eso definitivamente no se los haría saber jamás, además el abuelo cada día se enfermaba más seguido y lo más sensato sería acompañarlo. Yuri no era ingenuo, sabía que con la salud de su abuelo y su edad lo más probable es que le quedara poco tiempo. Viktor y Yuuri respetaron esa decisión.

— ¿Estuviste viendo películas? Tu computadora estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina— Habló Yuri, llevándose su tercer Piroshki de Katsudon a la boca. El apetito del japonés iba en crescendo con el avance del embarazo pero nadie era capaz de decirle que dejara de comer, Yuri sutilmente le ofreció ayudarlo con ejercicios de Yoga, gracias a eso, el Katsudon lograba mantenerse en forma a pesar de todas las calorías que consumía.

— No, Beka llamó hace un rato y estábamos hablando mientras hacía los piroshki, tuvo que colgar cuando sus hermanas llegaron de la escuela.

— Me alegra escuchar que han vuelto a hablar como antes, estabas muy deprimido cuando ocurrió todo.

— ¿Entonces entrenar conmigo funcionó? Deberías agradecerle a tu querido Viktor por ayudarte en la reconciliación con su amigo —Silencio total en la mesa, el japonés tomó un sorbo de té mientras que Yuri se quedó mirando al pentacampeón con su característica cara de "¿Qué demonios?"

— No ayudaste en nada, Viktor.

Después de eso, Yuuri tuvo que lidiar con el mayor lloriqueando porque "Su hijo mayor lo despreciaba" Por su parte el rubio volvió a la habitación de huéspedes a jugar con su gata y revisar sus redes sociales, tenía un par de mensajes de Mila en la conversación grupal del equipo Rusia, unas miles de notificaciones de Instagram de parte de las Yuri Angels y una notificación de Snapchat de parte de Otabek. Prioridades son prioridades y abrió sus mensajes directos de la aplicación, viendo las cosas que Otabek había enviado. La primera, una foto de JJ con Serik en la cita que había mencionado, la siguiente una de las mellizas con el cabello perfectamente trenzado junto con un texto "Debería dedicarme a la peluquería cuando me retire" y la última, la foto de un gato, pero no cualquier foto de un gato, Otabek estaba recostado y el gato sobre sus piernas, lo que no lo hacía cualquier foto era que se podía notar claramente que su amigo estaba sin camisa.

— Demonios, Beka, eres un maldito exhibicionista — Masculló, aprovechando para tomar un Screenshot de la foto "Espera" Pensó cuando lo hizo, Beka recibiría una notificación de que había tomado la captura de pantalla "Maldición, Maldición, Maldición" ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Sintió un repentino deseo de quedarse mirando la foto por un largo rato pero eso es normal ¿No? El gato era realmente lindo y se veía adorable durmiendo. Pronto recibió una notificación de Whatsapp de parte de Otabek.

 **Beka**

 _¿Tanto te gustó el gato? Mi madre lo encontró de regreso a casa, las mellizas lo llamaron Beren_

"Es lindo, la próxima vez que visite Almaty llevaré a Sasha para que jueguen juntos"

 **Beka**

 _¿Por qué no lo llevo yo? Mi hermana tendrá un musical en unos meses e iremos a San Petersburgo._

¿Meses? Solo meses, diablos, Yuri no planeaba ver a Otabek hasta el año siguiente, ahora ¿Cuántos meses? ¿Dónde se quedarán? ¿En serio traerán al gato? ¿Dónde lo dejarán? ¿Estaba acaso pidiendo reunirse? Ah, cuántas preguntas que se le metían a la cabeza de una sola vez y que por alguna razón le ponían nervioso. Gritó cubriéndose la cara con la almohada antes de responder el mensaje.

"¿Vendrán? Es genial, podríamos ir a ver el show y animar a tu hermana, ella me agrada, es más genial que Viktor. Avisame cuando se acerque la fecha"

 **Beka**

 _Es una cita entonces_

— ¿Qué demonios? —Yuri abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo evitar gritar otra vez, esta vez sin la almohada cubriendo su boca ¿Una cita? ¿Una cita de verdad o una cita de amigos? ¿Por qué Otabek querría pedirle una cita? ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso al leer su mensaje? Y ¿Por qué demonios siente tanta ansiedad porque llegue ese día? Sintió náuseas, eran demasiados sentimientos para aguantar de una sola vez y ciertamente no sabe cómo reaccionar ante ellos. El grito alertó a la pareja que vivía con él y poco segundos después de casi lanzar tu teléfono por la ventana, Katsuki Yuuri abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Yurio! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No! —Exclamó agresivamente, luego recobró el sentido y se sentó en la cama, abrazando la almohada con fuerza— Lo siento, Katsudon —Dijo hablando contra la almohada, bajando la mirada— No pasó nada, estoy bien, ve a dormir, bebé Katsudon tiene que descansar.

—Bebé Katsudon está bien… Espera, no le digas así— Respondió el japonés entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la silla del escritorio, mirando fijamente a su contraparte ruso— Y hace cinco segundos me dijiste que no estabas bien, me quedaré con la primera y no me moveré hasta que me cuentes que pasa—Yuri respiró profundo y se aguantó las ganas de golpear al japonés "No lo mates, no lo mates, tiene un bebé dentro, no lo mates, no lo mates"

— Estaba hablando con Beka y me mandó esta tonta foto de un lindo gato y el muy tonto sale sin camisa en la foto y maldita sea ¿Cómo diablos hace eso? Además el estúpido se ve tan bien incluso si no se ve su cara, apuesto que ejercita mucho para verse así, y luego me dijo que vendría a San Petersburgo a acompañar a su hermana y me dijo que salgamos y yo le dije que saliéramos a ver el musical y me dijo que es una cita y ¡Arg! — Enterró la cara en la almohada nuevamente, el pelinegro inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con cara de interrogación.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— ¡No sé, nunca había pasado por algo así!

— Yuri, ya tienes 18, es hora de que comiences a pensar como un adulto. No estoy diciendo que vayas y te consigas un alfa, pero sí que comiences a pensar en la posibilidad de que comiences a sentir atracción por uno. Yo no pensé en la idea de tener hijos hasta que mi carrera se consolidó, pero me di cuenta que este pequeño de aquí —Habló señalando al pequeño bulto que se hacía bajo su camiseta— Me hizo darme cuenta de que la idea de tener una familia no es tan mala, y que soy muy feliz así ¿No crees que llegó la hora de que dejes de hacerle el quite a la idea de enamorarte?

El rubio se hizo un ovillo en su cama ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir atracción hacia Otabek? Decirlo así podría ser demasiado repentino ¿Y si solo era cosa de sus hormonas? ¿Y si eso que sintió al ver la foto de Beka sin camisa le pasará con otro alfa? Su cabeza era todo un lío por eso.

— ¿Tú crees que Beka me atrae?

— Bueno, no lo sé Yurio. Pero él te importa mucho, quieres pasar tiempo con él y la idea de tenerlo lejos casi te mata, incluso con tu miedo a los alfa, quisiste acercarte a él. Pero también puedes sentir eso por un amigo… Es complicado.

— ¿A ti el viejo te gustó desde el principio?

— Uhm, no, al principio el que invadiera mi espacio personal me incomodaba porque él es mi ídolo y todo eso… Pero fue cuando para la copa de China, cuando me dijo que dejaría de ser mi entrenador me di cuenta de que perderlo me aterraba, y que eso era porque lo que sentía por el iba mucho más allá y no sé, pasó, es algo que no puedes evitar.

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

— Creo que deberías dejarte llevar y dejar de pensar las cosas, pasa tiempo con Otabek y si las cosas pasan, pasarán, solo cuídate ¿Si?

— ¿Sabes Katsudon? Odio cuando tienes la maldita razón.

Yuuri dejó al menor solo nuevamente y este comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales nuevamente, Beka había enviado otro mensaje preguntando si se había dormido y envió otra foto del gato, esta vez se podía ver su cara y vestía una camisa (Que a pesar de todo no dejaba nada a la imaginación) Yuri sonrió, le agradaba la idea de que el kazajo fuese de esa manera solo con él, con el resto apenas y se envía mensajes ¿Podría pedir más? Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero estaba bien así, no apresuraría ni retrasaría las cosas ¿Qué si Otabek es su alfa? Estaría bien con eso, y si no lo fuese, también lo estaría, le encanta tenerlo como amigo.

"Tu gato es lindo. Después de ver el musical ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Dar una vuelta, ser idiotas por ahí…"

 **Beka**

 _Me parece perfecto ¿Crees poder esperar 4 meses hasta entonces?_

"Si mandas más fotos así podría esperarte por siempre"

 **Beka**

 _Yura ¿Estás coqueteando con mi gato?_

Sí, sobreviviendo a base de redes sociales podría sobrevivir esos cuatro meses. Sobre todo con la repentina ola de calor que azotó Kazajistán

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora.**

 **Spotted:** _¿Yuri seguirá el consejo de su tocayo y dejará las cosas fluir con nuestro Héroe favorito? ¿Qué pensará Otabek de la nueva actitud de Yuri? ¿Cómo diablos fue la cita entre JJ y la favorita de todos, la hermana de Beka? ¿Qué podrá pasar cuando pasen estos cuatro meses y tengan su cita? ¿Será cita romántica o amistosa? ¿Por qué ahora hago tantas referencias a Gossip Girl?_

Estuve investigando MUCHO (Incluso busqué nombres de gatos y cosas) Y resulta que "Héroe de Kazajistán" es el título honorario más alto de ese país, así que nuestro Beka es una persona importante en su país ¿Soy la única que piensa que eso lo hace aún más atractivo?

En fin, ESTO AGARRÓ MUCHO VUELO pero chico de 18 + Tío guapo de 21 + Foto sin camisa = Coqueteo, no lo digo yo, lo dice LA CIENCIA.

Estoy planeando hacer algo para dar más drama que terminará en mucho fluff. Pero de solo pensarlo ME ODIO (Sé que lo haré de todos modos, pero necesito superar lo que voy a hacer para no terminar con intenciones de suicidio antes de escribirlo).

En el próximo capítulo: Citas, musicales… (Sí, hice de la hermana de Otabek una actriz de musicales porque tengo esta cosa de amar los musicales).


	7. Citas anormales

_**Capítulo 7: Citas anormales.**_

— ¿Estás seguro de que estarán bien los dos solos? Estás de ocho meses y tanto Katsudon, y Viktor es un idiota.

— Yuri, por enésima vez, está bien, el doctor dijo que no pasaría nada hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas, puedes ir tranquilo ¿No ves a Otabek hace como 4 meses? Ve al teatro con él y pásenla bien, y Viktor no es un idiota solo es un padre nervioso.

— Katsudon, casi choca el auto cuando sentiste una patada y pensó que el bebé ya venía.

Ya han pasado meses y la invitación a salir que Yuri y Otabek acordaron estaba a un día de concretarse, pero el reciente comportamiento de Viktor tiene a Yurio preocupado por el futuro del pequeño ser viviente que crece día a día dentro de Yuuri, con un padre tan distraído y otro a punto de perder la cabeza ese bebé necesita alguien que evite que las cosas terminen en desastre. Por esta razón es que dudaba de asistir al teatro a ver la obra de Serik, podría invitar a Otabek a cenar a casa o algo así mas Katsuki se negó varias veces a ello argumentando que podrían cuidarse perfectamente ellos solos, al menos dentro de la casa.

— Vale pero si algo pasa me llamarán, si no los patearé a ambos.

Así era Yurio, por muy preocupado que esté del bebé de sus amigos y autoproclamados padres adoptivos, nunca dejaría su actitud frente a ellos de lado.

— Está bien ¿Quieres que prepare Katsudon para cenar?

Estúpido Yuuri y su infalible forma de arreglarlo todo con Katsudon.

Después de comer el rubio se encerró en su cuarto a planear meticulosamente cada detalle del día que pasaría con su amigo en San Petersburgo, primero iría a recogerlo al aeropuerto a él y a su hermana (En Taxi ya que Viktor no le permitió sacar licencia hasta que arreglara su problema de temperamento) segundo, almorzarían los tres juntos y se pondría al día de todo el acontecer en la vida de la familia Altin, tercero asistir al musical de la mayor y después de eso encontrar una excusa para deshacerse de ella y tener un momento a solas con su amigo kazajo, aún trabajaba en ese último punto ¿Qué puede haber tan atractivo en San Petersburgo para distraer a Serik? Le costó unas dos horas encontrar el plan perfecto para pasar un tiempo a solas con su amigo, pero finalmente lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue pedirle directamente a la hermana del kazajo que los dejara solos por unas horas.

Afortunadamente después de la fiesta pudo obtener el teléfono de la mayor por lo que contactarla con un mensaje de texto no fue difícil.

" _Serik, soy Yuri, necesito hablarte de algo, más bien es un favor"_

 **Serik Altin**

"Cariño, tengo tu número en mis contactos, sé que eres tú ¿En qué soy buena?"

" _Eso fue rápido, necesito tener un tiempo a solas con Beka después del show, pero sé que él no te dejaría sola así que ¿Podrías..? "_

 **Serik Altin**

"😏!"

" _No pongas esa maldita cara! ¿Puedes o no?"_

 **Serik Altin**

"No hay problema, nos vemos mañana"

Cierto, los hermanos Altin llegarían en la mañana del día siguiente, debería irse a dormir para no llegar tarde a la hora del aterrizaje. No olvidaba nada ¿Verdad? Tenía el itinerario del día perfectamente preparado, nada podría salir mal.

Lamentablemente para el joven medallista las cosas comenzaron con mal pie, para empezar su alarma no sonó en la mañana por lo que tuvo que salir a esperar taxi sin comer si quería llegar a tiempo, le siguió a su mala fortuna el hecho de que ningún taxi parecía estar vacante por lo que tuvo que volver a casa y despertar a Victor para que le diera un aventón. Como si todo indicara que las cosas saldrían mal el tráfico en dirección al aeropuerto estaba pésimo y según Google Maps tendrían al menos 20 minutos de retraso. Victor decía que todo estaría bien, que por lo general siempre hay retrasos pero Yuri estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por estos imprevistos de último momento "Lo juro por dios Victor si vuelves a decir un mensaje de optimismo patearé tu trasero hasta Hasetsu" Amenazó al peliblanco desde el asiento del copiloto.

Arribaron al aeropuerto de San Petersburgo 45 minutos después de que el vuelo desde Almaty aterrizara, el rubio hambriento y sin paciencia en el camino hacia la puesta de desembarco maldecía a toda persona que se le cruzara en el camino, sobre todo a cierta persona que se le ocurrió chocar de frente con él ¿Quién demonios camina en la dirección contraria cuando claramente la masa de gente solo camina hacia un sentido? La pregunta se respondió sola cuando vio a nada más y nada menos que a Jean Jaques Leroy moviéndose como perro perdido en el aeropuerto.

— ¡Hey! Qué bueno que te encuentro— Dijo el canadiense, como si llevara tiempo esperándolo— De seguro vienes con Serik y Otabek ¿Los has visto? Ella no sabe que vine, quería sorprenderla— Otra cosa que no estaba para nada en sus planes, lidiar ahora con la presencia de la persona que colmaba más su paciencia en todo el globo terráqueo.

— Tú, viniste de sorpresa a Rusia, a ver su obra, que será en ruso ¿Acaso entiendes algo de ruso?

— No seas aguafiestas, pequeño gato ¿Los has visto?

— Eso hago, evitando que tomen un taxi porque su maldito avión aterrizó hace ¡45 Malditos minutos! — Perder tiempo con JJ solo le quitaba más tiempo y su perfecto plan de día cada vez se iba más por el tacho de la basura ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto?

— ¿Qué habíamos hablado sobre el lenguaje en público, Yura? — Esa era la voz de la salvación, a pesar del cambio de tono que tuvo podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier rincón del mundo, se sintió aliviado de que Otabek y su hermana aparecieran en el momento justo para evitar un asesinato.

— No lo culpo, no es que se haya encontrado a la persona que trae más paz en el mundo, explícate ahora, Jean Jaques. —Añadió la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos frente al canadiense, y Yuri pudo jurar haber escuchado un aullido como el que los perros hacen al ser regañados.

— Que te explique luego, el viejo se estacionó en doble fila, tenemos que apresurarnos, los llevaré a su hotel y allí pueden regañarnos todo lo que quieran — Yuri tomó la maleta de Otabek y caminó a la salida del aeropuerto donde Victor intentaba distraer a los oficiales para que no le cursaran una infracción (Cosa que logró gracias a su impresionante encanto) subieron las maletas de las visitas y se dirigieron al centro, precisamente a un hotel cerca del teatro donde sería la presentación de la noche, el viaje fue más o menos silencioso, el pentacampeón del mundo preguntó a todos que tal el vuelo y añadió un par de cosas sobre la vida con su omega, JJ seguía con su cara de perro regañado y Otabek con su estoica cara de siempre, la única que parecía interesada en la conversación parecía ser la única chica en el automóvil.

— Victor ¿Nos puedes dejar a Jean Jacques y a mí en el teatro? Tengo un último ensayo, y dejarlo con ustedes sería una molestia para ustedes — Otabek miró con confusión a su hermana, al parecer desconocía la existencia de este último ensayo y la muchacha miró al rubio y le guiñó un ojo, bastó eso para que Yuri captara el mensaje.

— Oh ¿Y no pasa nada con el JetLag? ¿No quieres descansar?

— ¡Después, déjanos aquí! —Victor detuvo el auto y Serik bajó de una oreja al canadiense, despidiéndose con la misma rapidez que bajó del auto, arriba del vehículo Nikiforov miró a los otros dos chicos, con cara de ¿Y ahora qué?

— Simplemente déjanos en el hotel, debemos dejar las cosas de todos modos — Pidió el rubio, aguantándose las ganas de tirarse por la ventana directamente hacia la calle— Almorzaremos en el hotel y haremos algo antes de ir a la obra ¿A qué hora dijiste que era?

— A las 9 ¿Yura estás bien? No es necesario que salgamos, podemos simplemente quedarnos en el cuarto — El kazajo desde el asiento de atrás usaba el espejo del auto para mirar el rostro del rubio, siendo amigos por ya hace tanto tiempo conocía perfectamente las expresiones de su amigo por lo que intuyó que algo no andaba bien.

— Estoy bien Beka, vamos —Yuri se bajó del auto sin despedirse del peliblanco, Otabek siendo él se despidió educadamente del mayor y ayudó al rubio con las maletas, el más joven cargó con las de su amigo mientras que el alfa tuvo que cargar con las de JJ y su hermana "Oh" Pensó Otabek una vez subieron al ascensor, claro, a Yuri nunca le había caído en gracia el canadiense por lo que probablemente su presencia sea la que lo molesta desde la mañana.

— ¿Es porque JJ está aquí? Créeme, no teníamos idea de que vendría, ni siquiera le mencionamos que Serik tendría una presentación aquí.

— Nah, ahora que está prendado es menos molesto, pero no cargaré sus sucias cosas, en todo caso ¿Tendrá que quedarse contigo? Él no mencionó nada de un hotel o algo así.

— Supongo que eso lo arreglaremos más tarde, responde ¿Qué pasa entonces?

— Odio el maldito tráfico de San Petersburgo. — No podría decirle a Otabek que lo que realmente le molestó fue que sus planes hayan sido alterados debido a toda una serie de eventos inesperados.

— Vamos, no creo que haya sido tan malo ¿Te quitará el mal animo si te llevo a comer pastel?

— Dejemos las maletas en tu cuarto y vamos, estoy muriendo de hambre.

— ¿Desayunaste?

— No.

— ¿Y eso?

— Mi alarma no sonó, y si me detenía a comer no llegaría a tiempo al aeropuerto y, eso, tengo hambre.

Yuri no sabe si los pasteles estaban realmente deliciosos o si le sabían bien porque estaba a punto de morir de hambre. La alta dosis de azúcar ayudó claramente a su problema de ánimo y ya no parecía tener cara de gato mojado. Otabek no comió pastel, solo pidió un café americano grande "Comida de avión" Justificó al ver que Yuri estaba a medio segundo de regañarlo por no alimentarse bien.

— Serik me dice que quiere torturar a JJ llevándolo a comer Borsch y si queremos ver el espectáculo —Dijo el kazajo viendo el último mensaje que su hermana había enviado hace algunos minutos, con una foto adjunta de su cara de "Estoy a punto de hacer algo muy malo"

— Ugh, ni hablar, no quiero estar involucrado en su extraña forma de tener citas.

Otabek rió a carcajadas y continuó con la comida, si querían llegar a tiempo para la presentación en el teatro debían volver pronto a la casa de Viktor y Yuuri para comer otra cosa, ducharse y ponerse ropa decente, lo mismo para Otabek volviendo al hotel para cambiarse, además debía llevar ciertas cosas a su hermana para después de la presentación ya que ella decidió perderse de la nada con su amigo canadiense, no le reclamaría, ya le debe demasiados favores en la vida para molestarla por un bolso con ropa. Quedaron de reunirse fuera del teatro una hora antes del músical para ir juntos a los asientos que la actriz les había conseguido (A Yuri no le agradaba la idea de tener que estar una hora y un poco más sentado al lado de JJ, pero eso se solucionó fácil sentando a Otabek a su lado) Pero lamentablemente las cosas nuevamente salieron mal y el rubio apareció en las puertas del teatro diez minutos antes de que iniciara el musical.

— Demonios, demonios, demonios ¡Abran paso! Maldita sea, maldita sea— Exclamaba el menor abriéndose el paso entre los asistentes buscando a los dos chicos con corte de cabello similar para así tener al menos una idea de donde diablos estaban sus asientos, los encontró unas filas más adelante justo en el centro, allí fue como usó toda la flexibilidad que los pantalones del traje de permitieron para llegar hasta ellos— En serio ¿Desde cuándo tanta gente usa automóvil en esta maldita ciudad? Me costó una eternidad llegar aquí por el maldito tráfico.

— Pero llegaste, Yura, eso es lo que importa ¿No te dijeron nada al entrar? Le dije al guardia que llegarías, pero no estaba seguro de que si te dejarían entrar una vez llegaras —Saludó el kazajo entregando el programa del musical. Yuri miró a JJ quien miraba fijo al escenario sin cambiar su expresión, el menor hizo un gesto a su amigo preguntando en silencio que qué diablos le pasaba

— Oh, comió Borsch, está con esa cara desde entonces.

— Es bueno, así no será ruidoso durante la obra, deberíamos darle Borsch más seguido.

— Ya sabemos cómo funciona, comenzaremos a aplicarlo desde ya.

El parpadear de las luces del teatro anunciaron que el inicio estaba a minutos y todos los asistentes que estaban de pie volvieron a sus asientos y los que hablaban guardaron silencio, una vez el público estuvo ordenado las luces bajaron y los reflectores se encendieron en dirección al escenario, cuando la música comenzó Yuri se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuál diablos era el musical que estaban viendo, afortunadamente el programa lo traía escrito por todos lados "Chicago" Había visto la película hace algunos años, pero hasta entonces no tenía ni la menor idea de que también tenía su versión de teatro musical, lo bueno de conocer al menos la versión cinematográfica es que sabía que las canciones le agradarían, conocía de memoria al menos tres.

Su teléfono vibrando incesantemente aproximadamente 10 minutos de iniciado el musical lo tuvo con una expresión molesta, pero pudo arreglárselas para ponerlo en silencio absoluto sin sacarlo de su bolsillo, probablemente son las Yuri Angels comentando sus cosas en Instagram y Twitter, revisaría todo a la rápida una vez terminara el primer acto, cuando las luces se encendieran.

— Mi teléfono estuvo vibrando todo el primer acto — Se quejó el rubio sacando el aparato de su bolsillo, encendiendo la pantalla. Entre sus notificaciones 30 llamadas perdidas de Victor— … Oh diablos, qué hizo ahora.

— ¿Pasa algo Yura? — Los dos mayores dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

— Viktor me llamó unas treinta veces, estoy seguro de que hizo algo, le preguntaré qué pasó — Respondió, marcando el número del peliplateado de inmediato — ¡Hey, Anciano! ¿Qué hiciste aho… Cómo? ¿Es una broma? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Seguro seguro? ¡Demonios, dijo que faltaban unas semanas, voy para allá! —Estrepitosamente el menor se puso de pie, pero la fuerte mano de Otabek impidió su rápido escape.

— Yura ¿Qué pasó?

— Demonios Beka, el bebé Katsudon va a nacer ya y Victor está solo en el hospital y estoy seguro de que arruinará todo, debo irme, lo siento.

— Te acompaño.

— ¿Qué? No, debes ver la obra de tu hermana, se enojará si no te ve.

— Ha presentado esta misma un millón de veces, no creo que le importe — Otabek dirigió su mirada a JJ, quien miraba indiscretamente todas las fotos que había tomado de Serik en su traje de Velma Kelly— Jean ¿Puedes ir a decirle lo que pasó a Serik? De preferencia antes de que termine el entremedio, gracias.

— Oh, claro, iré ahora ¿Dónde dicen que estarán?

— Hospital JJ, enfócate. Vámonos Beka —Yuri tiró de la mano de Otabek y salieron del teatro a la velocidad del rayo, ya que era tarde tomar un taxi no se les hizo difícil y el tráfico ya no era infernal, pero el ataque de ansiedad que la situación causó en el joven rubio le hacía pensar que el taxi iba a menos de 10 kilómetros por hora y se lo hacía saber cada vez que podía, el kazajo como siempre un caballero se disculpaba con el e intentaba que de la boca del joven omega dejaran de salir improperios.

— Yura, él va lo más rápido que el límite de velocidad le permite, cálmate, todo va a salir bien— El rubio miraba con el ceño fruncido por la ventana y su pie golpeaba una y otra vez el piso del taxi— Hey —Llamó su atención y rodeó con su brazo su pequeño cuerpo atrayéndolo a él — Victor es un poco despistado y eso es de conocimiento universal, pero si se trata de su hijo no creo que sea así de distraído ¿Sabes? Ten un poco más de fe en él, cuando lleguemos verás que todo está bien— Sabía perfectamente que sus palabras no calmarían del todo la ansiedad del menor pero hacía su mayor intento por calmarlo o si no los bajarían del taxi de una patada. Gracias al cielo resultó, pudo sentir el cuerpo del omega relajarse entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento… Es que todo esto me pone nervioso.

Cuando llegaron al hospital la ansiedad volvió al rubio y corrió hacia la zona de maternidad de dicho recito, su amigo kazajo desde atrás le seguía el paso desde cerca pero a mucha menor velocidad. No vieron a Victor, claro está, ya que estaba dentro del pabellón junto a su esposo, pero lograron llegar a la sala de espera preguntando a la recepcionista por el japonés.

No esperaron que 10 minutos más tarde Serik, con su traje del músical y todo aparecería arrastrando de una mano a Jean Jaques Leroy.

— Espera ¿Tú no tenías que estar haciendo un músical? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

— Yuri, he hecho este musical un millón de veces, no es gran tema, para eso están los alternantes —Respondió la kazaja moviendo de un lado a otro su mano— ¿Han sabido algo? —Ambos negaron varias veces con el rostro— Oh, cierto… Generalmente toma más tiempo cuando se trata de Omegas macho ¿Quieren un café entonces? Con JJ podemos ir a buscar algo para todos.

— No es necesario que se queden aquí — Yuri bajó la mirada un momento fijándola en sus inquietos pies — Pueden dejarme aquí y volver a sus asuntos.

— Pequeño, eres una de las personas más importantes en la vida de mi hermanito, entonces a mí también me importas, no te dejaré solo y si JJ quiere tener una quinta cita se quedará aquí — Yuri levantó la mirada sonrojado ¿Una de las más importantes para Otabek? Miró al kazajo un par de segundos, notando que miraba a su hermana sorprendido y ¿Algo sonrojado? Eso es nuevo, Otabek incluso se veía bien con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

— Si a ambos les sirve de consuelo, esta es la cita más normal que he tenido con Serik desde que salgo con ella. — Agregó JJ, sacando un par de risas en los presentes — Por cierto ¿Le han dicho a Phichit que estamos aquí? — Oh, Phichit, cierto. El Tailandés era el mejor amigo del Katsudon y lo más probable es que a Victor se le haya pasado el hecho de avisarle. JJ y Serik fueron a buscar café para los cuatro mientras Yuri avisaba a Chulanont de la situación y Otabek miraba el reloj de la pared.

— Phichit dice que tomará el primer vuelo que encuentre ¿No tienes frío? —El kazajo negó, Yuri dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del más alto— ¿Sabes? Hoy tenía todo el día planeado, después del musical te llevaría a cenar a mi restaurante favorito, luego daríamos una vuelta por el centro de San Petersburgo y volveríamos caminando al hotel. Lamento que hayamos tenido que pasar la noche en un hospital, Beka.

—Yura —Otabek pasó su brazo por los hombros del menor y lo atrajo un poco más a él— No importa donde sea realmente, yo vine aquí para pasar tiempo contigo y ¿Sabes? Puede que sea la cita más rara que vaya a tener en la vida pero me alegra que sea contigo — El corazón de Yuri hizo un flip cuádruple al escuchar esa frase y su cara ardió al máximo, ahora si necesitaba ese café para poder beberlo y luego escupirlo.

— Idiota, no digas esas cosas tan embarazosas.

— ¿Podemos ir mañana a tu restaurante favorito? No será una cena elegante pero…

— Está bien — El rubio se acurrucó al lado del mayor, haciéndolo guardar silencio, si Otabek seguía diciendo esas cosas la cabeza le terminaría explotando — Pero necesito ese café ¿Dónde demonios se metió Serik?

— Lenguaje, jovencito, estamos en un hospital y estás rodeado de recién nacidos —La hermana de Otabek pudo escuchar su mala palabra desde el fondo del pasillo, JJ la seguía detrás ambos cargando dos vasos de café— Compré americano para todos, espero que te guste así Yuri, no te pregunté antes ¿De qué hablaban? — Preguntó entregando el café a su hermano y a Yuri, sentándose luego a un lado del rubio, JJ a su derecha.

— Nada importante— Dijeron ambos al unísono. La kazaja y el canadiense compartieron miradas antes de restarle importancia a su respuesta, JJ abrigó a Serik con su chaqueta cuando la vio tiritar un poco. La conversación que tuvieron las siguientes horas que tuvieron que esperar no fue más lejos de lo que usualmente solían conversar, de vez en cuando se turnaban para ir a la máquina expendedora a comprar comida y de vez en cuando alguno de los cuatro se quedaba dormido sobre la silla (Esos generalmente eran los omega del grupo) Hasta que finalmente el doctor salió del pabellón buscando a los amigos y familiares del matrimonio.

— Oh gracias a dios —el primero en levantarse de los asientos fue el rubio, quien rápidamente se acercó al cirujano a preguntar por el estado del bebé— ¿Salió todo bien? ¿El niño está bien? ¿El cerdo está bien? ¿El viejo no hizo nada estúpido?

— Tanto el joven Omega como el bebé están en perfecto estado, el señor Nikiforov casi se desmaya, pero ¿Por qué no va a verlo usted mismo? Pueden acercarse a esa ventanilla a ver al bebé —El joven corrió prácticamente hacia la famosa ventanilla, Otabek y los demás le siguieron de cerca, del otro lado un notablemente emocionado Victor cargaba entre sus brazos a un recién nacido, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún era muy pequeño para determinar si se parecía al alfa o al omega, pero a los ojos de Yuri ese niño era simplemente la cosa más genial que ha visto en sus 18 años de vida ¿Ese es acaso el fruto del amor entre esos dos tórtolos? Es impresionante lo que las maravillas del amor de pareja pueden hacer, crear seres tan geniales como son los bebés. Si él se enamorara algún día ¿Podría crear algo así de lindo con esa persona? Su mirada instintivamente se dirigió hacia Otabek, al darse cuenta de eso volvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el bebé nuevamente ¿Por qué por una fracción de segundo la imagen de Otabek con su bebé en brazos se cruzó por su mente? Demonios, esto de vivir simplemente le estaba generando más líos mentales de los que imaginó, y un poco de náuseas.

— ¡Chicos! Les presento a todos a mi pequeño Haru ¿A que no es la cosa más preciosa del mundo entero? —Victor alzó al niño en el aire como en la película del rey León y todos los presentes entraron en pánico ¿Esa es la forma correcta de levantar a un recién nacido?

— ¡No levantes a mi ahijado de esa forma idiota! —Gritó Yurio delante de todos, y aunque sacó un par de carcajadas, pronto todos los demás se unieron para hacer que el reciente padre dejara de usar a su hijo como un muñeco.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Spotted: Tres chicos y Velma Kelly fueron vistos en el hospital de San Petersburgo recibiendo al bebé nacido del matrimonio del año ¿Qué le esperará al pequeño Haru viviendo con sus padres y Yurio? ¿Qué le espera a Yurio a partir de estos nuevos pensamientos? ¿Seguirá pensando en que los bebés son producto netamente del amor? ¿Serik aceptará una quinta cita con JJ? ¿Cómo habrán sido las citas anteriores para referirse a una en el hospital, con la muchacha en sus ropas de musical como una normal?_

SE QUE ME DEMORÉ CON ESTO, PERO ES QUE ME PASARON TANTAS COSAS (Juro que no tomo más, lo juro) Y bueno, he estado huyendo de mi ciudad y apenas me vine a una donde tengo internet, lo siento en serio, pero tengo problemas de ansiedad (¿)

¿Se dieron cuenta de que Serik dijo quinta cita? Sí, ha tenido más citas con JJ que la que Otabek y Yurio planearon como "Venganza" pero como pudieron ver la chiquilla es especial, quizá por eso es que JJ quiere algo de ella en su JJ style.

Hice el capítulo un poco más largo como compensación, debido a mi colapso emocional me costó más de la cuenta escribirlo, pero finalmente aquí estoy y espero que les guste.

¡Muchos cariños y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. Eventos más desafortunados

_**Capítulo 8: Eventos mucho más desafortunados**_

Dos semanas han pasado desde el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia Katsuki-Nikiforov, el pequeño bebé, Quien resultó tener los llamativos ojos del alfa también nació tan tranquilo como el omega, rara vez lloraba y solo pedía atención cuando sus necesidades vitales lo pedían, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su padre alfa siempre quisiera tenerlo cerca o que el rubio usara la mayor parte de su día en mirar al niño dormir sin atreverse nunca a cargarlo en brazos.

— Chicos, Haru crecerá con problemas si se siguen comportando así con él— Yuuri cargó a su cachorro en brazos para darle de comer. Mientras ambos rusos le miraban desde el sillón con expresión confundida— Yurio, mirar fijamente al niño podría hacerle mal, mi madre dice que pueden cargarlos con mala energía si los miran demasiado y Victor, por favor, nuestro hijo no es un avión, ni un tren, ni un cañón que lanzar en el aire, tiene dos semanas apenas, juega así con él cuando al menos sepa en qué parte del mundo está ¿Si? — El peliblanco bajó la cabeza mientras que el rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, nadie se podía oponer a Yuuri cuando usaba su voz de mamá.

— Yo lo cargo, solo que lo hago cuando ninguno de ustedes está mirando, es vergonzoso el escándalo que hacen cuando me ven con él.

— ¡Es que es emocionante ver a mis dos pequeños juntos, Yurio eres un excelente hermano mayor! —Victor estuvo a punto de lanzarse a abrazar al menor hasta que el pie de este en su cara lo detuvo.

— ¡Basta, que no soy tu hijo! ¿Ves que no me puedo ir de esta casa, Katsudon? El solo imaginar dos como Victor me da escalofríos.

Yuuri suspiró y dejó a los rusos hacer sus cosas mientras alimentaba al pequeño Haru, quien miraba con sus grandes ojos azules la escena — ¿Ves esto, bebé? Es precisamente lo que no debes hacer en la vida — Le susurró al bebé antes de dirigirse a la cocina a alimentar al pequeño lejos de los gritos.

— Ahora que lo dices ¿Cómo te fue con Otabek? Te perdimos todo el día ayer y no te apareciste por el hospital ¿La pasaron bien? —Preguntó el pentacampeón una vez la batalla con almohada que tuvo con el Omega terminó.

— Estuvo bien, salimos a almorzar y rentamos una moto por el día, Beka condujo todo el camino hasta Moscú y fuimos a ver mi abuelo, fue fabuloso, el abuelo nos dio mucha comida y perece que Beka le agradó mucho, incluso lo invitó a visitarlo otra vez cuando esté en Rusia en algún momento, es genial, pensé que siento mi abuelo tan como es no le agradaría porque no habla mucho, pero las cosas resultaron bien.

— Me alegra, podríamos reunirnos todos aquí y traer a tu abuelo para que conozca a Haru ¡Será genial! Podemos comer Katsudon, Nikolai nunca lo ha comido ¿Verdad? Sería genial que lo probara, de seguro le gustará. — Nikiforov es un profesional en hacer planes de la nada pero la idea de invitar a Otabek a Rusia nuevamente y estar con su abuelo y todo ese ambiente familiar se le hizo bastante agradable y ¿Por qué no? Podría transformarse pronto en una agradable tradición.

— No te excedas con lo cursi, Nikiforov, o yo no seré el único Plisetski que pateará tu trasero, me voy a entrenar ¿Vienes, anciano? Tus días libres por paternidad terminaron, si no llegamos en media hora a la pista Yakov nos cortará la cabeza, levanta tu viejo trasero, nos vamos — Victor reclamó un poco sobre el tiempo de apego con su pequeño cachorro haciendo un berrinche de infante pero llegaron a la pista de hielo a tiempo para que Yakov les gritara sin la necesidad de la amenaza de muerte pero les cortó un par de horas más entrenando en el hielo.

— ¡Yuratcha, basta de estar en el teléfono! — Gritó el severo entrenador ruso desde su lugar fuera de la pista— ¡Mila! Quítale el celular a Yuri, se le será confiscado hasta que termine la práctica — La pelirroja patinó 5 minutos detrás del rubio antes de poder quitarle el aparato pero lo logró finalmente. Yuri estaría sin celular por al menos las siguientes 4 horas que duraría la práctica.

— Espero tengas una vida de dolor y sufrimiento, Mila— Gruñó el Omega a su amiga mientras esta daba curiosas vueltas a su alrededor.

El resto de la práctica fue como de costumbre en el equipo Rusia, Victor molestando a todo el mundo, Georgi hablando de cómo hacer de su rutina una representación de su vida amorosa y Mila siendo siempre Mila, Yuri por su parte no le quedó otra que efectivamente entrenar, sin su teléfono no tenía distracciones y en una hora más o menos memorizó por completo las coreografías de ambos programas para la siguiente competencia. Podía escuchar su celular sonar desde fuera ¿Podría ser mensajes de Otabek? No, ese no era el sonido que tenía para los mensajes, sin duda era alguien llamando, la curiosidad se lo comía ¿Quién podría estar llamando de forma tan insistente? Si se acercaba a mirar el teléfono de seguro Yakov haría cortar su cabeza, pero después de unos minutos el teléfono dejó de sonar y el rubio se calmó, probablemente se trataba de las empresas de telefonía.

O eso pensó hasta que el teléfono de Victor sonó y este fue a contestar rápidamente (Su instinto de alfa protector le hacía correr cada vez que su teléfono sonara, fuese o no Yuuri quien llamaba) y estuvo unos minutos al teléfono, de seguro no era el Katsudon, cuando él llamaba Victor se encargaba de hacer saber a todo el mundo cuánto lo amaba a él y a su bebé. Cuando colgó no dijo nada hasta que estuvo a un costado de Yakov quien fijó la mirada en el más joven del equipo, Yuri vio a ambos entrenadores ¿Acaso había algo mal en su rutina? Estaba seguro de que había memorizado bien los pasos.

— Yuri, ven aquí —Dijo Yakov con una voz que nunca antes había escuchado de su parte, no había ni severidad ni enojo ¿Acaso es preocupación lo que se evidenciaba en su tono de voz? Yuri se acercó con expresión confusa, Victor seguía allí, viéndolo también con esa cara que pocas veces había visto en su rostro, no preguntó qué pasaba, esperaría que ellos lo dijeran— No quiero que te alteres por lo que te voy a decir pero… Llamaron a Victor, Nikolai está en el hospital.

Eso no podía ser cierto, el abuelo estaba perfectamente bien y todo es una broma maquinada por ambos entrenadores para distraerlo de su entrenamiento, pero, Yakov jamás le seguiría la corriente a Victor y también explicaría las llamadas constantes a su celular. Demonios, no el abuelo, no ahora que las cosas parecían estar tomando un rumbo mucho más agradable. Su cuerpo tembló y las piernas no le respondían ¿Cuál es el proceder en esos casos? Victor se adelantó a cualquier cosa y tomó al menor por los hombros antes de que cayera en el hielo, aún en estado de shock los demás ayudaron para meterlo en el auto de Victor, quien condujo a toda velocidad (o al menos la que le permitía el límite legal) hacia el hospital donde habían internado a Nikolai, en el trayecto el joven Plisetski no dijo ni una palabra, lo que preocupó en serio al peliplateado, sabían que tarde o temprano el abuelo de Yuri se pondría débil, por eso comenzaron a hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos de Yuri, sin embargo ni él ni su esposo pensaron que el momento llegaría tan pronto. Como pudo avisó al japonés de lo que pasó y este quedó de decirle a Otabek y los demás, prometiendo llegar al lugar tan pronto como pudiese conseguir un taxi.

— Yuri, estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes ¿Si? —Esperó una especie de respuesta del más joven pero no la obtuvo ¿Qué diablos podría hacer ahora? Solo atinó a conducir más rápido, de seguro al llegar al hospital y se enteraran de que todo fue nada más que un susto Yurio volvería a ser el mismo de hace algunos minutos. Pero las noticias que obtuvieron en el hospital no fueron para nada alentadoras para el rubio, Nikolai habría sufrido un accidente cerebro vascular que lo envió directo al quirófano, atendido por el neurocirujano, Yuri seguía sin decir una palabra y Victor seguía sin saber qué hacer con él.

— Victor… ¿Mi abuelo se va a morir? —Fueron las primeras palabras que el rubio dijo, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones a la salida del área de cirugía, el peliplateado nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con las personas en momentos difíciles, pero podría hacer cualquier cosa para que Yuri dejara de estar triste.

— Yuri, no digas eso… El cirujano hará todo lo posible para que tu abuelo salga de esto, todo va a estar bien, Yuratcha —Se inclinó frente al menor y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio siempre ha mostrado frente a los demás una fachada fuerte, como una muralla impenetrable aun así el apenas había cumplido 18 años, en ciencia cierta seguía siendo solo un joven lleno de miedo de perder a la única persona que ha estado a su lado toda la vida— No me moveré de aquí hasta que todo esté bien.

— ¿No tienes que ir a ver a tu familia? Puedo estar solo aquí Vitya.

— Yuuri viene para acá con Haru, llegará en un rato. Yuri, tú también formas parte de nuestra familia, estaremos contigo, aquí. — Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Victor está siendo tan serio sobre un tema, pero dicha situación no da pie a hacer alguna especie de broma, Yuri está preocupado y como la persona adulta más cercana a él lo mínimo que hacer es darle un poco de apoyo.

Yuri no habló más hasta que el Katsudon apareció por el pasillo del hospital, con el pequeño Haru dormido en su coche, abrigado hasta el mayor rincón de su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Hay noticias? —Preguntó una vez dio un abrazo a Victor como saludo— Llamé a Otabek, tomará el primer vuelo que encuentre con vacantes, estará aquí en unas 5 horas…—Murmuró a su esposo, sabía que Yuri no gustaba de mostrarse débil ante los demás, saber que el kazajo estaba en un avión única y exclusivamente por él le causaría más ansiedad.

— Sigue en el quirófano… —Murmuró el rubio, antes de dejarse caer instintivamente en el hombro del japonés, quien acaba de sentarse a su lado— ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ni siquiera sé cuánto costará todo esto… Diedushka solo se preocupará más al salir de esto… Si es que sale de esto.

— En lo que menos tienes que preocuparte es en el dinero o los trámites, Yurio. Victor y yo nos encargaremos de todo, tu solo preocúpate de enviarle toda tu energía positiva a Nikolai para que salga pronto de esto ¿Si? Luego lo llevaremos a tu casa y te ayudaremos a cuidarlo, ya le hablé a Yakov… Vendrá mañana con Lilia y Mila.

— ¡Yuri! — Desde el pasillo una voz femenina resonó en todo el pasillo y nada más y nada menos que Serik Altin apareció desde la puerta, corriendo hacia el menor, esta vez no vestía su traje de musical y Jean Jaques Leroy caminaba detrás de ella cargando su abrigo, diciendo cosas como "Serik, no puedes gritar aquí, es un hospital" — Yuuri me dijo lo qué pasó ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes en Rusia… Aún? — El musical ya había salido de las carteleras del teatro de San Petersburgo, no había razón para que ambos siguieran en el país, a no ser que— Ohg, están siendo asquerosos juntos, asco.

— No es el tema importante ahora — La hermana de su mejor amigo se sentó a su lado, ahora estaba atrapado entre Yuuri y ella en los asientos— Supimos lo que pasó y JJ nos trajo corriendo hacia acá, o bueno, conduciendo. Me preocupo por ti, eres como el hermano pequeño que siempre quise proteger, sé que tengo otros tres hermanos pequeños pero, entiendes el punto ¿Si? Te estimo mucho, y si me necesitas, yo estoy.

— Y bueno, sé que no he sido la persona más agradable del mundo contigo pero también tienes mi apoyo, si Serik se preocupa por ti yo también lo haré— Cosas buenas que le han pasado a JJ y comenzar a salir con la hermana de Otabek, desde que comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos el nivel de idiotez del canadiense se redujo a un nivel más tolerable. No les dijo nada, pero la leve sonrisa que le sacó la situación fue un silencioso modo de agradecimiento, le agradaba tener en su vida gente como Victor, Yuuri y los demás, le hacían sentir un poco más acompañado en el momento, si lo mismo hubiese pasado hace algunos años ¿Quién hubiese estado? Absolutamente nadie. Miró a los presentes una vez más, seguía faltando alguien. Otabek de seguro estaba en Almaty, entrenando y siendo responsable, probablemente no llegaría y enviaría pronto un mensaje de apoyo. Deseaba tenerlo allí, pero los casi 5000 kilómetros de distancia que separan su localización actual del país vecino hacían las cosas muy difíciles.

Durante las horas que pasaron sin tener noticias tomaron turnos para dormir, traer comida y cuidar de Haru, afuera el sol dejó de brillar al ser cubierto por un montón de nubes negra anunciando la cercanía de una tormenta, afortunadamente el hospital estaba calefaccionado y Yuuri siempre venía preparado para el particular clima de Rusia, el frío no fue tema para el grupo que aún esperaban noticias del estado del querido Nikolai Plisetsky.

Cinco horas, cuarenta minutos y quince segundos pasaron para que el doctor finalmente saliera por la puerta, vistiendo aún el traje de operaciones.

— ¿Son los familiares de Nikolai Plisetsky? —De inmediato todos se pusieron de pie, rodeando al cirujano entre todos los presentes.

— Éste chico es su nieto… Nosotros estamos a cargo de él.

— Bien… Jovencito —El médico directamente se dirigió al familiar directo del paciente— Hicimos todo lo posible con tu abuelo, pero el accidente cerebro vascular que afectó su cerebro comprometió bastante… Lo siento, chico, pero tu abuelo ha fallecido.

Todo ha quedado en silencio en la sala de espera, Victor miró a Yuuri, luego a Yuri, lo mismo con Serik y JJ quienes no dijeron nada, esperaban que el rubio dijera algo, pero nada salió de su boca ¿Qué se podría decir en esos momentos? Nikolai, la persona que Yuri más apreciaba en el mundo acaba de dejar el plano terrenal así sin más, justo cuando la noche anterior habían estado hablando de hacer planes para reunirse todos. Victor fue el primero en acercarse al menor, puso su mano sobre el hombro del omega e intentó abrazarlo.

— Yuri..

— Necesito salir. —Dijo con voz sombría, evitando los brazos de Viktor para darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de emergencia más cercana— No me busquen.

— Espera, Yuri —Esta vez fue el japonés quien intentó hacer algo pero el ruso parecía no querer escucharles, simplemente lo vieron desaparecer por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

— Demonios, iré a buscarlo —Serik tomó su chaqueta rápidamente, pero la mano de JJ la detuvo por un momento.

— ¿No crees que deba pasar un momento a solas?

— Jean, tú estuviste allí cuando murió mi padre ¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que hice?

— Tú… Fuiste a casa de uno de tus tíos y atacaste su bar, te embriagaste tanto que al salir casi te atacan un par de alfas en un callejón…

— Ahora Yuri no está pensando, puede llegar a cometer muchas locuras así, si llega Beka díganle que me llame

— ¿Qué te llame para qué? Lo intenté, pero mi batería murió cuando llegué a Rusia ¿Está todo bien? Perdón la demora, por la lluvia el avión tomó un buen rato en aterrizar… — Mucho más tarde de lo esperado Otabek hizo su aparición en la sala de espera, todos lo miraron en silencio, él solo hizo un chequeo rápido a los presentes en la sala— ¿Dónde está Yuri?

— Beka… —Serik no sabía la manera exacta de abortar la noticia

— Nikolai falleció — Dijo Victor, demasiado serio para ser Victor — Yuri ha salido, Serik estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo.

— Te acompaño— El kazajo sacudió un poco su chaqueta y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a volver por donde mismo llegó a ver si podía encontrar al omega aún en el hospital— Si tenemos suerte lo encontraremos antes de que salga del hospital.

— Bien, JJ tú vienes conmigo, dame tu teléfono — El canadiense hizo caso y la chica hizo entrega del aparato a su hermano— Si no lo encontramos en cinco minutos, me llamas del celular de JJ, mi número es el primero de su agenda.

—Nosotros nos quedaremos arreglando todo el papeleo… Les ayudaríamos, pero Haru no está preparado para salir en una tormenta —Yuuri y Victor claramente querían ayudar, pero alguien debía arreglar el tema legal en el hospital y también estaba Haru, es de total inconsiencia sacara un bebé de dos semanas en medio de una tormenta, todos lo entendían, nadie los juzgaría.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo y tomaron pasillos diferentes, encontrar a Yuri y evitar que hiciera alguna locura cegado por el shock de la noticia. Recorrieron los alrededores del hospital, la capilla (Aunque Yuri no fuese religioso) y unas cuadras más allá, no hay señal alguna del omega, cinco minutos exactos y el celular de Serik sonó, Otabek del otro lado de la línea estaba entrando en pánico.

—Rikie — Hace años Otabek no usaba ese apodo con ella, la última vez que lo escuchó fue en el funeral de su padre— No está por ninguna parte— Ese tono de voz nunca lo había escuchado de parte de su hermano, pero JJ si, y la expresión que puso al hacerlo fue de preocupación— Tomaré la moto y…

— Escucha, Otabek —Esta vez JJ tomó el teléfono— Si tomas esa motocicleta puede que algo malo pase ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Te das cuenta de la inmensa tormenta que hay? No seas idiota, no queremos otra tragedia, deja tu maldita motocicleta donde está y busca al chico a pie —Nunca nadie había escuchado la voz de alfa de JJ, pero esta era realmente intimidante, incluso para el otro alfa, que desde la otra línea solo dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

—Está bien, iré a buscarlo por el este, ustedes vayan por el otro lado, manténganme informado— Y colgó.

— Gracias por preocuparte tanto de mi familia, JJ — Declaró la kazaja una vez su teléfono volvió a sus manos— Es increíble como siempre logras estar ahí para los momentos difíciles.

—Hey — El canadiense tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica omega y dejó un suave beso sobre su frente— Tengo la esperanza de que algún día pueda llamarla nuestra familia, siempre estaré preocupado por lo que pase en ella. Ahora vamos a buscar a ese gato escurridizo.

Del otro lado de la calle Otabek está a punto de perder la cabeza, a pesar de conocer más o menos las calles de Rusia Yuri lo hacía aún más, literalmente pudo haberse escondido en cualquier parte, si deseara desaparecer, claro que lo haría pero no se podría permitir eso, Otabek sabe perfectamente cómo se siente perder a la persona que más quieres de un día para otro y sabe también que es necesario el apoyo, aunque en un principio siempre se diga que no es necesario. Ahora bien, estamos hablando de Yuri Plisetsky ¿Dónde se podría meter si deseara desaparecer del mundo? ¿Un bar? No, aunque tiene la edad legal para eso Yuri nunca ha tolerado esos lugares, jamás entraría a uno, sobre todo con su total rechazo a los alfa, no es una opción ¿De vuelta a su casa? No, demasiado lejos. Demonios, el lobo interior de Otabek comenzaba a volverse loco ¿Dónde más, donde, donde?

El sonido de las cuchillas deslizándose en el hielo fue la respuesta, claro, como había sido tan idiota.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron siguiendo el sonido del huelo siendo desgarrado, nadie más que Yuri podía generar un sonido tan fuerte al deslizarse por el hielo, ha de haber un lado congelado o una pista pública cerca, y así fue, bajo la tormenta el rubio se movía por la pista vistiendo nada más que su pantalón de jeans y una camiseta sin mangas. Lo primero que hizo el kazajo fue llamar a Serik diciendo que lo encontró, después de eso caminó silencioso hacia él, parecía no importarle nada más que seguir moviéndose sobre el hielo, pero sus ojos mostraban la infinita tristeza que lo consumía en el interior.

— Yura… —Dijo cuando estuvo al borde del hielo, lo dijo en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para captar la atención del omega, quien al levantar la mirada y ver a su amigo de inmediato mostró sorpresa y desconcierto, él debería estar en Almaty ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró? Se acercó a él, y una vez pudo comprobar que realmente Otabek estaba frente a él y no era producto de su imaginación, se lanzó a sus brazos.

— El abuelo está muerto… —Murmuró aferrándose con fuerza a la chaqueta del ajeno, pudiendo sentir parte de su aroma, una mezcla perfecta de menta, roble y café que lo hacía sentir completamente en paz.

— Lo se Yura… Lo siento.

— Estoy solo ahora… —Por primera vez desde que le dieron la noticia se dio el derecho a sollozar.

— No estás solo, Yura… Nunca lo estarás, Victor y Yuuri jamás de dejarían solo, y solo para que sepas— El alfa se aferró un poco más al menudo cuerpo de su amigo omega— Yo tampoco pienso moverme a ninguna parte, o al menos no de tu lado, debemos volver al hospital o te vas a resfríar… —El rubio asintió y dejó que Otabek lo abrigara con su chaqueta, aferrados uno del lado del otro volvieron al hospital donde Victor y Yuuri lo recibieron con un asfixiante abrazo, Victor mencionaba lo preocupado que estuvo y el japonés simplemente no podía parar de llorar, al parecer las hormonas aún no dejaban tranquilo del todo a su cuerpo. Recibió un regaño de Serik y unas palmadas en el hombro de JJ quien le trajo ropa seca de una tienda cercana, el abuelo murió, es tal vez la experiencia más triste que Yuri ha tenido que vivir en sus 18 años de vida, pero es ahora que puede darse cuenta que en realidad no estaba solo, que junto a él siempre estarán esas personas que lo darían todo por él.

Y si le preguntan, él también haría lo mismo por ellos.

Se acurrucó a un costado de Otabek para relajarse con su aroma cuando subieron al auto de Viktor camino a la antigua casa de Nikolai a preparar el funeral, se venían tiempos difíciles, pero está seguro que tiene lo suficiente para salir adelante.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Nikolai Plisetski definitivamente dejó su marca en la vida de Yuri, pero su partida ha sacudido a todo el círculo cercano de su nieto, pero la real tristeza se vive en privado, con los más cercanos ¿Estará orgulloso de ver que su nieto ha conseguido amigos que siempre velarán por él? Podemos asegurar que sí._

 **OHMYGOD,** sí, lo hice, merezco la muerte, abuelo no se merecía esto, pero el drama me lo aclamaba, me pedía a gritos que esto pasara. JODER, ME ODIO A MI MISMA POR HACERLE ESTO A NIKOLAI, soy lo peor. Pero es que pensé en muchas cosas y ver el capítulo de Gossip Girl donde uno de los personajes pierde a su padre solo me empujó a hacerlo de una vez, aunque sufriera mucho escribiendo como murió ;; Ay, en serio me dio pena.

Estaba pensando en hacer un capítulo especial relatando las citas anormales de Serik y JJ después del capítulo del funeral de Nikolai (Que incluirá otras cosas), pero no sé, si les gusta la idea lo haré y si no simplemente seguiré la historia como va (¿) Por favor déjenme su opinión, me ayuda mucho al momento de tomar una decisión.

Y sí, hubo momentos romanticones en medio de la tristeza pero es que tanta tristeza me provocaría un ataque de ansiedad y ya he tenido muchos en una sola semana, jajaja.

¡Espero disfruten este capítulo y nos vemos en dos días! Sus comentarios me llenan el corazón de felicidad, jumbitos para tod-s ustedes 3


	9. Todo un caballero

_**Capítulo 9: Todo un Caballero.**_

Tras la muerte de Nikolai Yuri pudo darse cuenta de que tal vez no estaba tan solo como imagino que lo estaría, siempre pensó que en el día del funeral de su abuelo estaría solo él en el cementerio y tal vez Yakov. Sin embargo en el cementerio había más gente de la que pudo imaginar, la familia Katsuki se tomó la molestia de tomar un vuelo rápido a Rusia al igual que el resto de la familia Altin, otros patinadores internacionales también se las arreglaron para llegar y todo el equipo de patinaje Ruso llegó, todos se tomaron el tiempo de presentar sus condolencias al rubio antes de que iniciara la ceremonia, Yuri agradecía el gesto como podía, nunca fue un experto en tratar con las personas así que solo murmuraba un escueto agradecimiento dejando que Viktor se encargara del resto, tampoco agradeció al peliplateado por eso, pero llevan conociéndose la cantidad suficiente de años para saber que no hacía falta decirlo.

Otabek estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, durante el funeral y también durante la estúpida recepción después de eso, la verdad es que Yuri no quería estar allí pero Viktor insistió, gracias a que Otabek seguía allí podía continuar mostrándose tranquilo ante el resto, de no ser así ya los habría echado a todos de la casa de su abuelo.

— Yuri — Katsuki apareció de la nada en un momento, luciendo inmensamente confundido sobre algo, tanto el ruso como el kazajo se le quedaron mirando un tanto descolocados por su actitud— Hay alguien que nunca en mi vida he visto, dice que quiere entrar y…

— Si no le conoces que no entre Katsudon, no quiero desconocidos en el velatorio de mi abuelo —El omega se cruzó de brazos, tajante en su decisión.

— Es que no entiendes, Yuri… Esa chica dice que es tu madre — Ahora sí que todos estaban confundidos ¿No que la familia sanguínea de Yuri solo se formaba por su ahora fallecido abuelo?

— Creí que tu madre había desaparecido… —Dijo Otabek, buscando alguna especie de respuesta de parte de su amigo, pero al ver que su rostro mostraba igual o mayor confusión que la de él, se dio cuenta de que no obtendría respuesta satisfactoria de su parte.

— Yo también —Fue lo único que dijo antes de separarse del retrato de su abuelo y dirigirse a la entrada de la casa, donde la mujer estaba esperando como dijo el Katsudon. Otabek esperó unos segundos antes de caminar detrás de su amigo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ni la menor idea, pero sintió la necesidad de ir tras él y protegerlo, si es que necesitaba ser protegido.

La mujer que esperaba fuera del domicilio indudablemente era la copia femenina de Yuri, por su apariencia parecía estar cerca de los 35 años y su estatura era la misma que la del patinador ruso, sus grandes ojos verdes eran adornados por un par de gafas ópticas y al igual que todos los presentes vestía de negro. " _Muy joven_ " Pensó el kazajo cuando la vio, pero se aguantó el comentario y se quedó unos pasos detrás de su amigo, quien aún no decía nada.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — Preguntó sin pelos en la lengua, al parecer también asumió su parentesco en consecuencia de su inmenso parecido físico.

— Hablas igual que él… Generalmente es lo primero que me decía cada vez que llegaba a casa ¿Cómo has estado Yuratcha? ¿Te va bien con el patinaje, pudiste entrar al circuito profesional? — _"Oh"_ El kazajo abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Acaso ella no toma los diarios de vez en cuando? Yuri era acreedor de un montón de medallas de oro ¿Esas no son cosas de las que las madres de preocupa? Al menos la suya lleva un conteo exacto de cuántas medallas tiene.

— Creo que tus preguntas llegaron unos 18 años tarde, responde ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Yuri, no creo que sea momento para esto…—Otabek dijo desde su lugar, llamando la atención de los dos rubios.

— Beka — El rostro del rubio cambió por completo al notar la presencia de su mejor amigo en el lugar — No me di cuenta que estabas allí…

— Sigue lloviendo, te resfriarás si sigues aquí, vuelve adentro con los demás… Pueden solucionar esto más tarde, cuando los invitados se vayan— Sugirió haciendo espacio en la puerta para invitarlos a pasar, incluyendo a la mujer. El rubio miró a su mejor amigo y este simplemente asintió, asegurándole con el gesto de que todo iba a estar bien, el omega entró y su madre intentó seguirlo, pero le detuvo por un momento el caballeroso agarre de la mano de Otabek.

— Creo que no es buena idea que insista, Yuri tiene un fuerte temperamento ¿Le puedo ofrecer una taza de té, o café? — Otabek en el entretanto le hizo un gesto a Yuuri, quien seguramente podría llevar la situación mucho mejor, con otra persona físicamente igual a Yuri estaba comenzando a perder un poco la cabeza.

— Me alegra que Yuri haya encontrado un alfa caballeroso como tú, a diferencia de lo que fue su padre… —Dijo finalmente la rubia sentándose en uno de los sofá de la sala— ¿Cómo te llamas, querido? — _"Espera ¿Qué?"_

— Uhm, Yuuri ¿Puedes traerle un café? Yo, debo buscar a Yuri ¿Si? — " _Y tal vez encontrar una cerveza"_ ¿Por qué no aclaró de una vez la situación con la madre de Yuri? Es tan fácil aclarar que solo son amigos, pero no dijo nada y dejó que otra persona se hiciera cargo. ¿Acaso él y Yuri parecían ser pareja? O al menos ¿Tanto así como para que una persona desconocida lo pensara de esa forma apenas los vio? Y ni siquiera estaban cerca el uno del otro.

— Victor ¿Viste a Yuri?

— Depende cual ¿El mío o el tuyo? Bueno, no tuyo, no aún, en fin ¿Cuál?

— Rubio, temperamento difícil… —Otabek claramente no iba a responder por el "suyo" Lleva tiempo logrando identificar las trampas poco sutiles que Victor intentaba poner en las conversaciones y también encontró la forma de evitarlas.

— Oh, entró y se encerró en la que era su habitación, es esa del fondo ¿Pasó algo? Pasó corriendo hacia allá y no tuve tiempo de preguntarle.

— Su madre apareció hace un rato… —Cuando el kazajo dijo esto el rostro del 5 veces campeón de patinaje cambió a uno de preocupación, y pudo sentir incluso un poco de molestia. Ahora sí que todo se hizo más confuso ¿Victor sabía algo que los demás no?

— ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Habló con Yuri?

— Solo un poco, le dije que no era momento, pasó y Yuuri está con ella ¿Hay algo que estoy ignorando? Solo por preguntar, no tienes que decirme si no es de mi incumbencia.

— Cada vez que ella aparece, Yurio la pasa mal. No estoy diciendo que sea una mala mujer, debe tener buenas razones para dejar a su hijo pero ya lo ha ilusionado mucho con volver a formar parte de su vida para después desaparecer, me preocupa que esta vez haga lo mismo. Ve a verlo, yo intentaré hablar con ella ¿Si? No tienes que preocuparte — El alfa siquiera esperó respuesta del otro y simplemente se dio la vuelta hacia donde su esposo compartía nada más que silencio con la progenitora de su protegido. Otabek no insistió y fue a la antigua habitación de Yuri al final del largo pasillo de la casa, avanzó un par de metros y notó que algo allí olía _demasiado bien_ y mientras más se acercaba a la puerta más intenso se hacía el embriagante aroma que muy en contra de su voluntad despertaba a su lobo interno. " _Oh"_ Reconocería ese aroma en cualquier rincón del universo, es el mismo que llevaba ya un buen tiempo impregnado en su antigua chaqueta de Kazajistán, aquel que según su doctor gatilló su tardía presentación como alfa, el aroma de Yuri Plisetsky.

— Yura… — El alfa habló desde el otro lado de la puerta, conteniendo cada uno de los impulsos primitivos que su naturaleza obligaba. Yuri nunca antes había dejado que lo sintieran de esa forma, y con tanta gente en la casa de seguro que no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, algo andaba mal — Yura ¿Estás bien? —Incluso su voz comenzó a sonar diferente " _Oh vamos, no es el momento para dejarse llevar ahora, contrólate Otabek, estás en un funeral"_

— Entra —La voz agitada del rubio del otro lado de la pared fue directa, tanto que el sentido común del moreno se apagó durante esos segundos en que abrió la puerta y vio a Yuri sentado en la cama, sin corbata ni chaqueta y la camisa a medio abotonar, una imagen realmente estimulante pero esta también reactivó la cordura en el alfa, quien cerró la puerta antes de que el aroma del ruso se extendiera por toda la casa y todos lo notaran.

— Yura, creí que estabas tomando supresores… ¿Los tomaste verdad? —Intentó acercarse al rubio para ayudarlo, pero si avanzaba un poco más perdería la cabeza y su lobo interno ganaría la batalla y definitivamente no era el momento, no cuando acaban de enterrar a Nikolai — ¿Quieres que llame a Yuuri? Él…

— Yo… Los olvidé, con todo esto que pasó los olvidé, demonios —Yuri se acercó al mayor y se pegó a su cuerpo, claramente su celo había llegado en el peor momento posible, y eso sumado con el hecho de que olvidara sus supresores definitivamente estaban provocando en la cabeza del alfa un montón de líos— Beka, ayúdame… — Su voz sonó suplicante como nunca antes lo había escuchado, y aunque fue como música para sus oídos, claramente Yuri no estaba siendo él mismo " _No, espera"_ Las delgadas manos del menor se colaron bajo la camisa del kazajo y acariciaron sus abdominales " _Maldición, Yuri"_ En ese momento había una lucha mental entre dos Otabek, uno deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tomar a su pequeño amigo y ayudarlo con su problema y el otro apelaba a la situación, no podía hacer eso con Yuri, al menos no de esa forma, cuando está completamente claro que Yuri no está pensando con claridad — Hagámoslo.

— ¿Qué? — No es que nunca se le hayan acercado omegas, desde que se supo que era un alfa había recibido insinuaciones de todo tipo de parte de algunos y algunas omegas en Almaty, pero nunca nadie había sido tan directo como Yuri. Sus ojos tan llamativos lucían tan suplicantes y adorables en ese momento que negarse solo evidenciaría en Otabek un problema mental. Pero antes que cualquier otra cosa, Yuri era su amigo y si accedía a hacer eso con él, en ese estado donde cordura es lo que menos tiene el ruso destruiría toda la amistad que ambos han luchado por mantener, aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas, simplemente no era lo correcto— Yura, no, Yura debo llamar a Katsuki para que te ayude, Yura… Ya basta. —Tuvo que quitar las manos del menor de su pantalón antes de que se diera cuenta de que el lío ya no estaba solo en su mente.

— ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo, Beka, hay alguien más? ¿No soy atractivo para ti? Demonios, Beka…

— Yura, eres precioso —Aún sostenía las manos del menor y las acarició suavemente, alejando un poco al omega— Y créeme que he pensado en este momento más veces de lo que es sano, pero si alguna vez vuelve a repetirse, me gustaría que estuvieses completamente consiente, y estar seguro de que en serio quieres hacerlo… — ¿Acaso estaba declarándose a su mejor amigo con esas palabras? Podían ser interpretadas así, no le importaba, así se sentía y nunca fue de ocultar sus sentimientos con el rubio— Ahora no eres completamente tú, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir. —Suspiró y dejó al menor solo en la habitación nuevamente, afortunadamente parecía que nadie se ha dado cuenta del particular aroma del omega en la casa, pero no se mantendría así por mucho tiempo así que fue en búsqueda del japonés para que se hiciera cargo de su rubio amigo. Lo encontró junto a Victor como es obvio, pero a diferencia de hace un rato la madre de su amigo ya no estaba, las preguntas las haría más tarde, debía conseguir ayuda para Yuri y también calmarse un poco después de rechazar la que pudo haber sido la oportunidad de su vida — Yuuri, Yura necesita sus píldoras, es… Muy urgente —Dijo esforzándose tal vez demasiado en mantener la compostura, una vez Yuuri captó lo que quería decir se fue de inmediato al patio, el aire frío de Rusia sumado a la tormenta sería suficiente para calmar el lío hormonal que se había hecho su cuerpo.

— Beka ¿Estás bien? Estás rojo como tomate — La voz de su hermana mayor lo tomó por sorpresa— ¿Pasó algo adentro? Desapareciste con Yuri un buen… Oh. —La mayor definitivamente no se quedaba atrás respecto a sacar conclusiones— No bromees ¿En serio? El funeral de su abuelo fue hoy, Beka, creí que tenías mayor control sobre…

— No lo hice, Serik, claro que no lo hice…

— Oh, eso tiene más sentido — La chica metió las menos en su enorme abrigo buscando algo, después de un rato sacó de un bolsillo interior una mini botella de escocés — Lo traje por si acaso, mamá de dice que es la única forma de soportar el frío en Rusia pero tú lo necesitas más, ahora cuéntame ¿En serio no? Creí que él te gustaba mucho.

— Y claro que me gusta —Aclaró el moreno, bebiéndose el contenido de la botella, que no era mucho, después de todo la botella era del tamaño de las que daban en los aviones— Pero así no, si llega a repetirse algún día me gustaría que sea porque Yuri también siente lo mismo, no porque sus hormonas se lo piden.

— Aw, mi hermano pequeño es todo un caballero — Molestó ella tirando de una de las mejillas del más alto.

— Agh ¿No que JJ debería estar pegado a ti como lo ha estado todo el último tiempo?

— Ah, las gemelas lo secuestraron y están haciendo de las suyas con él antes del vuelo de regreso a Almaty ¿Quieres acompañarlo? En un rato irá a dejar a mamá y a las chicas al aeropuerto, te vendría bien un poco de aire, te aviso si pasa algo con el pequeño tigre.

—… Creo que tienes razón, y si tengo suerte mamá tendrá otra de estas —Bromeó, agitando de un lado a otro la botella vacía.

— Nada de emborracharse con alcohol de avión, Otabek Altin, es deprimente, ve a salvar a JJ de nuestras hermanas y vayan al aeropuerto — El recipiente de vidrio se le fue arrebatado y antes de que el buen humor de su hermana desapareciera decidió hacerle caso.

En la habitación del rubio y gracias al rápido actuar del japonés Yuri terminaba de pasar por su infernal momento hormonal, el segundo desde que fue presentado como un omega.

— ¿Por qué estas cosas pasan en el peor momento del mundo? Demonios, es una molestia, gracias Katsudon —Yuri prácticamente pateaba cada mueble de la habitación, Yuri por su parte solo escuchaba, no había mucho que decir al respecto— Apareciste en el momento justo.

— Hubiese llegado más tarde de no ser porque Otabek me llamó, estaba muy alterado ¿Estuvo aquí contigo?

— Otabek… Demonios, es cierto… Me comporté como un idiota con él Katsudon, le pedí que me _ayudara_ con mi celo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero…

— ¿Ustedes…?

— ¡Demonios no, Katsudon! — Yuri de inmediato tomó una almohada y la lanzó hacia el pelinegro, afortunadamente Mari estaba cuidando de Haru, por lo que el peligro de impacto de almohada solo dañó al patinador — Él… Dijo que no quería si yo estaba así, que no lo haría si yo no lo quería en serio…

— Otabek es muy educado, es como todo un caballero.

— ¡Lo sé, maldita sea!

— ¿Por qué estás tan frustrado, Yurio? Otabek se preocupó por ti y te cuidó incluso cuando sus hormonas probablemente lo estuvieran matando ¿Eso no es bueno? — Yuri sabe perfectamente que es bueno, en parte su rechazo a los alfa era por su incapacidad de contener sus impulsos hormonales, pero Beka siempre fue diferente, es por eso que se sentía tan cómodo a su lado, incluso su aroma le hacía sentir cómodo ¿Entonces la razón para estar frustrado?

— No fui capaz de decirle que si quiero.

— ¿Querías? Yurio, el funeral de Nikolai fue esta mañana.

— ¡No en ese momento! Pero sí… En otro momento ¿Entiendes? ¿Qué pasa si todo se vuelve a arruinar entre nosotros otra vez?

— Oh, Yurio, Otabek jamás volvería a alejarse de ti. —Yuuri, comprensivo como siempre palmeó suavemente su hombro — Deberías hablar con él, o no sé pero arreglar las cosas— _"Estúpido Katsudon que siempre tiene la razón"_ Desde que el japonés llegó a Rusia que su mayor fuente de apoyo ha sido él _"Casi como una madre"_ Pero el orgullo de Yuri basado en su anterior rivalidad le impedía agradecerle al Katsudon todo lo que ha hecho por él en los últimos años.

— ¿Ella se fue?

— Uh, sí… Dijo que volvería otro día.

— Siempre dice eso — Murmuró al final, sentándose al lado del japonés, ya no tenía sentido seguir enojado con su madre biológica por no estar, justo a su lado tenía a las personas que necesitaba. Yuuri, Victor, Otabek y sus familias con el tiempo se transformaron en el único apoyo que creía necesario en su vida. Golpearon la puerta de la habitación, del otro lado apareció Otabek, su rostro estaba calmado como siempre y en sus manos cargaba un vaso con refresco.

— ¿Te sientes mejor, Yura? Perdón por no venir antes, acompañé a JJ a dejar a mi madre y a mis hermanas al aeropuerto ¿Tienes sed? Te traje un refresco —Oh, cierto, desde que se encerró en su cuarto que no ha comido nada y puede sentir un poco la necesidad de llenarse de azúcar.

— Gracias Beka… — Sonrió, Yuuri estaba en lo cierto, Otabek era demasiado bueno como para volver a alejarse, eso le aliviaba tanto que podría saltar de felicidad— ¿Te quedarás aquí?

— Me quedaré tanto como tú creas que sea necesario, o hasta que Victor y Yuuri me echen de su casa, lo que pase primero —Los tres presentes en el cuarto rieron y Yuri tomó su refresco, no si antes dedicarle una dulce mirada a Otabek _su caballero_.

.

.

. 

**Notas de la autora**

Ok, me pasaron muchas cosas esta semana, desde que olvidé mi computadora donde estaba de vacaciones hasta que me intoxiqué con comida y estuve tres días vomitando todo lo que entraba por mi boca, me esforcé mucho hoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste Otabek caballero es el mejor Otabek vamos a quererlo mucho. Bueno, como pueden ver las cosas se salieron un poco de control porque nuestro pequeño Yurio estaba tan preocupado de otras cosas que olvidó sus píldoras ¿Ustedes qué habrían hecho en el lugar de Otabek? ¿Habrían hecho lo mismo que nuestro caballero sin armadura? ¿Esperan ver a la madre de Yuri nuevamente en la historia? No se alteren, ella no hizo nada malo, como dijo Vitya, no es mala mujer, pero inconscientemente provocó inseguridad en Yurio ¿Quieren verla en otro capítulo para esclarecer todo, ahora que Yuri dejó de lado el resentimiento de tenerla lejos? TAN TAN.

Esta semana me quedaré escribiendo tanto las continuaciones de esta historia como las historias que publicaré para la **semana OtaYuri** que será del 20 al 27 de este maravilloso y corto mes ¡Espero las historias reciban su apoyo! 


	10. Niñeros

_**Capítulo 10: Niñeros.**_

Jamás lo creyó real pero Otabek hablaba en serio con el hecho de quedarse con él en Rusia, después de que todo lo que pasó con el abuelo terminara finalmente el kazajo se contactó con su entrenador y prontamente cambiaron su lugar de entrenamiento al país vecino, Yakov no tuvo problema con ello para sorpresa de todos, el entrenador ruso dijo que le vendría bien a Yuri pasar tiempo con alguien tan correcto como Otabek, que espera que algo de la actitud de Altin se pegara en él. Aunque Victor y Yuri seguían sin tener problema de tener al amigo del rubio en su casa el moreno decidió rentar el apartamento del piso de arriba para mayor comodidad.

Yuri nunca le dijo que se sentía un poco solo, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su mejor amigo todo el día en la casa, y aunque se veían todos los días en la pista y visitaba seguido el nuevo apartamento del mayor, el omega se sentía mucho más seguro con el kazajo a su lado todo el tiempo por lo que usaba como excusa a Victor y Yuuri para visitar todos los días el departamento del piso superior, donde Beka lo esperaba con comida deliciosa y una película en Netflix.

Su rutina de todos los días se volvió altamente alterada un viernes por la noche, coincidentemente el día del aniversario de bodas de la pareja Katsuki-Nikiforov. El matrimonio deseaba celebrar su aniversario a solas y la mejor idea que tuvieron para delegar el cuidado de su pequeño cachorro fue Yuri, después de todo el rubio adoraba al pequeño niño de ojos azules.

— Entonces te dejé una lista con todo lo que Haru necesita y sus horarios, cualquier cosa que pase llama a cualquiera de los dos, Victor ahora tiene dos celulares, dejé el número del segundo celular por su no contestamos el primero, hay medicina en la cajonera por si…

— Katsudon — Yuri interrumpió el discurso que el japonés estaba dando, Haru mientras tanto estaba en los brazos del rubio jugando con su cabello— Vivo aquí desde antes que mini-Katsudon naciera, creo saber varias de las cosas que aquí anotaste, y creo saber bien como cuidarlo, te prometo que llamaré si algo pasa pero por favor no te alteres tanto ¿Hace cuánto el viejo y tú no salen juntos? Calmate o yo mismo te subiré a patadas al auto para que disfruten su maldita noche de aniversario.

— Cuida el lenguaje cuando Haru está escuchando.

— ¡Váyanse ya o perderán su reservación! —Exclamó Plisetsky al japonés, quien después de chequear que el rubio estaba en lo cierto corrió fuera del apartamento, estaba en lo cierto, si no se apresuraba perderían la reservación en el restaurante. Ahora en el apartamento quedaba solo el omega y el pequeño Haru, quien aún jugaba con el largo y rubio cabello de su cuidador, sin entender realmente nada de lo que pasaba.

— Bien, vamos a darte de comer mientras escuchamos música. Tus padres tardarán en llegar.

Nunca antes había cuidado de niños, es más, antes de que naciera Haru Yuri era una persona de poco contacto con bebés y niños, recuerda que una vez le hicieron sostener un bebé ante algunos periodistas y este rompió en llanto, rápidamente lo devolvió a su madre e hizo como si nada pasara. Afortunadamente Haru era callado como el omega y Yuri parecía agradarle, o al menos eso mostraba el bebé sentado en su silla para comer.

— Cuando tengas dientes prepararé los mejores piroshki que alguna vez hayas probado, es una lástima que el abuelo no esté para que te prepare los suyos, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sean tan buenos como los de él —El pequeño claramente no entendía ni un poco lo que decía su "hermano mayor" pero de todos modos movió sus manos y se rió. Yuri rió un poco con él pero el momento fue interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta ¿Los padres del niño ya han regresado? ¿Tanto necesitan de su cachorro para estar afuera apenas una hora y volver?

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Otabek recordó que no le mencionó que esta noche no iría a ver películas a su apartamento — Beka, demonios, lo olvidé… No te dije que estoy cuidando a Haru, Victor y el Katsudon salieron por su aniversario y… Lo siento.

— No digas groserías cuando el pequeño está escuchando ¿Puedo pasar? —En silencio el rubio asintió, el kazajo se encargó de cerrar la puerta y Yuri volvió donde Haru, a terminar su tarea de darle de comer. Otabek saludó al pequeño desordenando su cabello y tomó asiento cerca de ellos, en completo silencio, simplemente contemplando — Él es muy tranquilo, recuerdo que cuando Aylin y Aysel eras así de pequeñas lloraban todo el tiempo, mamá nos dejaba con Serik cuidando de ellas mientras trabajaba y era todo un lío, ya que los dos éramos muy jóvenes, pero supongo que por eso me llevo bien con los bebés ahora, me gustaría decir lo mismo de mi hermana, pero no puedo.

— Aún no conozco persona que diga que le desagrades, Beka, creo que es algo que viene en tu persona más que en el hecho de que cuidaste a tus hermanas— Haru había terminado de comer por lo que pronto volvió a los brazos de Yuri quien comenzó a mecerlo de un lado a otro para ayudarlo con sus gases— Y hablo en serio, le caes bien hasta a Lilia, y Lilia odia a todo el mundo. 

— Lilia no es tan mala, solo debes saber encontrar un tema de conversación con ella — _"Y ahí está mi punto, Lilia no conversa con nadie"_ Pensó el rubio — ¿Vemos una película para hacer dormir a Haru? Juro que encontraré algo apropiado para niños en Netflix — No es mala idea, ya venía hora de hacer dormir al bebé y una buena distracción facilitaría el trabajo de hacerlo dormir, el niño había heredado la energía de Victor y Yuuri, juntos. Yuri caminó con el bebé en brazos hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá, Haru en su regazo y Otabek al lado de Yuri. La verdad es que el kazajo no tenía ni la menor idea de títulos adecuados para niños así que simplemente puso la primera película que apareció en el género de Comedias Familiares, afortunadamente fue una buena elección para hacer dormir a Haru pues a los 15 minutos de iniciada ya se había dormido profundamente.

— Espera aquí, iré a dejarlo a su cuna — Habló bajito el rubio, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Victor y Yuuri donde mantenían la cuna del bebé. Se encargó de que quedara bien tapado y volvió a la sala, a su lugar en el sillón justo al lado de Otabek— ¿Quieres seguir viendo la película?

— ¿La verdad? Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, pero pensé que ayudaría a que Haru se durmiera —Rió el alfa, apoyando su brazo en el sillón, Yuri por su parte dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del mayor. Desde el funeral de Nikolai que el contacto físico entre ellos se había hecho mucho más constante y cada vez más íntimo, pero nunca habían hablado del tema, simplemente comenzaron a estar más cercanos de lo que ya eran. Otabek rodeó con un brazo la menuda figura del omega y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

— ¿Te parece si vemos Black Mirror entonces? 

— Creí que nunca lo pedirías.

Desecharon la idea de la película familiar y volvieron al menú de Netflix donde seleccionaron la serie mencionada, Yuri se había obsesionado completamente con esa serie pero había jurado al kazajo que solo la verían juntos y ha pasado ya más de una semana por verse todos los capítulos de una sola vez, pero el saber que vería los capítulos junto a él le hacía disfrutarlo mucho más es decir ¿Quién no disfrutaría de ver la televisión con baja luz y entre los fuertes brazos de alguien como Otabek? No puede ser culpado por sentirse así de bien en una situación tan doméstica con la persona que le gusta " _Porque él me gusta en serio ¿Verdad? No es solo algo que me estén provocando mis estúpidas hormonas ¿Cierto?"_ Yuri nunca antes había sentido algo por una persona románticamente hablando ¿Cómo saber si ese algo que hay entre él y su amigo va más allá de lo que su segunda naturaleza les pide? " _Debo hablar con Katsudon sobre esto"_ Pensó finalmente, no queriendo interrumpir el exquisito momento con el moreno debido a sus líos mentales además, el capítulo que reproducían era realmente bueno.

— Tierra a Yuri Plisetsky, repito, Tierra a Yuri Plisetsky, te preguntaba si quieres ver el otro episodio ¿Pasa algo, Yura? — Diablos, Otabek lo atrapó prestando atención a otra cosa ¿Qué decir ahora? Al parecer llevaba un buen rato preguntando si reproducir el otro capítulo de la serie o no. _"Piensa rápido, piensa rápido Yuri, no digas algo estúpido, no digas algo estúpido"_

— ¿Crees que deba hacer público el hecho de que soy un omega? — _"Oh, mierda"_

— ¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Ya sabes cómo son los periodistas con ese tema ¿Recuerdas cómo fue con Yuuri? — Es cierto, cuando el mundo del deporte se enteró que el japonés era un omega (Antes que Victor fuese su entrenador) las cosas para él fueron mucho más difíciles, desde insinuaciones innecesarias de los patrocinadores hasta preguntas realmente indiscretas de los medios, finalmente se centraron en su condición de omega más que en su desempeño en el hielo. Afortunadamente Victor apareció para ayudar a Yuuri a callarles a todos la boca, lo que vino después de eso ya es historia conocida.

— Lo sé, así como también sé que soy capaz de callar de una patada a cualquiera que me diga algo estúpido, además soy un patinador genial, no hablar de mi asombrosa técnica es un delito —Claramente no era su idea inicial para desviar el tema de su distracción pero al parecer había funcionado y el tema de conversación había cambiado, a algo no muy cómodo para el rubio, pero definitivamente algo mejor que aclarar sus enredados sentimientos.

— Si está bien para ti, voy a estar ahí para apoyar lo que sea que quieras hacer Yura — A veces Yuri piensa que Otabek es irreal, pues no cree que alguien tan carente de defectos exista sin embargo no dijo nada, disfrutó de las palabras del kazajo y se acurrucó a su lado, siento recibido por sus cálidos brazos. Le agradaba la idea de pasar el tiempo libre con Otabek simplemente haciendo cosas domésticas como ver películas y acurrucarse en el sillón, pero no estaba seguro de si esto era alguna especie de señal para saber hacia dónde van sus sentimientos ¿Había una forma en específico para saberlo? Otra vez se había quedado atrapado en sus líos mentales, pero esta vez en vez de quedarse viendo al televisor se quedó pegado mirando el rostro del alfa, quien claramente notó eso, y su mano estaba en la mejilla del rubio "¿En qué momento?" Pensó cuando vio el rostro preocupado del moreno— Yura ¿Estás bien?

Además de ser absolutamente bueno en todo, Otabek también tiene la habilidad de lucir guapo en todo maldito momento " _Demonios, debo resistir el impulso"_ El rubio en serio trataba de aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del más alto pero en cualquier momento la fuerza de voluntad se le iría por el caño. Para fortuna de la mente de Yuri, Haru despertó y su llanto se pudo oír en todo el apartamento. 

— Demonios, ya vengo.

Haru parecía haber despertado por un mal sueño, sin embargo por más que Yuri lo intentara el pequeño no podía dejar de llorar, pronto Otabek apareció para intentarlo también sin resultado, Yuri comenzó a desesperar, Victor y Yuri no llevaban ni dos horas fuera de casa ¿Y si arruinaba su primera cita en mucho tiempo por no poder hacer dormir a Haru otra vez? 

— Beka, no deja de llorar y no tiene hambre, su pañal está limpio, tengo que llamar a Victor. 

— Espera, deja intentar algo, funcionaba todo el tiempo con mis hermanas, y créeme, cuando las dos lloraban al mismo tiempo era todo un problema —El kazajo tomó al bebé entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado, comenzó a mecerlo y después de un rato así comenzó a cantar una canción _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_ pudo reconocer, Yuri había olvidado que a todas las cualidades de Otabek se le sumaba el talento musical, malo para la psiquis del menor pero muy efectivo con los bebés, si bien solo era la voz del moreno esta era suave y calmada lo que hizo que Haru dejara de llorar, con la misma calma su compañero patinador comenzó a pasearse por el apartamento, en ningún momento dejó de cantar y mecía suavemente al hijo de Victor y Yuuri, quien no dejaba de contemplar al kazajo cantar con sus enormes ojos azules " _¿Cómo diablos se atreve a verse así con un bebé?"_ Se decía a si mismo Yuri siguiéndolos de cerca, cuando llegaron a la sala se decidió a mirarlos desde el sofá, fueron tal vez tres minutos los que se demoró en cantar toda la canción, pero fueron tres minutos que disfrutó de ver a Otabek con un niño en brazos.

— Sí que eres bueno en esto, cuando te retires deberías considerar dedicarte a cuidar niños— Haru no se había dormido pero había vuelto a su naturaleza tranquila, al ver a Yuri estiró sus brazcitos hacia él y el rubio respondió, ahora el bebé jugaba con su cabello como siempre lo hacía. Beka se rió un poco.

— Creo que me dedicaré a la música, después de todo ocupé varios años en la universidad con la música —Ambos volvieron al sillón para intentar hacer dormir otra vez al pequeño, esta vez no usarían la televisión— Puedo cantar otra para hacerlo dormir, si quieres, algo más tranquilo, menos Oz.

— Si pudiste hacer que dejara de llorar, definitivamente con otra canción lo puedes hacer dormir— Se acomodó con el bebé al lado de Otabek y este los abrazó a ambos.

— ¿Cómodo?

— Mucho… — Haru también parecía estar cómodo en los brazos del rubio, pues se acercó más a él luciendo completamente interesado en su "hermano mayor" y su amigo — ¿Vas a cantar o no? — El héroe de Kazajistán, antes de hacer caso a lo que Yuri le dijo rió un poco por la actitud del rubio, quien a pesar de estar en un ambiente completamente cómodo y familiar (Que en secreto Otabek disfrutaba mucho) No dejaba de lado su personalidad tan típica y entrañable. Conocía perfectamente la canción apropiada para hacer dormir a Haru, una que su madre cantaba cuando Serik y él eran más pequeños y así mismo lo replicaron ellos cuando cuidaban a las gemelas.

Comenzó a cantar _"I'll Stand by You"_ en voz baja, pero con el volumen suficiente para que el rubio y el bebé escucharan su voz. La letra hablaba por sí sola, no había que pensar demasiado, era una canción que habla de la incondicionalidad y del interprete permanece al lado de esa persona en todo momento, sobre todo en los más tristes. Podría ser coincidente, pero la canción hablaba en parte de cómo se sentía hacia el rubio que descansaba entre sus brazos, Yuri no necesitaba esconder nada de él, fuese esto feliz, triste o vergonzoso, cualquier cosa que pudiera escuchar de Yuri estaría bien para él y siempre se mantendría a su lado para apoyarlo.

Para cuando terminó de cantar pudo ver que el pequeño bebé Nikiforov ya se había dormido en los brazos del patinador rubio — Yuri, se durmió, vamos a dejarlo a su cuna — Murmuró al omega moviendo un poco su brazo, pero este no reaccionó en lo absoluto, solo aferró un poco más al bebé en sus brazos— ¿Yuri? — Segundo llamado sin respuesta, estiró un poco el cuello y vio quizás la imagen más adorable que alguna vez ha visto en la vida, nada de lindos gatitos de internet ni pandas estornudando, de seguro no hay nada en el mundo más adorable que Yuri durmiendo con Haru acurrucado entre sus brazo. Se vio tremendamente tentado a tomar una fotografía pero si se movía un poco más despertaría al rubio, y no sentía deseos de romper la hermosa escena que tenía lugar entre sus brazos, lo que sí hizo fue acomodarse un poco mejor para tener mejor vista de ella. Desde hace un tiempo que Otabek tiene perfectamente claros sus sentimientos hacia el rubio que descansa entre sus brazos pero nunca se ha atrevido a decirlo por temor a arruinar la gran amistad que mantenían, y después de lo ocurrido durante el celo del menor ocultó sus sentimientos para evitar poner a su amigo incómodo, pero estaba bien así, mimaba a Yuri cada vez que quisiera y él parecía aceptarlo con gusto, pedir más sería ser demasiado ambicioso, o al menos eso pensaba.

Si el soñado día en que Yuri correspondiera sus sentimientos y forjaran una relación tan fuerte como la de Victor y Yuuri ¿Sería así como pasarían sus días libres? ¿Así sería si, hipotéticamente tuvieran sus propios hijos? Claro, aún eran extremadamente jóvenes y tener hijos no está en sus planes próximos al menos hasta tener más o menos la edad de Victor, pero si llegara ese día, con Yuri a su lado, le gustaría que las cosas fuesen de esa imagen mental que tuvo fue incluso más satisfactoria que la que tenía en frente.

El matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki volvió a su hogar pasadas las tres de la madrugada, algo tarde para ser una pareja con un cachorro esperando en casa, pero después de estas casi un año sin salir de casa a disfrutar el uno del otro perdieron la noción del tiempo estando juntos, sabían que en casa Haru estaría bien con Yuri.

— Yurio — El omega entró a la casa cargando un par de bolsas— Pensamos que tendrías hambre así que pasamos por Piroshki de camino ¿Quieres comer ahora o..? Oh. —En el sofá del apartamento Otabek, Yuri y Haru dormían plácidamente acurrucados entre sí, el japonés hizo un gesto a su esposo para que entrara en silencio. Victor al verlos casi grita de la emoción pero en lugar a eso sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía del momento — No vas a subir eso ¿Verdad? Yurio nos matará.

—Claro que no, pero admite que es algo que disfrutas contemplar, sé que en un futuro nos agradecerán por esta ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos? Hace mucho frío afuera — Yuuri negó y se acercó a ellos, Haru estaba tan dormido que no sintió cuando volvió a brazos de su padre, tampoco lo sintió Yuri quien solo se acurrucó más en los brazos del kazajo— Les traeré algo para que se cubran entonces.

Cuando Victor volvió con una manta y cubrió a los más jóvenes con ella se encargaron de apagar las luces y llevar al bebé a su cuna, dando por finalizado su día de aniversario. Mientras tanto en la sala de estar, Yuri despertaba al no sentir entre sus brazos al pequeño Katsudon, al ver que estaba cubierto por una manta y todas las luces apagadas supuso que Victor y Yuuri regresaron, cuando intentó levantarse para irse a su cuarto un par de brazos lo retuvieron, en ese momento recordó a Otabek, sintió como la sangre llegaba rápido a sus mejillas pero en vez de alejarse ocultó su rostro en el kazajo, respirando un poco de su aroma, que con el tiempo se había transformado en algo así como su relajante natural y antes de que se diera cuenta se había dormido nuevamente.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Las cosas entre el héroe y el hada están más cercanas que nunca ¿La noche de amor doméstico será el pie inicial a lo que podría ser su futuro juntos? Al menos la pareja de casados lo piensa así ¿Cuál será el siguiente paso? ¿Podrá Yuri aceptar sus sentimientos y decírselo a Otabek o este último será quien tome el valor para abordar el tema?_

Si conocen las canciones podrán notar que estuve viendo Glee (¿) Si alguien no conoce las canciones, estas son Somewhere Over The Rainbow de Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwoʻole y I'll Stand by You de The Pretenders.

Esta semana he estado muy enojada por muchas cosas y mi ansiedad alcanzó niveles "Yuuri Katsuki" sí, así de mal estoy (¿) Lamentablemente yo no tengo un Vitya que me ayude #penita. A este Fanfic le queda poco, si todo sale bien llegará a los 15 episodios + Un capítulo especial. Así que, afírmense a sus sillas y hagan sus apuestas, jeje. (SE VIENE EL +18 VIEJA NECESITO PREPARARME PARA ESTO)

El Otayuri doméstico me da vida y alimenta mi alma, así que les quise regalar un poco de este + Otayuri en paternidad, que es otra cosa que encuentro inmensamente… Linda.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos vemos en unos días con la continuación.


	11. Cumpleaños

_**Capítulo 11: Cumpleaños.**_

— Yurio ¿Sabes qué tipo de pastel le gusta a Otabek? — Yuri estaba completamente pendiente a su teléfono, pero de todos modos escuchó la pregunta que el japonés le había hecho, eso le hizo levantar la vista de las redes sociales por un segundo.

— ¿Y pastel para qué? —Sinceramente desde que la escuela ya no es un tema para él que ha perdido completamente la noción del espacio y el tiempo. La pregunta de Yuuri le provocó, por alguna razón la necesidad de ver la fecha en el teléfono— Oh, mierda — 30 de Octubre, claro que había una razón por la que Yuuri preguntara por un pastel, el cumpleaños del Kazajo estaba a solo 24 horas de llegar y Yuri _no tenía ni la menor idea._

— ¿No te acuerdas del cumpleaños de Otabek? Estaba pensando en invitarlo a cenar ese día, ya que está nuevamente lejos de Almaty y podría sentirse nostálgico por eso.

— Claro que se cuándo es su cumpleaños, solo… Me perdí en el calendario, demonios, es mañana ¿Debería comprarle un regalo? — Otabek siempre le daba presentes para su cumpleaños, lo mínimo que podría hacer por él sería comprarle algo, le pediría un día sin entrenamiento a Yakov para tener tiempo de buscar algo apropiado para su amigo.

— Otabek siempre tiene detalles así contigo, sería lindo que compraras algo para él, Victor lo invitará a cenar cuando vaya a darse una vuelta a la pista de hielo, está ayudando a Georgi con algo — Yuri asintió en silencio y mientras comía su desayuno, miraba las páginas de cada tienda existente en la ciudad buscando un regalo apropiado para su misterioso amigo, ¿Ropa? La última vez que le compró ropa a Otabek esta le quedó demasiado pequeña, no es una opción ¿Accesorios? Otabek tenía un piercing en su lóbulo izquierdo, pero ya tenía un montón de aretes, todos iguales ¿Tecnología? No, Otabek solo usaba redes sociales porque era obligado (Por Yuri y sus hermanas)

— Podrías regalarle algo para su guitarra, como cuerdas o algo así — Victor desde atrás veía todo lo que el rubio buscaba en su teléfono— Creo que lo necesita, lo escuché decir algo hoy en los vestidores. Voy saliendo en el auto ¿Quieres que te deje cerca del centro comercial?

— ¡No estés espiando lo que veo en mi teléfono! ¿Cuándo llegaste allí? Acosador— Yuri cubrió el teléfono con ambas manos, haciendo pasar desapercibido que Victor casi le hizo saltar de la silla del susto— Y sí, que flojera tomar un taxi, nos vemos Katsudon — El menor tomó su mochila y chaqueta y salió del apartamento con Victor. En el automóvil Yuri se fue en extremo silencio mirando páginas de música, pensando en un regalo apropiado para el héroe de Kazajistán, el peliblanco miraba el camino prestando atención de vez en cuando a lo que Yuri buscaba, no tenía ni la menor idea sobre instrumentos musicales, no sabía diferenciar entre una guitarra normal o una profesional, no podía ayudar mucho a su joven amigo.

— ¿Y si llamas a su hermana y le preguntas? Ella podría ayudarte mejor sobre qué le podría gustar a Otabek… —Miró a Victor sorprendido por su idea, pues aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía razón, Serik siempre contestaba sus mensajes y era la persona perfecta para preguntar por un obsequio adecuado para Beka.

— La paternidad te volvió más listo, anciano, déjame aquí, puedo caminar el resto de camino — Al peliplateado le costó entender lo que Yuri había dicho, para cuando lo hizo el menor ya no estaba en el auto y el semáforo en verde le obligaba a avanzar. El rubio por su parte de camino al centro comercial buscaba a la hermana de su amigo por cualquier red social en la que la tuviera agregada, la que contestara primero, y no es porque estuviera pasando por un momento de ansiedad buscando un regalo, solo se trataba de su naturaleza impaciente.

 **Serik Altin**

"OK, Yuri entendí el mensaje, en qué necesitas ayuda tan urgentemente"

 **Yuri**

"El cumpleaños de Beka es mañana"

 **Serik Altin**

"Creo saber cuándo está de cumpleaños mi hermanito, Yuri…"

 **Yuri**

"¡No es eso! Quiero comprarle algo, voy camino a una tienda de música"

 **Serik Altin**

"Oh, eso… Si quieres algo simple puedes comprar cuerdas para su guitarra, me dijo que ya no tenía, o si te quieres lucir con otra cosa, Otabek siempre quiso un ukelele"

 **Yuri**

" Esas guitarras pequeñas, enserio?"

 **Serik Altin**

"Ahora son muy populares, aunque unos discos de vinilo para sus mezclas también le gustarán, generalmente las hace en digital, pero Beka siempre ha tenido cierto gusto por lo clásico"

 **Yuri**

"Te mantendré informada"

 **Serik Altin**

" O bien si no encuentras nada sé que le gustará verte con una cinta de regalo en el cabello! 😏 "

 **Yuri**

"No seas idiota 😒"

Bien, ahora tenía un par de ideas, ahora tiene que encontrar la maldita tienda de música en el inmenso centro comercial ¿Alguna vez había entrado? Generalmente iba al centro comercial a comprar cosas como ropa y accesorios, jamás se había interesado por pasar a algún otro tipo de tienda ¿Cómo es que pides cosas en una tienda de música sin parecer un completo idiota? Yuri solo escuchaba, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en todas las cosas que Beka se preocupa cuando toca un instrumento. Pasó frente a su tienda favorita y con todas sus fuerzas intentó ignorar el cartel gigante que anunciaba con llamativas letras que todo estaba a mitad de precio pero no pudo, no se resistió y entró a comprar una mochila negra con detalles en animal print de leopardo que desde hace un buen tiempo esperaba comprar.

" _¡Oh, Mierda"_ A sus 18 años Yuri aún tenía problemas para concentrarse en una sola tarea _"Tienda de música Yuri, debes buscar la bendita tienda de música sin distraerte"_ Mintió, antes de encontrar la tienda de instrumentos musicales entró a otras 4 tiendas diferentes y terminó comprando más ropa, nuevos cordones para sus patines y una nueva carcasa para su teléfono. Efectivamente la tienda vendía esas pequeñas guitarras que Serik había mencionado y también cuerdas para las guitarras "regulares" Pero había un montón de ellas de diferentes marcas y sinceramente, no entendía ni una sola palabra de las que traían las especificaciones.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle? — La vendedora se acercó a él y entró en pánico, la verdad es que la chica podría ayudarle, pero aún no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba buscando. Negó varias veces con el rostro diciendo que solo estaba mirando y pidió autorización para tomar fotografías para enviárselas a Serik, probablemente la única persona que puede sacarlo de su lío con las compras.

 **Yuri**

"No sé qué significa nada de lo que dicen estas cosas ¿Qué debería comprarle?"

 **Serik Altin**

"Yuri… Son como las tres de la mañana… "

 **Yuri**

"No en Rusia, y creo que tampoco en Kazajistán… ¿Dónde se supone que estás? 😏"

 **Serik Altin**

"No me cambies el tema. Beka se sentirá mal con algo demasiado costoso, solo compra algo sencillo, la que está en medio se ve bien ¿Me dejas dormir ahora?"

 **Yuri**

"¿Segura que dormías? 😏"

 **Serik Altin**

"Recuérdame otra vez por qué somos amigos"

Molestar a Serik por un rato desenredó un poco su lío mental y finalmente compró la guitarra pequeña (¿Cómo dijo Serik que se llamaban?) Y cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra regular, Para su fortuna la vendedora envolvió las cosas para regalo porque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo poner papel de regalo a esa caja. Ahora el problema radicaba en cómo diablos llevaría todas esas bolsas a la salida del centro comercial y cómo _diablos_ iba a subir con todas esas cosas al autobús, pero se las pudo arreglar metiendo bolsas y bolsas dentro de otras bolsas más grandes, un completo desastre pero pudo llegar al apartamento de Victor y Yuri sin mayor complicación. Bueno, casi se encuentra con Beka en el ascensor pero se cubrió con las bolsas y esperó al otro ascensor haciéndose el tonto, aunque de no ser porque el kazajo tenía sus enormes auriculares en los oídos hubiese sido atrapado con el regalo al casi gritar cuando lo vio.

— ¿Conseguiste un regalo Yurio? — Preguntó el japonés meciendo al pequeño Haru que se acaba de dormir — No pude averiguar qué pastel le gusta a Otabek pero creo que haré uno de fresa, iba a llamar a Serik pero creo que en Montreal es de madrugada, de seguro no me iba a contestar— " _Oh, entonces por eso me decía que era tarde"_ Pensó el Yurio dejando caer toda su humanidad sobre el sofá de la sala, las bolsas las dejó a un lado, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que demora el moreno en la ducha más el tiempo que demora en comer algo tardaría más o menos una hora en aparecerse por el apartamento buscándolo, lo que le daba un buen tiempo para procastinar.

— Le compré cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra, y una de estar guitarras pequeñas que Serik dijo que quería.

— ¿Un Ukelele?

— Sí, como sea.

— ¿Entonces por qué traes tantas bolsas contigo?

— Rebajas Katsudon, rebajas.

Yuuri siendo como es se encargó de ordenar el desorden que el rubio había dejado con las compras en la sala y también ayudó a guardar el regalo de Beka en un lugar donde este no pudiera verlo (Yuri planeaba dejarlo a un lado de uno de los muebles de la entrada y ahí fue donde el japonés ofreció su ayuda) y luego ofreció su ayuda para preparar el pastel, cosa que terminó con el rubio comiendo fresas con crema mientras Yuuri hizo a solas la parte de la preparación, para cuando el pastel estuvo terminado Victor ya había vuelto de la pista y Otabek llegaba tarde a su aparición diaria en el hogar. No es que ya estuviera acostumbrado a que apareciera todos los días a la misma hora para hacer cualquier cosa, pero sí es raro que demorara en ello. El omega más joven miró su teléfono por si se le había pasado algún mensaje del mayor pero no había nada allí, solo un par de mensajes de Mila invitándolo a una fiesta de Noche de Brujas, la pelirroja siempre hacía invitaciones como esa y Yuri siempre las rechazaba, desde que el kazajo y él son amigos la noche del 31 de Octubre está completamente reservada para una noche de películas o de Skype con él. Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo después de rechazar la invitación de la patinadora y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá " _Quizás hoy tuvo un entrenamiento muy duro y solo quiere descansar"_ su gato se acostó sobre su regazo y se dedicó a acariciar su abundante pelaje cuando sonó el timbre de entrada, el sobresalto que le provocó a Yuri el sonido hizo que Sashya saliera disparada a la habitación, el rubio también salió disparado pero a abrir la puerta, del otro lado Otabek esperaba con el semblante serio y estoico que le siempre sin embargo al ver que su amigo estaba notablemente alterado su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación _"Oh diablos, quizás qué estará pensando, debí dejar que el Katsudon abriera la puerta"_

— Yura ¿Estás bien? Estás como un… Poco alterado.

— No es nada ¿Tú por qué demoraste tanto? Generalmente te apareces por aquí poco después de cenar y ya son casi las once —Otabek puso una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo y dejó un beso sobre su frente que lo descolocó y le hizo subir los colores al rostro.

— Lo siento, pasé tiempo extra en el gimnasio y cené tarde ¿Puedo pasar?

— Uhm, sí, lo siento, pasa ¿Qué quieres hacer? — El rubio se hizo a un lado de la puerta, Otabek cerró la puerta, saludó al matrimonio también presente en la sala y caminó con Yuri hacia el sofá, donde ambos se sentaron como ya estaban acostumbrados.  
— Estoy cansado ¿Podemos solo quedarnos aquí a procastinar por siempre?

— Yo también estoy cansado, pasemos todos el rato juntos —Victor llegó de la nada y se sentó en el sofá contiguo y puso ambos pies sobre la mesa de café, Yuuri llegó por atrás de el y palmeó dos veces su hombro, un llamado para que el peliplateado se pusiera de pie.

— Victor, si estás muy cansado puedes ir a la habitación, deja a los muchachos conversar, además tú tienes que reunirte temprano con Yakov, vamos a dormir ¿Si? — El tono de voz que usó el japonés para la petición dejó en claro que de petición no tenía nada, el cinco veces campeón de patinaje hizo caso de inmediato dejando al kazajo y al rubio solos en la sala. Llámenlo loco, pero Yuri pudo jurar haber visto al Katsudon guiñándole un ojo.

— Hoy no fuiste a practicar, Yakov me dijo que le pediste un día ¿Pasó algo? Digo, tu nunca te pierdes una práctica a menos que estés enfermo — El moreno rompió el silencio entre ambos, Yuri lo miró como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura pero recordó luego que no le avisó que faltaría a la práctica porque no podía decirle que saldría a buscar su regalo de cumpleaños, tampoco lo pensó durante el día y quedó totalmente en blanco respecto a cómo responder a su pregunta.

— Ehm… — _"¡Piensa rápido!"_ — Algo así, desperté con espantoso dolor de cabeza y el Katsudon me dijo que descansara, ya sabes como es.

— ¿Pero estás bien ahora, no quieres que me vaya para que puedas dormir? —El rubio negó de inmediato y tomó el brazo del kazajo, llevaba acaso unos diez minutos ¿Y ya se quería ir? No iba a permitirlo, al menos no hasta que dieran las 12 de la noche y fuese oficialmente su cumpleaños. —Bueno, me quedo.

— ¿Qué tal la práctica? — Yuri siempre buscaba que Otabek hablara un poco más cuando pasan tiempo juntos, ya que usualmente sus reuniones terminaban convertidas en un monólogo del rubio que el alfa escuchaba con atención, ahora más consciente de eso, trata de evitarlo.

— Silenciosa —Comentó, Yuri lo golpeó suavemente con el codo cuando captó la indirecta— Pero aburrida, las prácticas no son lo mismo cuando no estás Yura, al menos para mi — " _¿Por qué diablos siempre tiene que decir estas cosas, maldita sea?"_ Pensó el omega tomando un cojín del sofá para enterrar su rostro en este, ocultando el evidente sonrojo de su rostro " _Estúpido Beka"_ —Yura, no te escondas —El mayor le habló desde más cerca— Si sigues así voy a tener que hacerte cosquillas para que dejes ese cojín — Siempre que Yuri entra en su modo de esconderse Otabek hace lo mismo, sabiendo la debilidad que tiene el menos frente a las cosquillas, esto causó una reacción inmediata en el menor quien lanzó el cojín a un lado en menos de un segundo.

— Manos fuera, Altin. —Amenazó el omega causando una carcajada en el otro patinador.

— Mila me invitó a esta fiesta de disfraces mañana en la noche, me dijo que es una cosa de todos los años

— Sí, desde siempre ha intentado que la gente se disfrace en conjunto.

— ¿Alguna vez has ido?

— No, generalmente siempre me quedaba hablando contigo por Skype y el abuelo no me dejaba salir de noche cuando era más joven —Se alzó de hombros y al igual que Victor hace un rato posó ambos pies sobre la mesa de café que tenían en frente— Y ahora que todos son más viejos en emparejados ya no me llama la atención, se me hace que tomarán cosas de ancianos como vino tinto y mimosas.

— Mila tiene la misma edad que yo ¿Me estás llamando viejo?

— Tú eres un viejo agradable. Beka ¿Tú quieres ir a esa fiesta? Puedes hacerlo si quieres, no tenemos que salir juntos a todos lados —Yuri no sentía deseos de perder su tradición de cumpleaños con el alfa, pero si él lo deseaba, podía pasar su cumpleaños de fiesta con el equipo ruso de los deportes sobre hielo.

— No creas que olvidé nuestra tradición de todos los años Yura, tengo todo el resto del año para salir de fiesta, además ¿Quién verá la maratón de películas de Halloween contigo si no estoy yo? —Ambos rieron ante el comentario del mayor, Yuri ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces han visto las películas de Tim Burton en una noche, y aunque esa cuenta seguía aumentando, no lograba aburrirse de su tradición. Miró el reloj de la pared, faltaban apenas unos cuántos minutos para media noche, otra cosa a la que Yuri había tomado el gusto con los años de amistad con el mayor es ser el primero en decirle feliz cumpleaños justo a la medianoche, estando juntos o no, siempre sería el primero.

— Aunque podrías salir a algunas fiestas, te estás haciendo viejo en serio.

— ¿Cuál es tu concepto de vejez, Yura?

— No sé ¿La edad de Victor? —Para cuando Otabek dejó de reír, el reloj de la pared ya anunciaba las 12 de la noche, el comienzo del 31 de Octubre y por lo tanto, el cumpleaños número 22 del héroe de Kazajistán. Yuri aprovechó el momento para envolver el cuerpo del contrario entre sus delgados brazos y darle su abrazo de cumpleaños— Y ahora estás más cerca de llegar a esa edad, feliz cumpleaños Beka.

Otabek ya estaba acostumbrado a que Yuri fuese el primero en fellicitarlo por cumplir años, pero esta vez sentir el abrazo del rubio se sintió mucho más especial, y claro que no dudó en responder al contacto rodeando su cintura, y atrayéndolo un poco más a él. La verdad es que demoró más en llegar al apartamento ajeno a propósito para poder estar justo a las 12 en punto junto al rubio, un poco estúpido pero cuando se trata de él simplemente actuaba, no pensaba demasiado.

— Como siempre, eres el primero en saludarme Yura.

— ¡Claro! Incluso tengo algo para ti, no te atrevas a moverte, espera aquí — Yuri rompió el abrazo que el moreno quería mantener por toda la noche y se perdió en el pasillo (Intuyó que a su habitación" y volvió con una caja de regalo, la forma de esta le dio una pista inmediata de qué era su regalo, pero jamás había mencionado al rubio de sus intenciones de adquirir un ukelele, tal vez no era eso y la forma de la caja era solo coincidencia. El omega lucía realmente entusiasmado porque abriera su regalo, y a decir verdad también sentía mucho entusiasmo por saber qué le había conseguido, no esperó más y rasgó el papel de envolver. Pegado a la caja venía un set de cuerdas para su guitarra, la primera teoría de Otabek para eso es que Yuri lee mentes porque no le había dicho que las de su guitarra se habían roto, lo siguiente que pensó fue en su hermana mayor que tenía regular contacto con su amigo y allí las cosas tomaron sentido. Abrió con sumo cuidado la caja más grande y al ver que, efectivamente Yuri le había conseguido un ukelele los ojos le llegaron a brillar de la emoción, se hizo la nota mental de llamar a su hermana para recordarle lo buena hermana que es. — ¿Te gustó? —Preguntó el menor, el kazajo dejó a un lado sus regalos para envolver nuevamente al rubio entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo que quería, Yura?

— Me contó un pajarito.

— ¿Ese pájaro acaso estaba de especial mal humor hoy? Serik me llamó diciendo que había dormido mal porque alguien le mandó mensajes de madrugada.

— En mi defensa, nadie me dijo que estaba en Montreal.

— Entonces ¿Quieres escuchar algo? Eres quien me lo regaló, deberías ser el primero en escuchar —Desde esa vez que cuidaron a Haru, Yuri tomó una especial fascinación por escuchar cantar al kazajo y comenzó a buscar cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo, y ahora que él se lo ofrecía claro que no iba a negarse así que asintió varias veces con la cabeza. El moreno entonces se separó de Yuri y tomó el pequeño instrumento, confirmó si este estaba debidamente afinado y comenzó a tararear cosas sin sentido, Yuri intuyó que estaba preparándose para tocar algo, después de eso la canción inició, _I'm Yours_ de Jason Mraz, el rubio la conocía de la lista de reproducción del kazajo, a pesar de no tener un tono de voz como el del cantante original, la canción con el tono de Otabek sonaba bastante bien, Yuri no le quitó los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo que estuvo cantando, el moreno terminó la canción mirando fijo a sus ojos y se estuvieron mirando por unos segundos que parecieron horas, Beka dejó a un lado la pequeña guitarra y volvió a abrazarlo. El corazón de Yuri hizo un flip cuádruple cuando sintió que el pulso del mayor estaba igual de acelerado que el suyo.

— Es una muy buena canción — Declaró el menor sin separarse ni un centímetro del otro.

— Es justo como me siento — Respondió el mayor, causando que el corazón del omega dejara de cumplir su función, o algo así sintió— Yuri —Otabek lo miró directamente a los ojos y le acarició el rostro con la diestra, por su parte el omega está completamente paralizado ¿Acaso su amigo estuvo sintiéndose de la misma manera que él? ¿La canción acaso era una especie de _declaración_? Está a punto de perder la cabeza, pero también desea con todas su fuerzas escuchar lo que el alfa quiere decir — He buscado mucho tiempo la forma de decirte como me siento cuando estoy contigo sin hacerte sentir incómodo… No tenía planeado hacerlo hoy pero, no me contuve, Yuri, en serio tú me gustas mucho.

En ese momento, Yuri Plisetsky murió de un ataque cardiaco.

O algo así, pues la reacción del rubio a la declaración del mayor casi lo mata. Yuri siempre fue más de impulsos que de palabras, jamás diría cosas tan románticas o poéticas como lo hacía Otabek, pero que nadie diga que no sabe demostrar lo que siente, pues al kazajo le quedó clara la respuesta cuando el más bajo se encargó de eliminar cualquier distancia entre ambos y ser él quien tomó la iniciativa para iniciar un impulsivo pero necesario beso. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, el kazajo tomó el control del beso una vez sus labios se unieron haciendo de este uno más romántico, sus labios encajaban perfectamente al igual que las manos del más alto en la cintura de Yuri y las manos de este detrás del cuello de Otabek, ambos llevaban tanto tiempo esperando por tal momento que ni se molestaron en respirar mientras sus labios probaban cada rincón de la boca del otro, pero pronto sus pulmones reclamaron respirar y tuvieron que separarse, por un buen rato se miraron sin decir nada en lo absoluto y finalmente el omega fue quien tomó la palabra.

— Eres estúpidamente bueno tocando para no haber tenido antes un ukelele —Ambos rieron ante esa declaración y volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez sin tanta necesidad y emoción de por medio— ¿Hay algo que hagas mal?

— Soy realmente malo con las matemáticas… —Murmuró el mayor, esta vez besando la mejilla del menor.

Esa noche Beka no volvió a su apartamento en el piso de arriba y pasó la noche con Yuri, compartieron la cama del menor y si bien tenían que estar ambos muy temprano en la pista de hielo para entrenar el resto de la noche no estuvo libre de más besos entre el héroe de Kazajistán y el tigre ruso ¿Qué más da un poco de somnolencia cuando Otabek acaba de recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños? Para él, valió totalmente la pena.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

Feliz San Valentín, les traigo un besito para este día, jejé.

 _¿Cuál será el siguiente paso que dará nuestra pareja favorita? Finalmente, fue Beka quien declaró sus sentimientos usando al siempre confiable Jason Mraz y Yuri, siendo siempre Yuri, respondió de una forma muy de él. ¿Las cosas comenzarán a ir bien desde aquí? ¿Qué podría pasar después?_

 _La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé._

Una vez cuando quise probar las mimosas una amiga me dijo "Amiga, eso es de vieja" por eso utilicé la referencia cuando Yuri habló de la fiesta de Halloween de Mila (Y con referencia a cierto capítulo de American Dad) y el vino, me lo dijo mi mejor amiga cuando vino a mi casa y mi hermano mayor y sus amigos estaban bebiendo vino, sus palabras fueron "Ya cruzaron la barrera en la que en las juntas toman vino en botella, de ahí ya no se vuelve"

De todos modos, estoy pensando en hacer que vayan de todos modos a la fiesta ¿Qué piensan de eso? Pueden pasar muchas cosas con tantos rusos (Y un kazajo) en disfraces y con ganas de pasarla bien (Porque no, Mila aún no cruza la línea de las mimosas, Yuri solo exageraba)

¿Les he contado que soy el ser con más mala suerte de la tierra? Ayer salí de fiesta y cuando salía de casa me tropecé y me **ESGUINCÉ UN TOBILLO.** Salí de fiesta igual, antes muerta que sencilla, pero ahora estoy confinada a dos semanas de reposo, jé

¡Espero este capítulo les haya gustado!


	12. Almaty

_**Capítulo 12: Almaty**_

Después del cumpleaños de Otabek las cosas entre él y Yuri claro que cambiaron y todos lo sabían, aunque sus demostraciones de afecto quedaran guardadas únicamente a la intimidad del apartamento del uno o del otro, la energía que ambos patinadores emitían lo dejaba en claro, sobre todo en las prácticas, aunque la primera en darse cuenta de todo fue la pelirroja amiga de Yuri, quien los estuvo observando gran parte del inicio del entrenamiento.

— Oh por Dios, Yuri — La patinadora tomó al omega por los hombros, interrumpiendo su paseo de enfriamiento por alrededor de la pista— ¿Cuándo pasó?

— ¡Mila, por la mierda casi me matas! — Chilló el rubio llevándose la mano derecha al lado izquierdo de su pecho, el sobresalto que le provocó el "ataque" de su compañera le asustó en serio— No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando.

— Otabek y tú

— ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes — La sonrisa de "Lo sé TODO" de la pelirroja puso un poco nervioso a Yuri — Ustedes dos totalmente son algo, evidentemente _más_ _que amigos_ , si me vas a salir ahora con el tema de los mejores amigos. — _"Oh"_ pensó el rubio ¿Tanto se nota? Cuando están practicando cada uno se sumerge en su mundo, y realmente no expresan más allá que lo mismo de siempre, pero lo que lo dejó pensando más rato fue el tema de ¿Qué son él y Otabek? Claramente el kazajo seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero los besos y abrazos que se dan cuando piensan que nadie los está mirando definitivamente va más allá de lo que la gente hace cuando tiene una amistad normal, además ambos tenían claro sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro, pero aún no le ponían nombre a su relación, Yuri estaba bien con eso ¿Y Otabek? No lo sabía, pero si pensara distinto de seguro ya se lo habría dicho, la sinceridad es algo que desde el principio ha caracterizado a su relación.

— Oh, sí… Para el cumpleaños de Beka, ya sabes, cuando NO fuimos a tu fiesta — A Mila le sorprendió que soltara la verdad con tanta facilidad, generalmente le hubiese gritado un poco más antes de decirle algo— Pero… —La mirada del kazajo y la del patinador más joven se cruzaron un momento y este sonrió— Beka sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Ustedes son tan lindos, por favor, cásense ya!

— ¡Mila eres insufrible! —Respondió el rubio antes de que Yakov los regañara por estar perdiendo el tiempo y volvieron a su práctica habitual, ya que la próxima temporada estaba a un par de meses, aún no comenzaban del todo las jornadas intensivas por lo que todos estuvieron libres para la hora de almorzar.

— Yura ¿Almorzamos en mi casa? —Preguntó el kazajo en el estacionamiento de la pista mientras ambos se alistaban para volver a casa en la motocicleta del mayor— Podemos comprar comida china de camino, yo invito. — El omega asintió aceptando silenciosamente a la invitación y se puso el casco, ambos subieron a la motocicleta y el moreno condujo al local de comida china más cerca del apartamento.

Cuando entraron al departamento del moreno lo primero que hicieron ambos fue deshacerse de todo lo que tuviese que ver con el patinaje y meter toda la ropa sucia a la lavadora, Yuri se puso ropa más cómoda (Léase, ropa de Otabek) Mientras el mayor se encargó de poner la mesa y pasar la comida de los platos de plástico a platos de loza.

— Mi madre quiere que visite Almaty el fin de semana para celebrar mi cumpleaños — Anunció el alfa mientras comían.

— Deberías ir, tus hermanas deben extrañarte — Respondió el rubio, demasiado concentrado en la comida como para estar pendiente de algo más — Además, viniste a Rusia por un tiempo y terminaste rentando un apartamento, ir a Almaty antes de que volvamos a competir todo el tiempo es bueno.

— Yuri, te estoy diciendo porque quiero que vayas conmigo. — En ese momento el rubio dejó de estar concentrado en la comida para mirar fijo al kazajo ¿Lo estaba invitando a pasar el fin de semana con su familia? Lo había visto en millones de series, cuando dos personas tienen _algo_ y una de ellas invita a la otra a pasar tiempo con su familia, es porque se está tomando en serio ese _algo_ que tienen " _Sea como sea lo que se llame esto que tenemos"_ ¿Debía aceptar? La familia de Otabek era realmente agradable (Tanto como la del Katsudon, pero de manera distinta) Y claro que tomaba muy enserio el _"eso"_ que hay entre su mejor amigo y él, entonces ¿Por qué no?

— Yakov me cortará la cabeza con mis zapatos de cuchillos si falto un fin de semana a las prácticas — Ahí estaba la traba que evitaba que Yuri dijera un inmediato sí, desde que Victor comenzó a ser entrenador tiempo completo y Georgi ad-portas del retiro, Yakov insistía en que debía transformarse en un ejemplo para los patinadores más jóvenes.

— Ya hablé con él, dijo que de todos modos planeaba darles el fin de semana a todos antes de comenzar a romperles los huesos desde el lunes, esas fueron literalmente sus palabras.

— ¿Le preguntaste a Yakov asumiendo que iba a decir que sí? ¿Qué pasaba si te decía que no?

— Tenía la corazonada de que ibas a aceptar, Yura. —Beka le sonrió de esa manera que lo dejó mudo y Yuri lo único que hizo fue volver a comer, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, el alfa obviamente notó este comportamiento en el más bajo y rió divertido, dedicándose a comer después de eso se encargarían de encontrar boletos a bajo costo para viajar a Almaty el viernes por la mañana.

El día viernes por la mañana Otabek esperaba a su omega en un taxi a la entrada del edificio (Las maletas no iban a caer en el compartimento de su motocicleta) y a Yuri le estaba tomando un poco más de la cuenta bajar con su equipaje. Cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo el rubio aparece por la salida cargando una maleta muy grande, el moreno no resistió reírse un poco antes de saludar al más bajo con un beso en su frente.

— Yura, vamos por un fin de semana, no por toda la vida ¿Era necesario una maleta tan grande?

— Son cosas necesarias Beka, y hay espacio para más compras. Vamos ya así tendremos tiempo para tomar mi café de la mañana.

Otabek rió por el comentario del rubio y subieron las cosas al taxi, debían apresurarse para llegar a tiempo al vuelo y tal vez comer algo, ambos han salido de casa sin desayunar. El aeropuerto de Púlkovo estaba a más o menos 20 kilómetros de donde estaban por lo que no demorarían tanto en llegar allí, de todos modos el rubio se ponía realmente somnoliento en los autos y terminó tomando una pequeña siesta en el regazo del kazajo quien acarició su cabello hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto. Después de dejar su equipaje Yuri pudo conseguir su café de la mañana para perder la somnolencia y recuperar su humor, para cuando el avión despegó hacia el país vecino la pareja ya había discutido en base al deseo de Yuri por querer una hamburguesa con queso de Mc Donalds tan temprano.

— Ese Mc Donalds está en el aeropuerto por una razón Beka, para que la gente tenga sus malditas hamburguesas con queso.

— Yura, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera venden hamburguesas tan temprano, además Yakov dijo que cuidaras tu alimentación ¿Podemos dejar de discutir?

— No. — El rubio se cruzó de brazos sobre su asiento y se giró sobre el mismo, el alfa rodeó al omega con los brazos y besó su mejilla dulcemente lo que hizo sobresaltar al patinador más joven.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¡No hagas esas cosas tan vergonzosas en el avión, Beka! —Respondió el rubio antes de darse la vuelta solo para poder esconderse aún más entre los brazos de su alfa— Cuando regresemos, promete que me vas a comprar Mc Donalds, Yakov no tiene por qué saberlo.

— Está bien — ¿Había forma alguna de que le dijera "no" a Yuri? Definitivamente no.

Las cinco horas de vuelo las pasaron viendo las asquerosas películas del avión y comiendo cada vez que la azafata pasaba con el carrito de comidas, también mataron tiempo jugando CandyCrush en el celular del rubio, la verdad es que viajar en avión no es la cosa favorita de ninguno de los dos, pero el viaje por tierra les habría tomado más de dos días y la idea es aprovechar el tiempo en Almaty.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de dicha ciudad, para sorpresa de ambos la hermana mayor del kazajo los estaba esperando a la salida del aeropuerto "¿No estaba en Montreal?" Susurró Yuri a Otabek quien solo se alzó de hombros y llevó las maletas de ambos hasta el auto, el rubio lo miró con cara de "Puedo llevar mi maleta por mí mismo" Sin embargo, cuando sintió un peso extra sobre él supo la razón para que el alfa tomara ambas maletas, ni siquiera vio a Serik corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Yuri lo sé todo! — Chilló la mayor casi tirando al suelo al ruso — Pero debes contármelo todo de todos modos, Dios mío, mi madre va a estar tan emocionada.

— Dos preguntas ¿Tú se supone estabas con el desastre canadiense en Canadá? Y la siguiente ¿Puedes soltarme?

— Jean está en casa cuidando a las gemelas, olvidó lavar los trastes y ahora es mi esclavo por lo que queda de semana ¿Creíste que no iba a venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hermanito? No cumples 22 todos los días.

— Y tú pareces de 12 cuando tienes poco más del doble de eso — Comentó el kazajo ganándose un golpe con el codo de parte de su hermana mayor.

— Vamos a casa.

Serik conducía por las calles de Almaty como si las conociera de memoria pero eso no quitaba que Yuri estuviera todo el tiempo aferrado a su asiento ¿Es normal conducir mientras estás mirando a cualquier otro lado menos al camino? Otabek parecía estar acostumbrado a ello, incluso participaba en el monólogo de la mayor sobre cómo Montreal parecía ser un congelador incluso cuando el invierno aún no llega. Yuri tomó su celular y desde el asiento de atrás tomó una fotografía que subió a instagram etiquetando a ambos kazajos con el pie de foto " _Voy a morir aquí"_

Afortunadamente no murió en el camino y todos llegaron completos a la residencia Altin donde en la entrada encontraron a Jean Jaques Leroy cubierto de lodo, cortesía de las gemelas.

— ¡Beka! — Gritaron las dos niñas de 10 años antes de lanzarse sobre su hermano mayor, dejando en paz finalmente al (notablemente) cansado canadiense.

— ¿Volverás a dejar los trastes sucios cuando es tu turno de lavarlos? —Preguntó Serik tomando una fotografía del momento.

— Nunca, lo juro — Respondió el aludido, entrando a la casa a limpiarse antes de ser atrapado nuevamente por las menores de la familia.

— Yuri — Otra voz llamó al rubio, y cuando este se dio la vuelta, los brazos de la madre de Otabek lo rodeaban con cariño ¿Acaso es algo de familia eso de ir abrazándolo por cualquier razón aparente? — Me alegra mucho que estés aquí ¿Tienen hambre? Me contaron que te gustan los piroshki así que hice algunos ¡Pasen ya, vamos a comer! — La señora Altin era una mujer bastante animada y cariñosa como el resto de los componentes femeninos de la familia. Otabek se acercó y tomó la mano de Yuri entrelazando sus dedos después de que el rubio salió de entre los brazos de la mujer. — Aquí está mi chico favorito, siento que cada vez que te veo estás más guapo — El kazajo rodó los ojos y su madre besó su mejilla.

— Madre, uhm… Tengo que decirte algo.

— Pues díganme cuando estemos comiendo, deben estar muertos de hambre y no voy a permitir eso — La mujer entró por la puerta principal de la casa y todos le siguieron detrás sin llevarle la contraria, todos fueron directamente hasta el comedor donde el olor a piroshki hipnotizó a Yuri de inmediato, JJ se unió y saludó apropiadamente después de quitarse todo el lodo el cuerpo. Cuando el rubio comió el primer piroshki todos se le quedaron mirando, como si esperaran la aprobación de este sobre el sabor de este.

— Está rico — Opinó volviendo a dar un mordisco a la preparación, los demás de inmediato le siguieron y comieron tranquilamente, hablando de patinaje, música, cómo le está yendo a las menores en la escuela y el cómo Serik las usó como método de tortura para Jean Jaques. Cuando terminaron esos temas de conversación la mujer sentada en la cabecera de la mesa observó a su único hijo varón.

— Otabek, hace un rato me dijiste que tenías algo que contar — Ahora las miradas estaban todas fijas en el hombre de la familia, quien casi se atraganta con el vino cuando escuchó la pregunta— Ahora, comparte con la clase lo que querías decirme.

— Uhm, sí… Claro — Se limpió los restos de vino que quedaron en su boca y aclaró la garganta, todos en silencio con la mirada fija en él, incluso Yuri, quien lo miraba con cara de "¿Qué demonios?"

— Suéltalo Beka, los piroshki se van a enfriar — Reclamó una de sus hermanas menores.

— Oh sí, lo siento. Madre, hermanas, JJ… Yuri y yo estamos juntos —Dijo finalmente y esto no generó ninguna reacción en ninguno de los presentes, excepto Yuri quien se atragantó con su piroshki — Como pareja — Aclaró, sin embargo su familia (Y JJ) seguía sin mostrar expresión.

— ¿Eso era? Yo pensé que ustedes estaban juntos hace tiempo — Respondió su madre sirviéndole más jugo a las gemelas— Pero ahora que me lo dices me alegra mucho, es un enorme gusto tenerte en la familia Yuri.

— Esto no sorprende a nadie en realidad, yo también pensaba que ustedes estaban juntos hasta que Serik me dijo que no, la verdad es que ustedes son bastante obvios — JJ habló por primera vez desde que llegó a la mesa y todos asintieron, dándole la razón como nunca ocurre. Después del nada sorpresivo anuncio todos continuaron comiendo y hablando de la vida hasta que no quedaron más piroshki. Otabek fue reclamado por sus hermanas menores cuando todos se pararon de la mesa, su hermana mayor salió con JJ diciendo que aún no le compraban un regalo a Beka y Yuri acompañó a la madre de este a la cocina para ayudarle a limpiar todo, aunque la mujer parecía tener otros planes, porque apenas comenzaron con la limpieza, esta inició una conversación.

— Antes de irnos el día del funeral de tu abuelo vi al chico del cabello claro hablando con una mujer, se parecía mucho a ti

—Uhm… Sí, era mi madre, o eso dice ella.

— ¿Tema delicado? — Yuri siempre prensó que sí, pero había algo en el semblante de la mujer que le daba la seguridad suficiente para hablar con ella del tema

— No, está bien… Es solo que nunca nadie me había hablado directamente sobre ella, es todo.

— No te hablas con ella ¿Cierto, por qué?

— Ya la habrá visto, parece más mi hermana que mi madre — La mujer dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para tomar una silla y sentarse en la isla de la cocina, invitó a Yuri a hacer lo mismo— Mi abuelo me dijo que me dejó a su cuidado porque no estaba preparada para ser madre y que volvería cuando lo estuviera, y bueno… Nunca volvió, aparecía de vez en cuando a hablar con el abuelo, pero yo nunca estaba cuando eso pasaba, dejaba regalos y otras cosas pero, contando la vez en el funeral del abuelo, la he visto solo dos veces en mi vida. No tengo rencor, sé que lo debió haber hecho por algo, tal vez cuando era más joven no lo entendía tanto pero, estoy bien ahora.

— ¿Hablarías con ella si volviera a buscarte?

— Tal vez, no sabría que decirle…

— Supongo que podrías decirle que ya no tienes rencor, que estás muy bien y no sé… Tal vez no se acerca demasiado por miedo a que reacciones mal, alguien que no sabe cómo eres puede sentirse intimidado — " _Tiene un punto, generalmente tengo cara de que voy a asesinar a alguien"_ pensó el rubio apoyando su codo sobre la isla de la cocina— No sé cómo se sentirá ella pero una vez eres madre, siempre lo eres, independiente de lo que pase ¿Quieres un café? — El rubio asintió en silencio mientras la madre de Otabek se puso de pie para preparar el café que había ofrecido mientras él se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho, tal vez debería reflexionarlo un poco mejor la próxima vez, pero creía que la señora Altin tenía un poco de razón.

Cuando tuvo su taza de café Otabek apareció por la entrada de la cocina y lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda, no pudo evitar sonreír y aferrarse un poco más a su cuerpo — ¿Mi madre no te molestó mientras no estaba? —Preguntó antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Yuri y después sentarse en la silla que su madre había desocupado, Yuri negó en silencio mientras que su madre le golpeó suavemente la frente.

— ¿Cómo dices esas cosas de tu madre, Otabek? Si no fueses el celebrado no dudaría en dejarte sin pastel.

— Por favor no hagas eso, tus pasteles son los mejores del mundo, perdóname la vida — El alfa fingió estar haciendo drama y todos los presentes rieron, pocas veces se puede escuchar a Otabek riendo de esa manera, pero Yuri podría escucharlo por horas y no se aburriría. Por la puerta de atrás entró luego Serik con una gran bolsa y detrás JJ con otro montón enorme de bolsas, las cuales dejó por ahí cuando sus brazos colapsaron de tantas compras, la bolsa grande que traía se la entregó a su hermano y tomó asiento frente a él y Yuri — Estoy planeando directamente en demandarte en el nombre de JJ porque lo torturas.

— Él lo acepta y es su castigo por no lavar los trastes ¿Cierto, cariño? — El canadiense asintió en silencio y se sentó a su lado, apoyando luego la cabeza sobre su hombro — Abre tu regalo, mejor, ya que Yuri tomó casi todas mis ideas, decidí regalarte la única cosa que pareció olvidar, no lo envolvimos porque… La bolsa es linda — El chico del (atrasado) cumpleaños rió un poco antes de meter la mano en la bolsa y sacar una cantidad considerable de discos de vinilo y también unos auriculares — Sé que no tienes mezcladora de vinilos pero algún día la tendrás y esos discos se ven realmente bien en todos lados.

— ¿Puedes callarte medio segundo? El regalo está bien, gracias a los dos.

Después de pasar el rato bebiendo café y conversando, cuando las gemelas volvieron a hacer acto de aparición donde estaban los demás adultos decidieron que ya era tiempo de cortar el pastel y cantar la canción de cumpleaños para el celebrado quien insistió mucho en que no era necesario porque su cumpleaños _ya había pasado_ pero terminó cediendo cuando vio los suplicantes ojos de sus hermanas menores, después de cantar Serik y JJ le embarraron el rostro con crema del mismo pastel y Otabek cobró venganza en Yuri, la persona que estaba más cerca, aunque Yuri no tuvo objeción cuando los labios de Beka se unieron con los propios en un beso sabor a crema de vainilla. Comieron pastel entre otras cosas y celebraron un nuevo año en la vida de Otabek con un poco de champaña (Gaseosa para los niños) Después de pasar el rato riendo, tocando música (Cosa que es un hecho siempre que hay algún Altin presente, mucho más si está todo el clan presente) y haciendo una que otra estupidez, bien entrada la noche decidieron que era hora para que todos fueran a dormir, a Yuri le sorprendió un poco que la mamá de Otabek no hiciera drama para que sus hijos durmieran con sus parejas, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado tomando en cuenta que vivía con gente tan liberal como Victor y Yuuri. Como ya es costumbre Yuri utilizó ropa de Otabek para dormir, y como también es costumbre entre ambos, se acurrucaron apenas sus cuerpos estuvieron acostados sobre el colchón.

— Le agradas a mi familia — Comentó el kazajo acariciando el suave cabello del omega, mientras que Yuri se acercó más al cuello del otro, respirando esa esencia a la que ya se había vuelto adicto— ¿La pasaste bien?

— Sí, tu familia es asombrosa, aún no estoy seguro de JJ pero fue divertido verlo castigado —Que acariciaran su cabello es una de las cosas que Yuri en secreto disfrutaba mucho, y lo relajaba al punto de que ya estaba somnoliento con unas pocas caricias— Nunca antes había estado en una reunión familiar real… Es genial.

— Me alegra mucho que hayas pasado un buen rato aquí, mañana te mostraré la ciudad y vamos a tener una cita ¿Te parece?

— Asombroso —Yuri se abrazó mucho más a su alfa y robó un beso de sus labios antes de acomodarse en su posición definitiva para dormir — Buenas noches, Beka.

— Buenas noches Yura

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la autora.**

 _Decidí no hacer la parte de la fiesta bc razones, imaginemos que les dio flojera conseguir un disfraz y se quedaron en casa de Beka doing cuddling and kissing._

Hiieeeeeeee, otro capítulo para ustedes, con un poquito de azúcar y vainilla para anticipar un poco lo picante (if you know what i mean) Y aquí me gusta escuchar a mi gente.

¿Quieren que escriba sobre la cita o directamente hago un salto en el tiempo y regresan a San Petersburgo? Quiero escuchar sus voces.

Como Yuri (Al menos como lo puse en este fic) Solo tiene como familia directa a su abuelo quizá nunca vivió lo que es una reunión familiar donde todo es diversión y amor, y estando por primera vez con la familia de Beka se me hace que se sintió cómodo, además, _**Los Altin son totalmente Otayuri Shippers, i mean.**_ Y sí, JJ es un macabeo total y fue castigado porque olvidó lavar la loza, algo sumamente importante en cualquier convivencia (¿)

 _ **Tengo un problema existencial y es que se me hace difícil pensar en español**_ y se me ocurren gags buenísimos que al pasarlos al español pierden gracia y sentido, pero está bien (¿) Debo recuperar el idioma antes de volver a la U, si no moriré.

¡Espero les haya gustado esté capítulo y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!


	13. Solo tú y yo

_**Capítulo 13: Solo tú y yo.**_

Yuri despertó esa mañana más o menos a las diez de la mañana cuando se estiró en la cama y no sintió a su lado a Otabek. Se levantó con un voraz apetito y una carencia inmensa de cafeína por lo que después de estirar sus extremidades cual gato fue hacia la cocina de la casa, donde su alfa compartía una taza de café con JJ, quien sorprendentemente estaba solo.

— Beka ¿Hay más café? Si no tomo una taza ahora creo que voy a morir. —Pidió el omega tomando asiento al lado del aludido.

— Lo siento Yura, JJ se está bebiendo lo que quedaba en la cafetera, pero puedo poner más a hacer, no se demorará nada — Yuri en su típico humor mañanero observó al canadiense con odio.

— Espero te caigas de cara al suelo en algún momento.

— Que bueno es ver que despertaste de buen humor Yuri — Respondió JJ, absolutamente acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de tratos (o peores) de parte del rubio. A los pocos segundos por donde mismo apareció el rubio apareció la hermana mayor de Otabek, vistiendo aún su pijama y el cabello muy desordenado.

— Sueño, hambre, café, ahora… O moriré. — Dijo tomando asiento al lado del canadiense y casi volviendo a dormir sobre la isla de la cocina.

— Tu estúpido novio se tomó el café y ahora tenemos que esperar a que la cafetera termine de prepararlo — Expresó Yuri, aun mirando con odio al canadiense mientras que Serik le dirigió una mirada seria.

— Espero te caigas de cara al suelo.

— Ustedes dos son escalofriantemente similares — Comentó el kazajo después de estar todo el tiempo casi en silencio absoluto, en sus manos dos tazas de café recién preparado para las dos personas que pasaban por su cuadro diario de mal humor por carencia de cafeína. Yuri bebió un sorbo disfrutando del particular olor del brebaje mientras que la única chica presente no tardó más de un minuto en consumir toda la taza.

— Y nosotros no decimos nada porque ustedes dos llevan el mismo estilo de cabello desde hace tantos años, en fin ¿Qué quieren comer? Puedo haces pancakes de banana en menos de lo que canta un gallo — El humor de la hermana de Otabek en serio cambió después de su primera taza de café del día, pero nadie le dijo nada y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en comer esos panqueques, los cuales en serio preparó demasiado rápido. Cuando estuvieron todos nuevamente sentados terminaron su desayuno, Serik se bebió otra taza de café y Yuri con JJ iniciaron una discusión sobre qué tipo de miel era la mejor para acompañar los pancakes pero los kazajos no prestaron atención a sus argumentos, es más, Otabek aprovechó el momento para pedirle un favor a su hermana.

— ¿Me puedes prestar tu auto hoy? Quiero llevar a Yuri a un par de lugares y rentar una motocicleta aquí es tedioso y hay que ir realmente lejos para hacerlo.

— No hay drama, JJ quiere salir a correr hoy, y con correr me refiero a él corre y yo observo. Luego iremos a comprar algunas cosas y bah, úsalo cuanto quieras, solo no hagan cosas sucias en los asientos — Ante ese comentario ambos rieron y Otabek golpeó suavemente la frente de su hermana con los dedos— Por cierto ¿Y mamá y las ñiñas?

— Las niñas fueros a casa de unas amigas a una fiesta, dicen que habrá pijamada también así que vendrán mañana a despedirse, mamá tenía trabajo en Astaná.

— Eso es realmente lejos ¿Volverá?

— No, también regresa mañana temprano. — La mayor entrecerró los ojos un momento, ganándose la mirada de extrañeza de parte de su hermano mayor.

— Uhm ¡Bien! Pásenlo bien ustedes dos, JJ vamos a cambiarnos antes de que me arrepienta de la idea de salir a hacer deporte al aire libre contigo.

— Me dijiste que lo harías si pagaba la cuenta de Netflix de este mes así que sin excusas señorita, nos vemos más tarde muchachos — El canadiense se despidió de los chicos y la pareja quedó sola en la cocina, el rubio miró a su pareja un rato y le sonrió, acaba de recordar que tendrían una cita y de pronto sintió una repentina sensación de emoción, después de todo es su primera cita estando en la ciudad natal del alfa.

— ¿Dónde iremos hoy? — Preguntó el omega, terminando de comerse sus pancakes.

— A uno de mis lugares favoritos en Almaty, lo verás cuando lleguemos allí, me iré a vestir por mientras, intenta apresurarte ya que el viaje es algo largo ¿Si? Serik nos prestó su auto. — Yuri asintió en silencio y fue a tomar una ducha rápida para no hacer esperar a Otabek, se puso la camiseta de tigre que compró en Japón, jeans y su una chaqueta negra. Para cuando salió Otabek lo esperaba en el auto de su hermana mayor y por cómo estaba el resto de la casa, lo más probable es que JJ y Serik aún no salían a correr, Dios sabe qué cosas se quedaron haciendo, Yuri prefirió no imaginar nada. Sin ánimos de querer hacer esperar más a Otabek caminó hacia el auto y tomó el asiento de copiloto. — Seguridad primero — Aclaró el kazajo y ambos abrocharon su cinturón de seguridad, después de arreglar el espejo retrovisor, el moreno encendió el motor y dejaron la casa.

— No sabía que también tenías licencia para autos.

— Es porque solo puedo conducir automóviles aquí en Kazajistán, mi licencia de conducir internacional es solo para motocicletas, sacar ambas era un papeleo mucho más engorroso y no me interesaba hacerlo.

— Oh, de todos modos tu motocicleta es cool, podríamos salir a pasear en ella cuando volvamos a casa.

— ¿Ya estás planeando más citas, Yura? No pensé que estuvieras tan ansioso.

Si Otabek no estuviese conduciendo y no quisiera provocar un accidente, le habría golpeado sin duda, solo encendió la radio y se cruzó de brazos, el moreno pudo escuchar al rubio murmurar algo como "Es tu culpa idiota" Antes de entrar a la carretera el kazajo tomó su mano y luego de dejar un beso en ella se concentró completamente en el camino. Yuri no tenía idea de donde iban pero cuando notó que se iban alejando cada vez más de la ciudad captó que hablaba en serio con respecto a que irían lejos, aunque claro, Otabek es Otabek y era obvio que su lugar favorito dentro de Almaty no estaría en el centro de la ciudad, él por lo general disfrutaba de los lugares tranquilos.

— No tenía idea que Almaty era una ciudad tan grande, aunque ahora que lo pienso todo está impresionantemente lejos ¿No es un problema?

— ¿Problema por qué?

— Beka, tu mamá tiene que ir a trabajar a una ciudad que está como a 16 horas.

— Quizás es costumbre, o no sé… En Rusia es lo mismo Yura ¿No tienes que conducir como 5 horas de San Petersburgo a Moscú? Además tu país es como 3 veces Kazajistán, no puedes decir que es un país grande — Punto para Otabek, aunque la mayoría del territorio ruso es hielo puro.

Continuaron con los temas triviales de la vida hasta que el camino se transformó mayoritariamente en puros árboles, sinceramente Yuri se esperaba que el lugar favorito del moreno fuese así, se podía sentir un poco la paz que usualmente Otabek transmite cuando está tranquilo. El auto se detuvo en la entrada del parque nacional Kolsai, conocía ese lugar, la primera vez que visitó Almaty googleó los mejores lugares para visitar y dicho parque aparecía dentro de ellos, nunca se lo había dicho al mayor pero tenía ganas de visitar con él el gran lago que había en el parque, saber que el kazajo había tenido la misma idea le alegraba mucho en secreto.

— Cuando era más joven siempre venía aquí con mis padres, cuando volví a entrenar a Almaty venía cuando estaba muy estresado con los entrenamientos— Yuri dejó de mirar el paisaje para centrarse completamente en su alfa— O simplemente cuando tenía ganas de venir aquí a buscar un poco de inspiración, ahora que te tengo a ti quería mostrártelo, quería estar con mi persona favorita en mi lugar favorito.

— Oh por dios Beka, eres tan cursi —Reclamó el rubio cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos intentando ocultar el sonrojo que sus palabras le habían provocado, a unos cuántos metros del primer lago Otabek aparcó el automóvil y tomó el rostro de Yuri entre sus manos cuando apagó el motor, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el rostro del rubio se puso aún más rojo pero eso no impidió ni detuvo que se dieran un corto beso antes de bajar del auto.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? Podemos recorrer alrededor del lago y luego almorzar en el restaurante de uno de los lugares para turistas, o podemos comprar algo para comer y lo comemos en algún lugar por ahí —El kazajo señaló un montón de lugares por aquí por allá pero la verdad es que Yuri no sabía diferenciar entre una cabaña normal o una cabaña que también era restaurante, la verdad es que todas las construcciones tenían el mismo estilo.

— Beka, relájate. Vamos a comer ahora que me estoy muriendo y luego damos una vuelta así tenemos más tiempo ¿Vale? Pero basta de nervios, no es como si no me conocieras — El alfa se dio cuenta en ese momento que sí estaba actuando demasiado nervioso por la cita y suspiró tratando de relajarse, luego de reírse un poco por lo estúpido que estaba siendo Beka volvió a ser el mismo de antes, tomó la mano del más bajo y caminaron así hasta un rústico pero pequeño restaurante donde habían unos pocos turistas. Una camarera pelirroja les trajo la carta pero además de eso no pudo evitar notar la forma en que la chica había dirigido la mirada al moreno, Yuri frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando, ella definitivamente no notaba que él también estaba en la mesa, para hacerse notar aclaró su garganta y allí finalmente pudo tener la atención de la camarera.

— Yo quiero una porción de Pilaf con res y una taza de café, que esté caliente, por favor — La chica en ese momento recordó que estaba trabajando y tomó nota de su orden, cuando lo hizo su mirada nuevamente fue hacia Otabek quien pidió lo mismo que el rubio, después de mirarlo de forma sugerente se dio la medio vuelta hacia la cocina. Yuri aprovechó el momento para hacer el comentario que tanto había esperado para hacer. — Beka, la camarera te estaba comiendo con la mirada. — Comentó con molestia apoyando el codo sobre la mesa.

— Ah ¿En serio? Creo que solo estaba siendo amable Yura, no seas gruñón — Otabek como siempre tan tranquilo _"y a veces tan estúpido"_ no se dio cuenta que faltó poco para que la chica le saltara encima en frente de todos— Espera ¿Estás celoso?

— Por supuesto que no, es solo que es una falta de respeto que le coquetee a un cliente en su horario de trabajo, además mira su cabello, apuesto que está teñido.

— Mila también se tiñe el cabello de rojo.

— No te atrevas a comparar el cabello de Mila con ese, al menos Mila se lo cuida. — Otabek estuvo a punto de largarse a reír pero se aguantó al ver que Yuri estaba a punto de matarlo si lo hacía. Además la camarera venía con sus tazas de té— Fíjate en cómo te mira cuando llegue aquí y luego dime si estoy loco.

— Bien, pero si luego admites que estás celoso — Yuri estuvo a punto de tirarle una bola de servilleta a su pareja pero se detuvo cuando esa maldita (según él) camarera apareció con las tazas de té caliente, nuevamente hizo como si no estuviera y se tomó más tiempo del natural para dejar la taza del lado del patinador kazajo, Otabek esta vez sí prestó atención al actuar de la camarera y cuando se alejó a atender otra mesa miró a Yuri quien tenía ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho — Está bien, tienes razón pero ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

— No sé, me molesta que te mire.

— Entonces sí estás celoso.

— Yura.

— Arg ¡Está bien! Tal vez si me pone un poco celoso que la camarera venga y te coquetee cuando estoy mirando, es decir, entramos al restaurante de la mano, creí que éramos evidentes.

— Yura —El brazo de Otabek se estiró y tomó una de las manos del rubio, suavemente besó su dorso y entrelazó sus dedos— podría estar en un lugar con todos los omegas del mundo y solo sería capaz de verte a ti. —El rostro de Yuri se puso rojo hasta las orejas y casi se da con la mesa en la cara, algo muy Yuri.

— ¡Te dije que no hicieras esas cosas tan cursis! — Exclamó el rubio, pero sin soltar la mano del kazajo, es más, la camarera venía con sus platos y eso solo lo incentivo a tomar con mayor fuerza la mano de su alfa, casi estuvo a punto de ser él quien besara su mano pero afortunadamente la camarera comprendió el mensaje con ese gesto y solo se limitó a alejarse. Aunque Yuri pudo escuchar que decía "Que lástima, yo iba a dejarle mi número en el recibo" No dijo nada, solo se limitó a disfrutar de la comida con el kazajo, esta vez sin estar a punto de matar a alguien a causa de los celos. La comida transcurrió en silencio y salieron del restaurante en calma (Aunque Yuri aprovechó de que la camarera volviera a ver como salían de la mano) hacia quien sabe dónde, el rubio solo siguió con confianza al alfa mientras se alejaban un poco del resto de los turistas. No muy lejos de allí y junto al lago había un lugar ideal para descansar pero que al parecer los turistas no conocían, pues no había nadie más que ellos allí, Otabek tomó asiento en el césped y Yuri tomó lugar a su lado, no pasó mucho rato para que los fuertes brazos del moreno lo rodearan.

— Así que celoso ¿Eh? En realidad eso era completamente esperable — El moreno pasó la diestra por el cabello de Yuri y después besó su mejilla, Yuri frunció el ceño pero ni se esforzó por alejarse del mayor, después de todo era cierto aunque no le gustara admitirlo. — Aunque si una persona se te insinuara reaccionaría igual —Yuri sonrió cuando escuchó eso, y sin deshacer el abrazo entrelazó sus dedos con los del mayor — Debería haber una forma para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío.

— La hay — Yuri se dio la media vuelta solo para quedar frente a frente con el kazajo, sus ojos verdes clavados en los marrones del contrario. Se quedaron mirando en silencio un buen rato, Otabek intentaba intuir lo que su pareja quería decir pero no lograba captarlo— Márcame —Dijo finalmente, rodeando el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos, el alfa sinceramente quedó en shock.

— ¿Hablas en serio Yura? — Sus manos se fueron a la cintura del omega, pero su rostro aún estaba completamente sorprendido.

— ¿No quieres?

— Claro que quiero… —Dijo casi en un suspiro, acercando su rostro al del menor— Es solo que me sorprende que tú lo quisieras, a veces siento que con lo joven que eres podrías encontrar fácilmente alguien mejor que yo.

— Beka ¿Tú crees que haya alguien mejor que tú? No seas estúpido —La sutileza de Yuri atacaba de nuevo, pero eso no rompió en absoluto la atmosfera entre los dos— Siempre estás ahí, a pesar de todo, aun cuando no podía siquiera acercarme a ti. Cuando murió mi abuelo no dudaste en aparecer lo más rápido que pudiste, sinceramente no hay nadie mejor que tú y aunque lo hubiera, no quiero a nadie más que no seas tú — Ahora es el corazón de Otabek el que está a punto de salirse de tan rápido que late, Yuri lo ha dejado sin palabras y su cerebro parece haber bloqueado todo lo existente en el universo menos al rubio, quien le sonrió al ver lo que había provocado en él. Se besaron con todo el amor del mundo dejando que estas acciones fueras las que expresaran, dejando las palabras de lado. El omega abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso mientras que las manos del alfa comenzaron a acariciar cada lugar en el cuerpo del más bajo que pudieran alcanzar. — Deberíamos volver a tu casa — Murmuró cuando sus labios se separaron, exclusivamente para recuperar un poco de aire— Porque Serik dijo que no ensuciáramos su auto y si conduces rápido llegaremos antes de que vuelva con el desastre canadiense.

— Debimos haber pedido un día más a Yakov — Respondió Otabek, provocando que ambos rieran, ambos se pusieron de pie y sin decirse nada volvieron a donde tenían aparcado el auto. No tenían apuro pero decir que no estaban ansiosos por lo que sea que podría pasar. Condujo lo más rápido que el límite de velocidad de la carretera le permitía, pero que Yuri aprovechara ciertos momentos para besarle la mejilla y el cuello casi lo habían arriesgar su licencia de seguridad.

Ya iban a mitad de camino cuando el teléfono de Yuri sonó, era una llamada de Serik.

— Si me dices que llegaron a casa mataré a JJ —Ese fue el sutil saludo que utilizó el rubio— Ah, bien, todo bien, llegamos como en 20 minutos, entonces nos vemos más tarde —Y colgó.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Que se encontró con un par de amigos de la secundaria que los invitaron a irse de fiesta esta noche y que llegarán muy tarde. Recuérdame hacerle un lindo regalo para su cumpleaños— Dejó el celular sobre la guantera y se acercó a dejar otro beso en la mejilla del mayor.

— Yura si continúas voy a tener que ensuciar el auto de mi hermana y nos cortarán la cabeza a los dos.

El rubio dejó salir algo parecido a un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos en el asiento, estuvo a punto de buscar en google la manera de hacer pasar 20 minutos en 20 segundos pero no había manera lógica de hacer eso.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Yuri no vio venir cuando su alfa atacó sus labios y lo levantó como una pluma apenas cerró la puerta de entrada, el rubio se sorprendió un poco pero no podía negarse al calor del mayor contra su cuerpo. De manera totalmente sugerente mordió el labio inferior de Otabek, el mayor suspiró y caminó hacia su habitación usando meramente su memoria como guía, para la suerte de ambos no entraron a la habitación equivocada. El mayor dejó cuidadosamente el cuerpo del ruso sobre la cama.

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo, Yura?

— Tan seguro como que los piroshki son la mejor comida del mundo, ven aquí —Atrajo al kazajo con sus brazos y el otro se apoyó en el colchón para no apoyar todo su peso en el menor. Quien comenzó a desvestir al otro fue el ruso quien sin separar sus labios del contrario levantó su camisa dejando expuesto su trabajado cuerpo. Sus movedizas manos recorrieron cada rincón de piel descubierta que tenía al alcance y solo esto bastó para que el moreno dejara de mantener sus manos alejadas y comenzaran a acariciar las piernas del omega por sobre el pantalón — Beka… No es justo que solo seas tú el que esté medio desnudo —Y como si sus palabras fueran órdenes el alfa comenzó a bajar de a poco los pantalones del rubio, quien en el proceso lanzó sus zapatos a quien sabe dónde. Otabek se acercó al cuello de su pareja y por fin pudo sentir directamente su aroma, solo para confirmar lo que hace tiempo ya sabía, Yuri simplemente lo volvía loco. — Hazlo… — Murmuró el menor de una manera que solo hizo que Otabek sintiera inmensas ganas de tomarlo de inmediato.

— Yura —Otabek murmuró contra el oído el menor, acariciando con su nariz la piel de esa zona que pronto marcaría con sus dientes, buscando también el lugar perfecto para hacerlo — Me haces tan feliz — Confesó antes de clavar sus dientes en el cuello de Yuri, haciendo efectivo el fuerte lazo entre ambos. El rubio dejó salir un obvio quejido y se abrazó aún con más fuerza a su alfa — ¿Te dolió mucho? —Preguntó con preocupación, pero Yuri respondió con un sugerente movimiento de caderas.

— No… Sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo… — Otabek se alejó un poco para confirmar que en serio Yuri estaba bien y el panorama para él era simplemente _glorioso_. El ruso estaba totalmente recostado en su cama, semi desnudo, ligeramente sudado, claramente sonrojado y su marca se podía ver un poco ¿Alguna vez había soñado con eso? Claro que sí, pero ahora que es real se siente capaz de decir que nunca antes se había sentido tan completo.

— Lo que tú desees —Tomó la camiseta del rubio y la quitó sin mayor dificultad, sus labios besaros primero los labios de Yuri, luego su cuello y bajaron por el centro hasta que llegó al borde de su ropa interior, con cada contacto de los labios del moreno el ruso dejaba salir de sus labios un dulce sonido que Otabek consideró mejor que la música, y con ánimos de querer escuchar más de ellos incorporó su lengua al juegueteo. Yuri por su parte tenía tantas cosas que decir pero era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, de él solo se podían escuchar placenteros sonidos que dejaban más que claro que estaba disfrutando de las atenciones de su alfa. Otabek dejó de besarlo un rato solo para terminar de desvertirse, quedando ambos solo con la ropa interior puesta. Cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse sus entrepiernas se rozaron haciendo que ambos gimieran, dominado por su instinto que le pedía cada vez más del cuerpo del kazajo Yuri comenzó a buscar más ese roce mientras que las manos del alfa ya buscaban dejar completamente desnudo al menor.

— Beka por favor… — Murmuró el menor, cansado de que el contrario lo hiciera esperar demasiado— Si sigues demorando tanto tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. —El mayor rió de forma seductora e hizo caso a su demandante omega, quedando pronto ambos completamente desnudos. El rubio ya estaba bastante lubricado pero no estaba en las intenciones del kazajo hacerle daño por lo que de todos modos comenzó a estimularlo con los dedos, el sonido que Yuri emitía cada vez que estos entraban y salían era simplemente _delicioso_ y podría escucharlo por siempre, sin embargo también sentía deseos de hacer suyo al rubio de una buena vez por lo que el juego continuó solo hasta que sintió que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, en ese momento el mayor introdujo su miembro lentamente en el omega, Otabek escuchó del ruso tal vez el gemido más estimulante de toda la noche mientras que Yuri solo reiteraba lo muy feliz que estaba de tener a alguien como el kazajo a su lado.

Así se amaron por primera vez, gastaron todas sus energías en eso hasta quien sabe qué hora, pero fue suficiente para que ambos cayeran dormidos sin molestarse en volver a ponerse la ropa, solo una sábana los cubría. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron tanto JJ y Serik preparaban el desayuno.

— Buenos días chicos, Yuri ¿Prefieres que te llame así o que te llame hermanito?

El rubio persiguió a la hermana mayor de Otabek por toda la casa hasta que vio que ella también lucía una marca de mordida en su cuello, allí todo se transformó en una mutua sesión de molestarse entre ellos.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora**

OMG LO HICE. ESCRIBÍ EL +18 SIN MORIR.

Debo advertir que tengo medio litro de mango sour y tres shop de cerveza para escribir esto pero lo hice, en serio espero que les guste, lo intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, además de disfrutar escribir me agrada que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo, como siempre, sus comentarios me hacen crecer.

AHOORAAAAAA ¿Qué le espera ahora a esta pareja? ¿Mi adicción al drama los hará tener problemas o tendremos mucho fluff estos dos capítulos que quedan? No se yo aaah. Jiji

Como saben esta semana es la semana Otayuri y estoy participando de ella con Oneshots, visiten mi cuenta para verlos :D

Como les dije, le pongo mucho amor a lo que escribo y espero lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega!


	14. Familia

_**Capítulo 14: Familia**_

De vuelta en Rusia, Victor fue quien se ofreció a recogerlos en el aeropuerto y para variar, venía tarde. Habían pasado hace rato la parte de reclamar sus maletas y esperaban afuera por el carro de Victor hace más o menos 45 minutos.

— Maldita sea ¡Le dije exactamente la hora en la que llegaríamos! — El rubio daba vueltas alrededor de las maletas intentando mantener su cordura — ¿No tiene reloj acaso? — Otabek había vuelto a comprar al aeropuerto quien sabe qué cosa y su mal humor no mejoraba.

— Sabes que le gusta tener retrasos elegantes Yura, anda, come algo —El kazajo apareció cargando una bolsa para llevar del Mc Donalds del aeropuerto. Ambos sabían que estaba en contra de las órdenes de Yakov comer comida demasiado grasosa pero solo tal vez eso ayudaría a reducir las probabilidades de que su omega cometiera homicidio cuando Victor apareciera— Cuarto de Libra con queso.

— Cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso no es elegante, Beka, es molesto. Y gracias, pero no le contemos a Yakov —El ánimo del menor pareció haber cambiado con la comida, justo a tiempo para que el auto color blanco de Victor se estacionara frente a ellos.

— ¡Chicos! Lamento haber demorado pero Haru despertó de mal humor hoy, tenía planeado demorarme solo quince min… OH POR DIOS. — En el momento en que el peliplateado se acercó a la pareja para ayudarlos con las maletas pudo evidenciar lo que había ocurrido entre ambos— Debo contárselo a Yuuri ahora mismo — Rápidamente sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Pero una sutil patada del rubio lo detuvo.

— ¡Suelta el teléfono y llevamos a casa de una buena vez o nos vas a infraccionar! Demonios, eres tan vergonzoso.

Otabek por su parte miraba la escena en silencio y subía las maletas a la parte trasera del automóvil. Al menos si veían a alguien subiendo las maletas podrían ahorrarse la infracción por pasarse del tiempo estacionados en la puerta del aeropuerto. En el camino a casa Victor no paró de hacer preguntas incómodas muy estilo Victor, afortunadamente Yuri iba en el asiento de atrás y sus largas piernas no lograban golpear con tanta fuerza el asiento de Victor. Desistió después del quinto intento.

— Entonces… ¿Planean estar juntos ahora? No es que te esté sacando de casa, Yurio, pero estaba pensando en que ahora que están enlazados sería mejor si vivieran juntos.

— Oh por Dios, estás actuando como mi padre ¿Podemos no tener esta conversación? Borra eso de tu cabeza Victor, hazlo ahora.

— ¡Es una pregunta muy normal!

— Beka, golpéalo por favor.

— No voy a golpear a la persona que va conduciendo, Yura — Otabek sabía que Victor comenzaría a hacer infinitas preguntas y también sabía la reacción que tendría Yuri ante ellas así que dentro del auto, hizo lo posible por mantener la paz entre ellos— Aún no hablamos de eso Victor, pero me gustaría que eso pasara, si decidimos hacerlo te lo diremos— Ahora la patada fue en su asiento.

— ¡No es mi padre no tienes que responderle!

— Lo siento, Yura — Casi pudo escuchar al Omega gruñir en el asiento trasero y murmurar algo como "¿Qué hice para merecer esta familia?" Aunque nunca lo hubiese dicho Yuri consideraba a los Nikiforov como parte de su familia, pero no se lo iba a decir aún en el auto, después sería Yuuri quien tendría que limpiar las marcas de los zapatos de Yuri de los asientos. Cuando llegaron al edificio Victor los invitó a cenar en su casa, apenas entraron al apartamento todos pudieron sentir el característico aroma del Katsudon casero de Katsuki por lo que nadie pudo negarse a la invitación.

— Iré a dejar mi equipaje a mi apartamento y regreso — La mano del mayor se posó sobre la cintura del menor y este asintió, pero para sorpresa de todos fue Victor quien pidió qque se quedara.

— Deja tu equipaje en el cuarto de Yuri, cuéntennos como les fue en su viaje mientras esperamos que el Katsudon esté listo, después puedes ir a dejar tu maleta allá arriba — El rubio miró a su alfa comunicando sin palabras que en realidad quería que se quedara y ¿Cómo iba a negarse Otabek a sus ojos de soldado? Fueron a dejar las maletas al cuarto de Yuri donde fueron recibidos por su gata quien no tuvo mayor reacción a su llegada, cuando volvieron a la sala principal Victor estaba sentado cerca de la cocina con Haru entre sus brazos, ambos contemplando a Yuuri cocinar.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje, chicos? —Cuando los vio el japonés levantó la mano para saludar, luego de eso continuó con lo suyo— Victor me contó que se han enlazado, me alegra mucho que lo hayan decidido — La reacción del japonés fue muy distinta a la de su esposo y eso también se hizo notar en la forma que el rubio reaccionó a las palabras, ya que simplemente tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Victor a jugar con Haru.

— Gracias, Katsudon —Fue lo único que dijo antes de centrar toda su atención en el bebé.

— El viaje estuvo bien, aunque Yuri se aburrió un poco.

— A Yurio no le gustan los viajes largos — Rió— Por eso prefiere viajar de noche, aunque si no llegaban mañana a entrenar Yakov los regañaría por siempre. — El kazajo asintió y al igual que los demás, tomó asiento a esperar por la cena— ¿Cómo está tu familia, en todo caso? — La conversación fue sobre esa clase de temas triviales hasta que la cena estuvo servida, para no levantarse y no cortar la conversación comieron ahí mismo.

— Ahora que ustedes dos están enlazados ¿Han pensado en qué harán después? — Victor preguntó, Yuri se atragantó con la comida mientras que Otabek y Yuuri solo lo miraron levemente sonrojados ante la pregunta — ¿Qué? Es una pregunta normal, Yuuri dejó de tomar sus supresores pero nos cuidamos hasta que decidimos tener a Haru —Nuevamente el rubio se atoró y Otabek cuidadosamente palmeó su espalda.

— Aún no hemos pensado en eso, aunque siendo franco creo que a los dos nos gustaría seguir compitiendo antes de pensar en tener un bebé— El kazajo fue quien tomó la palabra ya que las preguntas de Victor tenían un poco desconcertado a su omega, pero la respuesta de Otabek era lo que él también pensaba así que asintió — De lo que sí estoy seguro es que es Yuri la persona con la que quiero estar siempre, así que no hay apuro en eso, me alegra contar con su aprobación.

— Beka ¡No digas esas cosas ellos no tienen que aprobar nada, no son mis padres! — Completamente rojo Yuri lo apuntaba con el tenedor— ¡Tampoco digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas en la mesa!

— Victor, no hagas esas preguntas, estás abrumando a Yurio— Regañó Katsuki a su alfa mientras le daba el biberón a su hijo. — Nos alegra que sean felices ustedes dos, tómense su tiempo, después de todo Yurio solo tiene 18— Esto último lo dijo más para su esposo, quien parecía estar pensando las cosas con demasiada velocidad.

— ¿No podemos simplemente comer en paz? Ustedes ya están siendo demasiado vergonzosos, dormiré con Beka hoy, no te atrevas a hacer una broma sobre eso, frentezota.

— ¿Alguna vez hemos tenido una cena normal? Creí que las cenas normales eran algo que no pasaba en esta casa — Con tranquilidad dijo Yuuri, provocando una sutil risa de parte de Otabek quien recibió un pequeño golpe en el costado de parte de su omega— Es cierto, nuestro sello es no ser para nada comunes, no es como si fuera algo malo ¿Alguien quiere repetirse? — Victor alzó su plato y el japonés dispuso a servirle más katsudon.

— ¿Qué he hecho mal en el mundo para vivir con ustedes? Ustedes son tan vergonzosos.

Después de un buen rato y otro par de platos de katsudon, Otabek y Yuri decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver al apartamento del mayor. El mayor llevaba su maleta y Yuri solo llevó un cambio de ropa para el día siguiente (Nada de pijama, usualmente usaba la ropa de su alfa para dormir) y una vez llegaron al apartamento Yuri se lanzó al sofá de su kazajo, quie se le unió después de cerrar la puerta y dejar su equipaje ordenado. El omega se pegó a él, volviéndose el Yuri de la intimidad, olfateó sutilmente su cuello y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se sentó en el regazo del mayor.

— No digas que lo dije… Pero puede que Victor tenga razón.

— ¿En qué cosa de todas las que dijo? — Posó sus manos en la cintura del omega.

— En que podría vivir aquí, contigo — Desvió un poco la mirada, inseguro de la respuesta que Otabek tendría ante eso, después de todo nunca habían tenido esta conversación sobre su futuro y quién sabe, quizá el mayor quería ir más lento— Digo… Podríamos dividir el alquiler y las tareas, tendría que traer a mi gata, pero yo la cuidaré, es limpia, lo prometo, y también puedo hacerte el desayuno y… —Sinceramente, ninguna de esas cosas le importaba al moreno, la sola idea de tener a Yuri despertar todos los días que le quedan de vida era suficiente para aceptar, de todos modos él había planeado pedírselo.

— Yura — Acarició suavemente la mejilla del rubio, quien dejó de hablar al sentir el tacto del alfa— Te estás cuestionando demasiado, como siempre. Me encantaría vivir contigo, pero el desayuno va por mi cuenta ¿Vale? Y seamos sinceros, tu gata me adora— Murmuró antes de unir sus labios a los del menor, acariciando suavemente la cintura del menor. Yuri de pura felicidad no pudo contenerse y mordió el labio del mayor— ¿La cena de dejó hambriento?

— ¡Es tu culpa, idiota! — Lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro— Eres demasiado jodidamente irresistible.

— ¿Demasiado jodidamente irresistible? No sabía que esas palabras podían ir juntas en una oración y que tuviera sentido— Nuevamente el alfa recibió un golpe de parte del chico que aún seguía sentado en su regazo— Hay otra cosa que me gustaría hablar contigo, también es algo que Victor dijo — Yuri sabía perfectamente que se trataba del tema de si dejar de tomar los supresores o no, su cara se puso toda roja— Pero si no quieres hacerlo no es necesario, podemos hablarlo cuando te sientas listo.

— Hablemos —Respondió determinado, pero los colores aún no le bajaban del rostro— Yo… Claro que me gustaría tener pequeños como tú corriendo por la casa algún día, es solo que… Me gustaría que ganaramos unas cuantas medallas de oro antes de eso. Pero también quiero experimentar pasar contigo los celos. Así que podríamos… No sé, hacer lo mismo que el Katsudon y Victor ¡Solo si quieres!

— Yura, hablaba en serio cuando le dije a Victor lo que le dije — Yuri aún seguía demasiado nervioso como para funcionar así que para relajarlo comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro, sin embargo, el embriagante y adictivo aroma de su omega lo invitó a continuar con los besos por toda la extensión de su cuello— Las cosas irán al ritmo que quieras ¿Está bien? —El omega asintió, pero la verdad es que al primer contacto de los labios del ajeno contra su piel perdió por completo la noción de todo y claro que el kazajo no se detuvo, su lengua también quiso participar de las atenciones que le daba a Yuri y el omega lo estaba disfrutando tanto que claro no quería que el kazajo se detuviera. Pronto el calor comenzó a apoderarse del cuarto y claro que las ropas comenzaron a sobrar, lo primero que cayó al suelo fue la playera de Yuri, la cual el moreno quitó solo para tener más espacio para besar. No pasó mucho rato para que algunas marcas rojizas quedaran en la blanca piel del patinador ruso. Posterior a eso fue la camisa de Otabek la que terminó en el suelo y cuando Yuri estuvo completamente dispuesto a hacer algún movimiento para quitarle el pantalón a su alfa, el sonido de llamada de su teléfono cortó toda la inspiración y el romanticismo del momento.

— Mila, si lo que me vas a decir no es importante te juro que voy a patearte el trasero.

— ¡Lo siento Yuri! Pero en serio no sé qué hacer, encontré un gato recién nacido en la calle y donde vivo no dejan tener animales… Aún tiene el cordón umbilical.

— Oh mierda —Se bajó del regazo de Otabek y quedó sentado a su lado — Estoy donde Beka. Tráelo aquí, compra un suplemento de leche y que no pase frío. Afuera pareciera que estamos en la maldita Siberia… Lo dejaremos aquí ¿Vale? —Actualmente Yuri tenía dos debilidades fuertes, Otabek y los felinos, y el hecho de que hubieran personas capaces de abandonar a esos pequeños en la calle a su suerte le provocaba una impresionante angustia. — Bien, nos vemos — Cortó la llamada y se acurrucó a un lado de su alfa — Lo siento Beka, pero Mila vendrá a casa en un rato ¿Seguimos más tarde?

— Seguro — El más alto dejó un breve beso en los labios de su omega — Pero deberíamos vestirnos y arreglarnos un poco antes que llegue o será incómodo que nos vea así.

— Solo yo te puedo ver así, así que ponte la playera. Yo me pondré otra cosa —Del suelo recogió la vestimenta del moreno y él fue al cuarto del mayor del cual volvió usando su chaqueta del equipo Kazajo, aquella que fue el gatillante de la presentación tardía del alfa — Es gracioso, tal vez esta cosa no te entre ni en un brazo ahora, huele mucho a mí.

— Oh, eso… —Otabek se puso de pie y revolvió el cabello del menor — Antes de que me hiciera un alfa, fuiste el último que ocupó esa chaqueta. Mi doctor dijo que pudo haber gatillado el proceso, cuando no podías acercarte a mí la tenía conmigo para no echarte de menos.

— ¿Por qué siempre vuelves todo algo tan jodidamente romántico? Demonios, Beka… Hablaremos de eso más tarde, cuando me encargue de ti —Mila llegó al apartamento más rápido de lo esperado, pero afortunadamente el desastre de la sala ya no era de ropa y ambos estaban (no tan) decentemente vestidos, como la pelirroja llamó a Yuri fue él quien fue a abrirle la puerta e incluso antes de que pudiera saludarla ella se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya había sido marcado.

— Cuéntamelo todo.

— No viniste aquí a enterarte del último chisme del siglo, dame al gato— El gesto de su amiga cambió a uno de decepción cuando no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba de parte del rubio. Una vez dentro del apartamento Mila saludó a Otabek y entregó a Yuri el mencionado minino que venía envuelto en el chaleco de la patinadora— Beka ¿Pueder calentar un poco de agua para leche? No te preocupes Mila, nosotros nos encargamos desde aquí — La aludida asintió y dejó el apartamento, despidiéndose de ambos, insistiéndole a Yuri que de todos modos le haría contar todo sobre como obtuvo su marca— ¿Está bien que lo tengamos aquí, Beka? Lo siento, no pregunté antes…

— Está bien, Yura ¿Está bien la temperatura del agua? —El omega asintió— Prepararé la leche para darle de comer, tú preocúpate de que no pase frío… —El rubio llevó al felino hacia el sofá y lo envolvió en más mantas, era tan pequeño que incluso le parecía difícil abrigarlo sin sentir que podría hacerle daño. Otabek regresó con el suplemento de leche para el pequeño, afortunadamente Mila también consiguió una mamadera para el gato y cuando Yuri comenzó a alimentarlo, se sentó a su lado para observar — Podríamos quedárnoslo, así es una compañía para tu gata ¿Te gustaría?

— Sería genial… Tener hijos gatos de momento — Otabek sonrió y besó la frente de su omega, abrazándolo luego— Debemos escoger un nombre, ahora que lo dices… Creo que es un macho, podríamos buscar algo que convine con Sasha… ¿Cómo es que elegiste el nombre del gato que tienes en Almaty?

— Las gemelas fueron, lo nombraron según un programa de televisión, así que si buscas algo más profundo, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte— Yuri rió, claro que debió haber venido de ahí el nombre, después de todo frente a sus hermanas pequeñas Otabek no tenía poder de decisión— Pero podemos buscar en línea un nombre, y se lo presentamos a Sasha para que comience a asumir su rol de hermana mayor.

— Se lo tomará bien, la crie con cariño. Además creo que ahora te quiere más a ti que a mí ahora

— Claro que no Yura, ella nos quiere porque le damos comida y atención, después de todo es un gato. Pero yo amo nuestra familia con hijos gatos —"Hijos gatos" Era una cosa que Yuri solo veía en memes de internet y publicaciones de Tumblr, pero mientras esperan a estar preparados para tener hijos por sus propios medios cuidar de gatos era una idea encantadora— Ya terminó de comer, mientras vamos a entrenar mañana le podemos pedir a Yuuri que lo cuide, y luego lo llevamos al veterinario para que lo revisen, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo en la calle antes de que Mila lo encontrara.

— Serás un buen padre, Beka. Debo de haber hecho algo realmente bueno para el planeta para que alguien como tú esté conmigo — El moreno negó y besó la mejilla del menor acercándolo más a él.

— ¿Es una broma, Yura? Tienes que dejar de subestimarte a ti mismo, por ejemplo, nunca nadie antes se había visto tan bien con mi chaqueta vieja, yo soy quien a veces piensa que no eres real y que esto que estar planeando una familia es solo porque estoy alucinando o que despertaré de un y todo fue un sueño.

— Dios, estás viendo demasiada televisión, deja de ver melodramas extranjeros o en las siguientes competencias patearé tu trasero en el podio — El menor se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden con el pequeño minino y luego se puso de pie, tomó la mano de su alfa y le sonrió de una forma en la que el kazajo pudo leer perfectamente lo que _esa_ sonrisa le quería decir— Y ahora que no me volverán a llamar por teléfono ¿Qué tal si te muestro que esto es la vida real en el cuarto?

Y si resultaba ser un sueño, por favor que nadie le despertara nunca.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 _Queda poquito… Muy poquito…_

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la desaparición, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con la semana Otayuri que todo mi tiempo se fue en escribir los siente One-shot, pero Ya volví y como regalo por su infinita paciencia, les regalaré dos capítulos especiales después del final.

¡El capítulo final tendrá muchas cosas! Será como título de película, Celebraciones, apariciones de personas inesperadas y un funeral –le pegan- Mentira, ya no más funerales, lo juro por esta OTP, ya no me portaré mal. Pero sí habrá drama porque todo final debe tener drama antes de llegar al final feliz. Será feliz, no se preocupen.

Como siempre sus comentarios serán bien recibidos y como sabrán, estoy trabajando para ustedes (Sobre todo porque entro a clases el miércoles, y no pensé que llegaría tan lejos jajaja) para que tengan el final que se merecen. ¡En fin! Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos leemos en unos días.


	15. Perfecta

_**Capítulo Final: Perfecta**_

El primer celo que vivió Yuri poco después de haberse mudado al apartamento de Otabek fue exhaustivo. Avisó a Yakov que no irían a entrenar y en cuanto el kazajo volvió de su corrida de la mañana y sintió el aroma de su omega por todo el departamento fue a buscarlo al cuarto, donde para su sorpresa Yuri lo esperaba completamente desnudo en la cama. En esos días la energía de Yuri parecía insaciable y afortunadamente la del moreno alcanzaba para saciar al menor en esos días donde lo único que el omega buscaba era a su alfa. El uso de preservativo molestaba especialmente al rubio durante estos días, pero el tema de la planificación familiar ya lo habían hablado sin embargo su cordura no era la misma durante el celo. Otabek lo comprendía perfectamente e intentaba complacer a su omega en todo lo que cayera en la mente del Yuri cuerdo, y la verdad es que durante esos días se sentía incluso más ejercitado que después de días completos de entrenamiento y ejercicio. Yakov los solía regañar mucho después de que esos días terminaran pero ninguno de los dos le hacía caso, en parte porque Yuri nunca lo tomaba en cuenta y en parte porque los dos disfrutaban la forma en la que Yuri se volvía insaciable al momento de hacer el amor, y a pesar de sus quejas el desempeño de ambos patinadores mejoró bastante desde que volvieron de Almaty. "Yakov solo jode por joder, Beka. Vamos a patear traseros en la competencia" Decía el rubio al más alto cada vez que el entrenador les llamaba la atención.

Las cosas con la prensa fueron como esperaron que sería, los medios notaron de inmediato que Yuri Plisetsky había sido marcado y armaron de ello un gran asunto, primero por haber ocultado su condición de omega al mundo y luego cuando preguntaron sobre su marca y los detalles que la prensa siempre quiere saber, este respondió escuetamente

— Sí, soy un omega, sí, estoy enlazado a Otabek Altin y los detalles de cómo es mi novio en la cama no son su maldito asunto— Otabek casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo cuando la entrevista fue transmitida, pero cuando Yuri llegó a casa después de eso lo recibió con un abrazo, después de todo Yuri no dejaba de ser Yuri. Y podría decirse que eso es lo que más ama de su compañero. La cosa en las redes sociales fue un asunto completamente distinto, las Yuri Angels explotaron en todas ellas, algunas emocionadas porque su ídolo se había conseguido a un buen chico, otras felices por él y otras simplemente perdieron la cabeza, no eran pocos los comentarios que decían que Otabek les había quitado a su Yuratchka o un par de otras cosas desagradables que siquiera valía la pena recordar, las fans de Otabek también aportaron con algunos comentarios, pero ellas fueron más sutiles y agradables, afortunadamente los comentarios positivos superaban a los negativos y recibieron el apoyo de Victor y Yuuri quienes compartieron en sus respectivos Twitter lo felices que estaban por ellos e incluso JJ demostró su apoyo subiendo una fotografía a Instagram una fotografía vieja, en ella ambos estaban en la peluquería haciéndose el mismo corte _"Así que de ahí vino el corte de cabello"_ pensó el rubio, mientras observaba un poco conmovido las muestras de apoyo de los otros patinadores en las redes sociales. Frente a la prensa se mostró como siempre, pero la verdad es que sí tenía un poco de miedo de cómo reaccionaría el resto del mundo ante la noticia. Otabek lo abrazó toda esa tarde, porque aunque no se lo dijo, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le preocupaba a su omega.

— ¿Tú cómo lo manejaste? — Preguntó Yuri a Serik, quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, hablar con la hermana mayor de Otabek se había vuelto un hábito últimamente. Podría decirse que era como su nueva mejor amiga, pero el puesto de mejor amigo seguía siendo de Otabek y eso no cambiaría jamás— Digo, las fans de JJ son casi tan locas como las mías ¿No hicieron gran escándalo cuando se hizo público lo suyo?

— Oh, como no tienes idea. Incluso una de las chicas fue hasta la casa de JJ a pedirle que me dejara, pero al parecer no tenía idea de que vivimos juntos y me atacó bien feo cuando fui yo quien le abrió la puerta. Mi cara estuvo hinchada por días y me quebró un diente… No le digas a Beka, él no sabe que esto me pasó.

— ¿Es una jodida broma, Serik? ¿Cómo es que te pasa eso y no nos cuentas? Eso es loco y muy enfermo ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

— Bueno, JJ la echó de una manera no muy agradable, no puedes hacer mucho cuando recibes un ataque directo como ese, llamamos a la policía por cierto. Pero ante lo que podíamos leer, lo que decían en las redes sociales simplemente lo ignoramos, claro que él quiere a sus fans, pero si ellas lo quieren también, aceptarán sus decisiones ¿No se aplicaría también contigo?

—Uhm, tienes razón… —Se abrazó a la almohada del sofá con fuerza.

— Claro que la tengo, querido hermano — Desde hace algún tiempo ella lo llamaba así, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto— Ahora deja de preocuparte demasiado y… ¿Puedo volver a dormir? Son como… las dos de la mañana aquí.

—Sí, gracias Serik, buenas noches.

Las cosas entre sus cercanos o conocidos no se mantuvieron del todo estáticas en el tiempo, otra bomba mediática en el mundo del patinaje fue el anuncio de que Phichit y SeungGil hacían pública su relación después de años, según dijo Yuuri, por parte de los demás los veían juntos seguido, pero nunca vieron nada que les diera pistas sobre lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Victor y Yuuri disfrutaban a concho su paternidad, de vez en cuando aparecían con el pequeño Haru en las prácticas para ver a Victor entrenar a otros patinadores más jóvenes. Serik y JJ seguían teniendo el mismo tipo de relación, aunque ahora JJ intentaba darle pistas a la hermana de Otabek de que quería un bebé, pero la chica igual de lenta que su hermano, no las comprendió hasta meses después, para su siguiente reunión anual (Idea de Victor) el pequeño Phillipe Leroy estaba dentro de los invitados.

— Beka, creo que deberíamos tener un bebé— Para el segundo cumpleaños de Haru el rubio le propuso a su alfa apenas volvieron a casa, Otabek solo se le quedó mirando en silencio, esperando que dijera algo más— Sí, sé que te dije que esperaríamos por nuestras carreras pero, todos se ven tan felices con sus hijos y… Realmente quiero tener uno contigo, Beka —Bajó la mirada, temiendo una negativa de parte del kazajo, quien le sonrió al menor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Si estás seguro de querer hacerlo, claro que estoy dispuesto, Yura ¿Planeas retirarte, entonces? — Cierto, tener un bebé aseguraba como mínimo un año fuera de las pistas, y Yuri siendo Yuri no sabría si podría aguantarlo. Y el rubio también lo sabía por lo que pidió consejos a Victor, quien desde el retiro de Yakov comenzó a hacerse cargo de su entrenamiento.

— Victor y Katsudon hablaron conmigo… Él dice que si después de tener el bebé quiero volver a las pistas ellos nos ayudarán a cuidarlo y viajarán con nosotros, ahora es más fácil, ya que Haru se acostumbró a viajar — El rostro de Yuri estaba completamente sonrojado y la vista de eso para el alfa era simplemente un deleite, se puso a imaginar al rubio con su bebé en brazos, y estaba realmente encantado de que quisiera hacerlo. Besó la frente del menor y luego sus labios.

— Entonces no tenemos que seguir cuestionándonos las cosas Yura.

— Me alegra, porque mi celo debería comenzar mañana —El rubio dijo esto en voz baja y rozando los labios con los contrarios. Este respondió tomando entre sus brazos al omega quien rodeó el cuerpo del mayor con sus piernas para mantenerse allí— Aunque solo para asegurarnos podríamos comenzar hoy —El seductor sonido que obtuvo como respuesta de parte del kazajo y el posterior beso a su cuello fueron la respuesta a su invitación y sin bajar al menor de sus brazos caminó hacia el cuarto, aprovechando su situación de ventaja para tocar a Yuri en sus lugares favoritos antes de llegar a la cama.

Dos semanas después del celo de Yuri, este se hizo la prueba de embarazo, algo prematuro pero estaba tan ansioso como el Katsudon antes de competir. Lo hizo estando de visita en el apartamento de Victor y Yuuri, este último esperaba afuera del baño por el resultado mientras el pequeño Haru jugaba con Makkachin. No le dijo a Otabek que lo haría porque no quería ilusionarlo con algo o provocar que se desconcentrara mientras entrenaba (Porque a veces Victor era un completo tirano respecto a eso, lo aprendió de Yakov) así que el asunto solo quedó entre él y el japonés.

— Yurio, ya pasaron cinco minutos, el resultado no será más acertado si lo dejas más tiempo allí — El pelinegro golpeó la puerta del baño, en el que Yuri llevaba encerrado un buen rato— Pronto los chicos volverán de practica y primero, Beka va a preguntar porque no fuiste y después preguntará que haces encerrado en mi baño cuando tienes uno propio en su apartamento— Del otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar al menor quejarse y decir un montón de groserías no puedo entender del todo— Yurio por favor sal.

— ¡Ya voy, maldita sea! —La puerta se abrió— No sé cómo funcionan estas mierdas, ayúdame— Estaba incluso más nervioso que cuando compitió por primera vez, o cuando su abuelo fue a verlo por primera vez a la pista de hielo, leyó las instrucciones, claro, pero su cerebro parecía no cumplir su función porque estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con la ansiedad. El japonés tomó la prueba de las manos del menor y miró el resultado, luego miró a Yuri, de nuevo a la prueba— ¡Demonios, dime algo Katsudon!

— Bueno, es solo que estaba intentando lidiar con la idea de que seré abuelo antes de cumplir los 30, pero está bien porque Haru tendrá un pequeño compañero o compañera de juego —La prueba de embarazo fue arrebatada de las manos de Yuuri y el rubio miró la parte de este donde aparecía el resultado, dos líneas bien marcadas en el lugar, efectivamente él tenía razón y en 9 meses más o menos un pequeño o pequeña de él y Otabek vendría a sus vidas, pero antes de pensar en emocionarse por el suceso, golpeó al mayor en el hombro.

— Demonios, Katsudon ¡Que no soy tu hijo! —Exclamó, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en el test de embarazo. Un bebé comenzará a crecer en su interior, un hijo (o hija) resultado del amor entre él y su mejor amigo ¿Realmente estaba preparado para hacerlo? ¿Sería un buen padre tomando en cuenta que su madre lo dejó cuando aún no tenía uso de conciencia? ¿Qué diablos sabía él de paternidad? ¿Cómo demonios va a hacerlo si su única cercanía con la paternidad ha sido un par de días que ha cuidado a Haru? Vio que Katsuki se veía preocupado por su reacción, ya que se había quedado un buen rato en absoluto silencio, escuchándose en la sala sólo la intermitente risa del hijo del pelinegro— ¿Y si lo arruino?

— Yurio, no vas a arruinarlo ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Ya sabes… Nunca he vivido eso de la paternidad, solo éramos mi abuelo y yo y…

— Nikolai te crió bien, Yurio. A pesar de que tu madre no estuvo ahí, Nikolai te enseñó todo lo que tienes que saber, eres un gran chico, no veo nada de ti que me haga imaginar que serás un mal padre.

— Gracias Katsudon —Sonrió ahora el ruso, sin dejar de mirar la prueba que decía que en el próximo tiempo tendría un mini-humano en sus brazos— Debo irme, voy a esperar a Beka en casa ¿Nos invitas a cenar mañana? Sé que Victor hará de esto un enorme tema, pero de todos modos quiero decirle.

— Claro, los esperamos.

Volvió al departamento lo más rápido que pudo, Otabek volvería de práctica en unos 30 minutos ¿Cómo debería darle la noticia? ¿Lanzarla así nada más? No, no quería hacerlo de esa forma ¿Algo más elaborado como poner la prueba en una caja de regalo? No, eso era demasiado cursi y el Katsudon lo había hecho para anunciar su embarazo a Victor _"A la mierda, solo veré lo que sale en el momento"_ Pensó, pero eso en definitiva no le quitaba el nerviosismo y los gatos también lo notaron, pues no dejaban de mirarlo con preocupación— Estoy bien, ustedes dos… ¿Cuidarán a su hermano o hermana cuando llegue a casa verdad? — Ambos maullaron, Yuri quiso creer que fue en forma de afirmación. Cuando el kazajo llegó a casa Yuri estaba tirado en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro con el almohadón del mismo.

— Yura, imaginé que estarías enfermo para no ir a la práctica, pero estoy seguro de que no es como para querer morir —Fue lo primero que dijo, quitando el objeto de la cara de su omega— Pensé que estarías abajo con Yuuri y Haru.

— Beka tendremos un bebé — La noticia salió de la nada, lo pensó tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando simplemente lo dijo. El rostro de Otabek mostró sorpresa, pero luego sus expresiones se relajaron y Yuri pudo apreciar la sonrisa más hermosa que alguna vez había visto de su alfa— Demonios, se supone que debía saludar primero. —Otabek no dijo nada y solo lo abrazó con fuerza, lo levantó como si se una pluma se tratara y le dio una vuelta en el aire.

—Estoy feliz, Yura —Le dijo después de darle un beso, emocionado— De todos modos, debemos llevarte al médico para asegurarnos de que todo está bien— Volvió a besarlo, el moreno no era el mejor en demostrar sus sentimientos con palabras pero Yuri sabía leer perfectamente sus acciones, sabía que estaba desbordante de felicidad, y eso lo había más feliz y calmaba sus nervios, estarían bien, probablemente siendo tan jóvenes (Para las otras personas) tendrían ciertas dificultades que estaban fuera de su alcance, pero Yuri estaba seguro que lo harían bien, para mantener esa seguridad lo único que necesitaba era a su alfa— ¿Piroshki para celebrar?

— Diablos, sí.

Preparar Piroshki juntos era algo que hacían juntos para celebrar o simplemente para pasar tiempo juntos recordando al abuelo del menor, han pasado ya dos años del fallecimiento del abuelo, Otabek y Yuri todos los sábados visitaba el cementerio y le dejaba un montón de lindas flores, esa costumbre se la transmitiría luego al bebé, y le hablarían siempre de lo asombrosos que eran sus piroshki y de lo muy genial que era. Mientras lo hacían hicieron una videollamada con la madre de Otabek para comunicarle la noticia, las gemelas saltaron de alegría por todos lados mientras que la mujer comunicó su felicidad por la llegada de su segundo nieto y luego bromeó diciendo que en el mundo de la música ya estaba siendo catalogada como una abuela joven. Cuando cortaron la llamada el sonido del timbre de la puerta los detuvo de lo que hacían, no esperaban visitas por lo que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de quien podría ser.

— Yo voy — Dijo el rubio, sacudiéndose la harina de las manos con el delantal (Con animal print de tigre) Dejó a Otabek encargado de la cocina y abrió la puerta de entrada _"Demonios ¿Es un espejo?"_ Obvio que no, la persona que tenía en frente sí que se parecía a él, pero era mayor, usaba gafas y era una mujer, por lo que solo le quedó una opción en la cabeza. La persona que lo dio a luz apareció en su puerta— ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

— Lo siento… Pero hace tiempo quería hablar contigo y no sabía dónde encontrarte, puedo… ¿Puedo pasar? — La mujer estaba realmente nerviosa y tenía sus razones, Yuri no la había tratado de la mejor forma la última vez que se vieron.

— Oh, claro, pasa y siéntate — Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer al apartamento, sus dos gatos le dieron la bienvenida poniéndose de pie y marchándose a una de las habitaciones— ¡Beka! Pausa en los piroshki, tenemos visitas — Otabek dejó de lado la cocina y fue a la sala, saludó a la mujer con su mundialmente reconocida caballerosidad y tomó asiento al lado de Yuri— Oh, disculpa, venimos en un par así que lo que quieras decirme a mí también estará él.

— Lo intuí cuando los vi juntos hace un tiempo…

— Relájate Irina, no voy a ser agresivo— Más le ponía de los nervios el hecho de que parecía que la mujer le tuviera miedo al hecho de que estuviera allí y que quisiera hablar después de tanto tiempo, le había costado pero llegó a entender que existía una razón para haberlo dejado.

— Lo siento, tenía ganas de venir hace tiempo, saber cómo estabas.

— ¿Vas a desaparecer otra vez? — La voz de Yuri sonó severa, Otabek puso una mano sobre su hombro y se relajó, es cierto, ahora debía comenzar a controlar un poco más sus emociones— Verás, yo comprendo que tus razones habrás tenido para irte, digo, cuando me tuviste tenías como 16 y en esos tiempos era difícil, lo entiendo y no hay rencor ahora. Pero ahora Beka y yo tendremos un bebé y la verdad es que tener una abuela que aparece y desaparece como un cometa no es algo que me gustaría que pasara — Ante el anuncio de que biológicamente hablando iba a ser abuela, la mujer se sorprendió e iba a hablar pero Yuri la interrumpió nuevamente— A lo que voy es que ya es tarde para que estés en mi vida como una madre, ya no necesito crianza pero esta pequeña de aquí necesitará todo el cariño que se le pueda dar, y si quieres estar presente en su vida, no voy a negártelo… Pero si le rompes el corazón a mi hija no dudaré en eliminarte completamente de su vida.

— ¿En serio, Yuri? — Él asintió, la mujer se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió aliviada, incluso se le podía ver tan feliz como la madre de Otabek con la noticia— Me alegra que me quieras presente en su vida, no te voy a defraudar, lo prometo… Yo en serio lamento todo lo que hice antes, yo era demasiado joven y…

— En serio todo está bien, no es necesario hablarlo ya… No tienes por qué quedarte en el pasado— Yuri aún se mantenía serio, pero no estaba molesto ni triste, simplemente hablaba en un tono neutro para que su madre entendiera de una buena vez que en realidad no la odiaba, sin embargo aún no sentía la confianza suficiente para llamarla "Mamá" o "Madre" así que con su nombre le bastaba.

— Entonces ¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar? Estamos celebrando, podríamos saber más de usted conversando durante la cena— Intervino el alfa en la conversación, le agradaba la decisión de Yuri así que le gustaría saber de la vida de la otra abuela de su retoño, y de paso hacerla sentir más bienvenida pues seguía un poco nerviosa. — Estamos preparando Piroshki.

— Oh, claro. Gracias, ehm… Lo siento, pero nunca me dijiste como te llamabas…

— Otabek Altin, pero puede llamarme solo por mi nombre.

— ¡Dile Beka, es más corto! — Exclamó Yuri quien había llegado ya a la cocina a seguir preparando los piroshki, en una pequeña silla alta la madre del menor tomó asiento mientras que Otabek lo abrazó por la espalda, besando el lugar donde estaba su marca.

— Le dijiste que era una niña ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó en un murmullo a su omega, aprovechando de acariciar su abdomen.

— Presentimiento, Beka.

Irina les comentó de que ahora se dedicaba a la arquitectura, que había diseñado un nuevo edificio en el centro, entró a la universidad a los 21 después de salir de rehabilitación (Después de huir de casa de Nikolai su vida no fue muy fácil, pero Yuri no quiso indagar más en ello, no quería saberlo) Periódicamente visitaba a Nikolai para chequear su salud sin embargo evitaba a Yuri pensando que sentiría un profundo odio por ella evitaba visitarlo cuando él estaba en Moscú, las veces que se lo topó con él su miedo la dominaba y terminaba huyendo. No tuvo más hijos, pero sí tuvo una pareja en la universidad con la cual terminó cuando terminó la carrera, cree que a sus 36 años aún puede encontrar a alguien que no huya al conocer su pasado. A pesar de ello es bastante feliz con la vida que tiene. Se ofreció a llevar de compras a Yuri para comprar cosas para la bebé y siendo el rubio un completo adicto a ellas, no se negó, aunque después de aceptar se preguntó varias veces si podría hacerlo solo, terminó por invitar a Yuuri con ellos. La mujer se fue poco antes de que Victor azotara la puerta armando claramente un gran asunto con el tema del bebé, hizo realmente un escándalo, que Yuri debía ir al médico antes, que debería dejar de patinar de inmediato y que tomaría el cargo del entrenamiento de Otabek porque a partir de ahora tenía que ganar medallas de oro por dos. Yuri le lanzó una almohada al rostro y dijo que solo dejaría de patinar competitivamente, que al menos lo haría como ejercicio hasta que el médico se lo dijera.

Yuri acertó en sus presentimientos, nueve meses después de todos estos sucesos, Yekaterina Altin-Plisetski llegaba al mundo pesando 3.4 kilos y midiendo 47 cm. Su cabello era rubio como el de Yuri y sus ojos como los de Otabek, ya que varios de sus cercanos apenas podían pronunciar su nombre (Realmente solo JJ y Yuuri tenían problemas con el nombre) decidieron apodarla Katya para hacerlo más simple. Katya lucía extremadamente pequeña en los brazos de Otabek, quien cargaba a la pequeña mientras Yuri salía del efecto de los la anestesia.

— Eres perfecta… —Susurró el alfa a su pequeña, mientras la mecía cariñosamente de un lado a otro, tarareando una suave melodía— Podría decir que incluso eres más bella que papá Yuri, pero no se lo digas puede que se ponga celoso.

— No me pongo celoso… —Murmuró el rubio, apenas capaz de hablar— Es absolutamente perfecta… Dámela —Apenas nació Yuri fue el primero en tenerla en sus brazos para generar el apego, y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse por los medicamentos del dolor, Otabek la tuvo— Estoy bien ahora, Beka —No se le podría negar jamás, Yuri con su bebé en brazos era la imagen más hermosa que el kazajo ha visto jamás y estaría siempre gustoso de verla, cuando dejó a la recién nacida en brazos del ruso besó dulcemente a su omega y susurró en su oído lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era de formar su familia con su amado y mejor amigo.

— Serás idiota… — Fue lo único que respondió Yuri antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados nuevamente por los del moreno ¿Hace cinco años eso estaba entre sus planes? No, nunca quiso ser un omega, nunca quiso dejar el patinaje para formar una familia, jamás pensó que Otabek podría enamorarse de él si en un principio fue un maldito con él, y formar una familia a los 20 claro que no caía en su lista de quehaceres. Pero ahora que los hermosos ojos de Katya lo miraban y podía ver el fruto de los sentimientos entre él y su mejor amigo no estaba arrepentido. Volvería al patinaje, pero ahora entre sus brazos cargaba a la mayor razón para ser el mejor del mundo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora.**

 _Sí, fue un final de mierda. PEEEEEEEEEEEEero tenía taaantas cosas que poner que realmente cuando los puse en orden salió… Esto (¿)_

Decidí que esta historia tendrá 3 omakes, uno hard dedicado a la tremenda e inagotable energía que Yuri tiene durante su celo, el segundo será un set de mini historias sobre como la relación de JJ y Serik pasó de ella evitando salir con él hasta llegar al punto que llegó al final de esta historia (Con la agresión de la fan incluida DRAMA MAMA.) y el tercero será sobre una reunión anual años más tarde, cuando Katya esté más grande y capaz de jugar.

El nombre lo escogí de un lugar en específico, _**Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but your dad just calls me Katya**_ , si alguien capta de donde la saqué, le amaré por siempre.

Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, nunca antes había escrito omegaverse y sinceramente no pensé que tendría tanto apoyo jajaja, les amo por eso ¡Trataré de traer el primer omake este fin de semana!

Entré a clases hoy, y fue horrible.


	16. Omake 1: Fuera de lo normal

_**Omake 1: Fuera de lo normal.**_

Serik ama a su hermano menor, si Otabek algún día le pidiera tirarse de un puente por su bien, lo haría sin pensarlo, pero cuando fue a arrastrada a una cita con JJ gracias a él y su (más qué) amigo ruso, quiso matarlos a ambos aunque eso arriesgara su posibilidad de ser tía en el corto o largo plazo ¿Le desagradaba el canadiense? Claro que no, lo conoce hace tantos años que podría ser contado en la familia y ahí es donde el problema radica, él básicamente tiene la misma edad que su hermano, y con todas las cosas que han vivido en años anteriores _básicamente es como su hermano_. Lo peor de todo es que hasta su madre parecía apoyar a Otabek en esto ¿Acaso es la única que ve lo raro de toda la situación? Cuando era pre-adolescente limpiaba la ropa llena de tierra de JJ y lo salvaba de los bravucones de años mayores en la escuela.

Y no olvidar mencionar que hace un par de años estuvo a punto de casarse con Isabella, una omega espectacular y prototipo perfecto de esposa. Fue sorprendente saber que ella lo había dejado pero ver a ambos perfectamente bien con la situación fue mucho más. El mundo estaba de cabeza y al parecer quería quitarle la poca cordura que le quedaba en forma de un alfa canadiense de lindos ojos, Serik espera de todo corazón no morir en Montreal en su cita.

Cita a la que asistió vistiendo una capucha y jeans negros, pero JJ parecía haber visto a la mismísima Tyra Banks salir del hotel donde el elenco del musical estaba quedándose.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son tus planes? —Preguntó guardando las manos en el bolsillo frontal de la capucha.

— Planeaba llevarte a cenar, pero creo que donde hice reservaciones no aceptan este código de vestimenta… —él vestía elegante, a diferencia de ella, pero de todos modos no le reclamó por no gustarle el cómo se viera. — Pero no importa, podemos ir a otro lugar.

— Vine por trabajo, usualmente no empaco vestido a menos que alguien me obligue, vi que había un lugar de pizza por aquí cerca, vamos allí.

Desafortunadamente para el rumbo de la cita, Jean Jaques Leroy en su país era una tremenda celebridad y sus fans estaban literalmente en todos lados, por lo que solo pudieron avanzar un par de cuadras antes de que un grupo de fans reconociera al patinador y comensara a seguirlos, unos metros más allá el pequeño grupo se transformó en una gran masa y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban corriendo por las calles de Montreal para evitar ser alcanzados por las fanáticas.

— ¿Recuérdame otra vez por qué no te dejo corriendo solo? — Serik podía estar horas y horas cantando y bailando en un escenario, pero su estado físico en otros ámbitos era el peor— Dios, voy a morir de una taquicardia si no nos libramos pronto de ellas.

— Si nos libramos de ellas juro que compraré un oso Rilakkuma gigante para ti — No, la afición por los osos no se quedaba únicamente en Otabek.

— Hecho —Lo tomó de la mano y se metieron en un callejón que sirvió de atajo para llegar a otra calle lo que les dio un poco de ventaja. Serik miró a todos lados buscando una solución y afortunadamente, esta llegó en forma de uno de sus compañeros de elenco quien paseaba por ahí haciendo turismo — ¡Mathew! —Llamó su atención— Necesito un favor urgente, si lo haces juro velar por ti para conseguir un protagónico en el número que tu desees. —Afortunadamente el chico tenía una diferencia de estatura mínima e imperceptible con el canadiense y el cabello negro ayudaba un poco, tenían distinto rostro y color de ojos pero de espaldas a sus fans no lo notarían hasta atraparlo— Cambia de ropa con él, por favor, es de vida o muerte.

— Espera ¿Qué? — Tanto JJ como el compañero de elenco lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— Escucha ¿Quieres que tus fans nos dejen en paz o no?

— Sí pero...

— Si funciona te concedo una segunda cita.

— Vale.

JJ jamás espero que la primera cita con el amor de su infancia terminaría con él intercambiando la ropa con un perfecto desconocido en medio de un sucio callejón de Montreal, su camisa Armani, sus pantalones y zapatos italianos tampoco pensó que después de eso luciría en la calle como todo menos como él mismo, sus fans para la fortuna del destino de la cita (y la posibilidad de tener una segunda de estas) si confundieron al pobre actor con su persona y quien terminó corriendo en dirección al hotel fue el compañero de la castaña.

— Sinceramente, no creí que fuera a funcionar, pero estaba preparada para actuar como que no te conozco si tus fans nos atrapaban ¿No se supone que las JJ Girls sabían controlarse?

— Cambió un poco cuando volví a estar soltero, es por eso que me gusta salir más de noche, pero tú no quisiste.

— Si me vieran de noche con esta ropa y tú vistiendo como estabas vestido hubiesen pensado que te quería asaltar, ya sabes, en mi familia nos cargamos una cara de que queremos matarlos a todos— Ella se alzó de hombros— Pero ahora que luces como hippie de los 60' estamos bien ¿Podemos comer pizza en paz ahora? Si no como algo pronto definitivamente voy a matar a alguien y esa persona por mera proximidad podrías ser tú — No es que le tuviera miedo a la castaña (Bueno sí, un poco) La verdad es que era más o menos 20 cm más baja que él y no había posibilidad de que cargara un arma consigo, pero la idea de hacerla enojar cuando lo único que quería era todo lo contrario no era la mejor.

El ser superior que manejaba el destino parecía odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pues la pizzaría a la que planeaban ir ahora estaba cerrada y Serik seguía con un hambre voraz ¿Cómo terminó todo? La hermana de Otabek persiguiéndolo por las calles de Montreal con un zapato (Que nadie sabe de dónde sacó) Con claras intenciones de golpearlo. Cuando la nula capacidad de ella para correr la dejó exhausta en una esquina, terminaron cenando sopa instantánea en la habitación de hotel de la chica viendo el último capítulo de Grey's Anatomy.

Su segunda cita fue mucho más bizarra, se encontraron en uno de los tantos parques de Disney y JJ terminó en la "cárcel" del recinto por intentar golpear a Pluto (No se lo diría a nadie, pero lo golpeó porque pudo ver que el chico en el disfraz estaba mirando de manera no muy respetuosa a Serik) En la tercera cita JJ intentó ser romántico y sorprender a Serik antes de que subiera a su avión de vuelta a Almaty con flores y globos pero todo salió mal y fue detenido por la seguridad del aeropuerto y las flores terminaron en su cabeza, ya que ella tuvo que agendar otro vuelo para poder sacarlo de allí, ninguno de los dos recuerda el cómo o el por qué pero terminó bailando en la escuela de las gemelas vistiendo un ridículo disfraz de tomate para su cuarta cita, después de ello el auto que había rentado en su visita a Almaty estaba siendo remolcado por estar mal estacionado.

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que JJ no te ha puesto una orden de restricción o algo, te quiero, pero estás loca — Pocos sabían que después de cada una de las citas Serik daba un reporte detallado de esta a su hermano menor en el cuarto de este, Otabek jugaba con el gato en su cama mientras que Serik revisaba un par de cosas en la computadora de escritorio — Quiero decir, ha ido como a tres países solo para verte y en más de la mitad casi fue arrestado.

— Que golpeara a Pluto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, debe tener algo contra los personajes de Disney que no hablan.

— Pero en serio, no entiendo por qué eres tan esquiva con el hecho de salir con él, las citas que han tenido son básicamente porque te gana una apuesta o porque aparece de la nada.

— ¡Otabek tiene la misma edad que tú y lo vi crecer!

— No nos viste crecer, exagerada — Otabek pensaba de vez en cuando que Yuri y su hermana habían aprendido control de la ira en el mismo lugar— Pero nunca escuché a JJ llamándote hermana o algo así, eso lo hacía solo conmigo, olvida la infancia ya y pregúntate si de verdad te gusta, porque tampoco es justo que él haga todo esto por alguien que no está interesada— Ella se dio en la cabeza con el teclado de la computadora— Entonces ¿Te gusta JJ o no?

— No lo sé… Es decir, es lindo que aparezca de la nada con regalos y ganas de salir, pero todo es tan confuso, los rumores dicen que Isabella lo dejó porque le gustaba coquetear con otras omega

— ¿Y desde cuándo tú le prestas atención a las revistas de chismes deportivos?

— Demonios, Beka eso no es lo importante ¿Qué pasa si todo esto lo hace solo porque… Sí?

— Serik, por muchas ganas que tenga alguien por acostarse con otra persona hay límites, y viajar por el mundo para reunirse definitivamente los traspasa. Si me preguntas a mi JJ va en serio contigo, el problema está en que estás demasiado cerrada y deberías dejarte querer un poco.

— ¿Desde cuándo estoy permitiendo que mi hermano menor me esté dando consejos amorosos?

— Desde que mi hermana mayor decidió parecer muchacha de 15. Mira, lo que mejor puedes hacer es decirle directamente como te sientes, si todas tus dudas se están basando en supuestos pues estás siendo estúpida. —Serik apoyó el codo sobre el escritorio de la computadora y miró fijamente a su hermano.

— Es curioso que digas eso ¿Has pensado también en seguir tus consejos, Beka? — Después de decir eso tuvo que agacharse, pues un almohadazo de parte del patinador fue directo a su cabeza— ¡Hey!

— No estamos hablando de mi Riki — Oh, Beka usó ese apodo, todos sus conocidos sabían lo mucho que odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera.

— Ahora hablamos de ti —Recogió la almohada del suelo y se la lanzó de vuelta— Mañana vamos a Rusia y ¿Ya te diste cuenta de quien vive en Rusia? ¿San Petersburgo para ser más específicos? ¿Cuándo diablos planeas dejar de torturarte y decirle a Yuri lo que sientes por él?

— Fuera de mi cuarto, me quedo al gato esta noche.

La base de su estrecha relación de hermanos era la sinceridad, se decían todas las cosas sin tapujos ni titubeos y la mayoría de las veces que lo hacían terminaban gritándose pero después de 5 minutos Otabek aparecería con una taza de chocolate caliente y verían videos estúpidos en Youtube. Y justo eso pasó, vieron ridiculeces en la red hasta que se les hizo tarde y fueron a dormir para tener sueño suficiente para no llegar cansados a su vuelo a San Petersburgo.

— Yuri dijo que nos vendría a recoger con Victor — Otabek cargaba tanto su maleta como la de Serik, entre todas las personas que habían en el aeropuerto buscar a Yuri era toda una odisea— Ahora, encontrarlo creo que es más difícil.

— Lo vi — La mayor apuntó en la dirección donde una cabellera rubia se asomaba— Y está… ¿Hablando con JJ? — "¿Qué mierda?" — Ahora que recuerdo tengo que ir a preguntar al director algo, los alcanzo en el hotel bye —Mentirle a su hermano nunca ha funcionado y claro que él leería su mala excusa

— No vas a ninguna parte, vamos a saludar. — Hay días en que Otabek quiere matarla y dían en que Serik quería matarlo a él, este día era uno como estos últimos. Fue arrastrada después de eso al auto de Victor entre su hermano y el canadiense, después de eso tuvo que quedarse más rato a solas con JJ ya que había prometido al rubio dejarlo a solas con Otabek.

— No tienes ningún ensayo ¿Cierto? — Preguntó el canadiense, la chica respondió bufando y cruzándose de brazos, él rió y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo— Entonces vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, yo invito.

Serik intentó hacer caso a los consejos de Otabek y simplemente dejarse llevar por el momento y dejar de pensar demasiado en todo a cada segundo. Pero de vez en cuando olvidaba que estaba en frente de un alfa (a quien por naturaleza se sentía atraída) y por su memoria pasaban imágenes rápidas del canadiense cuando era más niño, cuando le regalaba flores del jardín. Jean Jaques era atractivo, eso lo podían corroborar sus cientos de miles de seguidoras de su fanbase, pero junto con eso venían todos esos rumores derivados de su poca desapercibida existencia. Siempre se habló de que el patinador era una especie de playboy, y cuando su compromiso fue cancelado estos no hicieron más que aumentar. Confiaba en lo que decía Otabek de que no los tomara en cuenta pero ¿Podía tomar completamente en serio sus intenciones?

"Demonios ¿Por qué diablos me estoy haciendo tantos enredos en la cabeza?" Ella nunca fue una persona de ocultar cosas, varias veces le hicieron notar su extrema sinceridad y ahora que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza a causa de JJ, simplemente habló sin pensar.

— ¿Por qué debería creer que no seré otra de las chicas de la que hablan en las revistas de chismes? — Estaban en un café cercano al teatro en la ciudad rusa, y tras decir esas palabras JJ casi se atraganta con el té que bebía, estaban teniendo una conversación sumamente casual y de la nada Serik apareció con esa pregunta, pero su rostro tan serio como el de su hermano (al parecer, él lo aprendió de allí) le dijo de inmediato que estaba hablando en serio.

— No creí que estuvieras pendiente de las revistas de chismes deportivos… O revistas de chismes en general.

— Oh, vamos, no vivo debajo de una piedra Jean Jaques— Cuando le decía de esa manera JJ sabía que no debía bromear en lo absoluto— Te conozco y sé que no romperías tu compromiso con Isabella porque sí, y creo que ella tampoco. Algo debiste hacer hecho.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que fui yo quien hizo algo?

— Porque ella fue la que terminó contigo. — JJ se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca, tenía razón. Pero la verdad es que la razón por la que Isabella terminó con él estaba bastante alejada de las fotos que había de él compartiendo con modelos en las redes sociales y similares— Suéltalo, Leroy.

— Si te lo digo me vas a patear por todo el continente europeo.

— Si no me lo dices voy a tomar mis cosas y me iré al hotel.

— Demonios, es tan vergonzoso — El alfa gruñó avergonzado y antes de hablar buscó un par de cosas en su teléfono— Verás… Isabella sí terminó conmigo por otra chica — "¡Lo sabía!" Chilló la morena en su mente— Pero es diferente a como todos dicen… Tal vez lo encuentres un poco vergonzoso pero Isabella se enteró de que cuando ustedes vivían en Canadá tú me gustabas mucho… Y se puso celosa sobre eso.

— Ya, pero eso fue hace como 10 años JJ, no le veo el sentido.

— ¡Dejame terminar! — La gente en el café dirigió sus miradas hacia ellos, pero a él no le importó en lo absoluto, recibir la atención era un poco su estilo— Verás, digamos que yo tal vez estaba un poco muy pendiente de cómo te estaba yendo en tu carrera… Y puede que también Isabella haya encontrado mis recuerdos de niño, que la mayoría son tuyos y… bueno, eso. Básicamente cuando me dejó me dijo que no podía estar con quien aún no superaba a su primer amor… Todo está bien, ella aún me habla para saber cómo me va contigo, ya fue quien me impulsó un poco a intentarlo después de todos estos años.

Ahora es Serik quien está a punto de atragantarse, eso o clavarle la cuchara del café en un ojo a JJ. Ella desde que decidió volverse independiente nunca había estado en relaciones serias, un poco largas sí, pero nunca serias o estables. Nunca nadie le había dicho cosas como esa antes y en su sistema simplemente no calzaban esas palabras, como que le provocaban un corto circuito neuronal.

— Oh por Dios eso es tan cursi… — El fallo en su sistema no solo le había provocado un lío mental, si no que ahora sentía una especie de calor en el rostro que no sabía a qué atribuír— ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste todo eso antes? Demonios, ahora me siento como una estúpida haciendo que nuestras citas fueran raras todo el tiempo.

— En realidad, quien golpeó a Pluto fui yo, allí no tuviste que ver… A lo que voy, es que si no quisiera ir en serio contigo no estaría recorriendo tres continentes constantemente solo porque sí. No tienes que responderme ahora, pero me gustaría pedirte que me dejes seguir intentándolo.

— Vale… — Dijo apenas en un hilo de voz, ha dejado de funcionar ¿Acaso sabe lo que está haciendo? No ¿Sabe en lo que se está metiendo? Tampoco ¿Qué opinará su madre de eso? Probablemente comience a saltar en un pie, porque así es ella ¿Otabek? Probablemente le daría una charla a JJ. Yuri tal vez intentaría cortarle la cabeza con sus patines por acercar al canadiense un poco más a su círculo cercano, o en su defecto cortaría la cabeza de JJ con los patines.

Lo que no vio venir definitivamente fue la reacción de las fans del patinador, si bien sabía que estas eran intensas jamás pensó que las reacciones de estas serían t _an_ intensas. Pasó unos pocos días después de volver a Canadá desde Almaty (Inconscientemente y sin que ninguno de los dos preguntara habían terminado viviendo juntos, fue algo que pasó de forma muy natural) Cuando los medios los captaron a ellos y a la marca de ella en el cuello en el aeropuerto a su llegada, las redes sociales explotaron a tal punto que fueron trending topic en Canadá y para su poca fortuna, los comentarios negativos no paraban de llegar, ambos decidieron ignorarlos y apagar los teléfonos por un par de días hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Pero esa misma noche, cuando planeaban tener una larga noche de Netflix y pizza el sonido del timbre de entrada los interrumpió cuando definitivamente no estaban viendo Netflix.

— Debe ser la pizza, iré a abrir — Dijo ella, JJ señaló el dinero de esta sobre la mesita y cuando la puerta se abrió lamentablemente no era la pizza— Espera, tú no eres el de la pizza ¿Puedo ayudarte? — Una chica abrigada hasta el cuello con una bufanda de JJ, vistiendo la chaqueta del equipo olímpico de Canadá estaba en la puerta, por su mirada, había estado llorando (o estaba muy drogada, quien sabe) No dijo nada por un buen rato, solo se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí, zorra? — Dijo con voz psicótica, la morena no tomó en cuenta el insulto.

— Uhm… ¿Vivo aquí? — Respondió ella con sarcasmo, una de sus más grandes características sin embargo lejos de hacer reír a la fan de JJ la respuesta la hizo enfurecer pues le tomó del cabello y aplicó una fuerza tal que su cara dio de lleno contra la pared, Serik casi pudo sentir que algo se rompió por ahí con el impacto— ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios haces, loca? — Le gritó, estirando los brazos para llegar al rostro de la maldita y devolverle el golpe ¿Qué tan mal de la cabeza hay que estar para ir a meterse a su casa y golpearla? Obviamente el grito de la omega llamó la atención de su alfa y este fue corriendo a la entrada a ver qué significaba todo el alboroto y cuando vio que el rostro de su chica estaba sangrando más de lo sano simplemente perdió la cabeza. A pesar de que ahora Serik era la que golpeaba de vuelta a su fan JJ tomó a la intrusa y con desbordante furia la echó de la casa, ella dijo un montón de cosas sin sentido pero finalmente se fue. Él cerró la puerta con seguro y de inmediato fue a ver el estado en que su omega se encontraba, ambos ojos comenzaban a hincharse y sangraba tanto de la nariz como de la boca, definitivamente su "fan" se había ensañado con ella— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ya la tenía… — Reclamó apenas, cuando abrió la boza se dio cuenta de que le habían roto un diente.

— Claro que sí amor — Con mucho cuidado besó la mejilla de la mayor, pero a pesar de que fue lo más delicado posible ella se quejó del dolor— Pero deberíamos llamar a la policía y llevarte al hospital, y de paso buscar un lugar donde mudarnos.

— Okay, pero no le diremos de esto a mi familia.

Fractura de tabique nasal, varias contusiones leves en otros huesos del cráneo y un diente roto fue el diagnóstico una vez volvieron del hospital. Después de eso JJ no dejó salir a Serik sola nunca jamás e incluso se volvió mucho más cariñoso con ella. Al poco tiempo de ocurrido el ataque comenzó a insinuar que deberían avanzar un poco más en su relación e intentó dejar pistas leves de sus deseos de agrandar la familia, primero lo hizo mostrando vídeos de tiernos bebés en youtube e incluso usó fotos de Haru para que comprendiera el mensaje pero ella parecía no captarlo. Entre su nuevo trabajo como coreógrafa de todo el equipo canadiense de patinaje y su falta de comprensión de los mensajes ocultos simplemente no captó todas las pistas obvias que JJ comenzó a dejar por toda la casa.

— Serik, quiero un bebé — Después de tanto intentarlo (Porque diablos, ya habían pasado tres celos de la chica en que ella simplemente no captaba la indirecta y ya había perdido la cabeza) el alfa decidió decir las cosas directamente. Esperaba una respuesta nivel Serik de parte de su compañera, pero en vez de eso ella seguía bebiendo tranquilamente de su té ojeando una revista de patinaje— Amor ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Fuerte y claro cariño — Respondió tranquila, meciendo un poco las piernas— Tus indirectas eran bastante directas, estaba esperando que lo dijeras directamente, porque con indirectas yo no funciono, lindo— Definitivamente, Serik no podía dejar las cosas estar, por ningún motivo— De todos modos creí que sería más divertido dejarte shockeado así que no tomé los anticonceptivos en mi último celo — JJ claro que quedó en shock ¿Cómo demonios las cosas se dieron vuelta de esa forma? Se supone que la persona en shock debería ser otra, no él, demonios, Serik siempre terminaba ganando— No me mires así, sabes que nunca podrás sorprenderme, ahora si vas a nuestro cuarto encontrarás la caja del test de embarazo, spoiler: es positivo.

— Maldita sea ¡Se supone que yo tenía que sorprenderte a ti! ¿Por qué no me dejas ser asombroso?

— Porque, lindo, yo soy más asombrosa que tú —El más alto tomó a su omega en brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas por todas partes de la casa gritando cosas escandalosas sobre la llegada de un príncipe o princesa a la familia y que sería el bebé más asombroso del mundo — Estás exagerando, JJ.

— Si es niño, que se llame Jean Jaques Leroy II.

— Te amo, pero ni aunque me ofrecieras lavar los trastes por todo un año te permitiría hacer algo como eso.

— ¡Pero el príncipe tiene que tener un nombre tan asombroso como el del rey, en la realeza siempre hacen eso!

— Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy de novia contigo.

— Porque me amas y sabes que soy asombroso.

— Me vas a provocar más vómitos que las náuseas matutinas si sigues con eso.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora**_

Prometí Omakes, pero jamás dije en qué orden irían, jeje. Y estuve pensando en estos dos desde que terminé el capítulo 15, y de hecho intentar sintetizar todo me costó (Y vivir la vida universitaria con ello) pero creo que me salió bien (¿) creo, sí, no, no sé. Pero sí me gustó incluír como la fan loca le rompió la cara, la personalidad de Serik daba para devolverle claramente los golpes y dejarla peor pero JJ siendo protector lo evitó (¿) Y obviamente su complejo de rey está presente al momento de elegir el nombre del mini-JJ, obviamente perdió la pelea.

El próximo Omake tratará de la inagotable stamina de Yuri al momento del sexo, y será sexy, ya lo estoy pensando. No apto para mentes sensibles jejeje. Espero traerlo la próxima semana, pero como siempre, pido paciencia ahora que entré a clases. La universidad me chupa la vida pero para su tranquilidad me está yendo bien XD al menos las materias son distintas a las de semestres pasados y al fin siento que lo que me hacen estudiar servirá para la carrera (?)

Espero les haya gustado (¿) no pensé que estos dos tendrían tanto apoyo, la verdad esta pareja apareció en mi mente cuando estaba bajo los efectos del pisco sour y pensé que sería muy nada, pero al parecer el OC de Serik les cayó bien (¿) le puse un poco de sal y pimienta por ahí.

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente Omake, que les recuerdo que serán tres 3


	17. Omake 2: De necesidades y energía

**Omake 2: De necesidades y energía**

Desde que Yuri decidió que ya era tiempo de independizarse de Victor y Yuuri (No del todo, después de todo siguen viviendo en el mismo edificio) e irse a vivir con su alfa las cosas en el piso quince de dicho edificio comenzaron a ponerse un poco más ruidosas, cualquiera pensaría que el rubio sería el que llevaría las riendas de la vida sexual dentro de la pareja sin embargo ambos resultaron ser igual de energéticos e insaciables al momento de medir su desempeño en la cama. Después de los entrenamientos, antes de ellos, antes y después de desayunar, cualquier momento era un buen momento para hacerlo y si no era uno el que tomaba la iniciativa era el otro, la energía que tenían para eso era casi interminable (No tanto como la de Katsuki Yuuri, por supuesto, pero se acercaban) y para su fortuna el matrimonio conformado por el patinador y el cinco veces medallista de oro residían en otro piso del edificio, si no ya tendrían a Victor en su puerta reclamando por los ruidos o por el hecho de que "Otabek está pervirtiendo al pequeño Yura"

Victor jamás debe enterarse que dentro de todo Yuri es el más pervertido de ambos o podría darle un ataque cardiaco y perder todo el cabello.

Yuri siempre llegaba con ideas nuevas a casa, nada muy bizarro de todos modos pero lo que más le gustaba era usar las vendas en los ojos, no importaba cuál de los dos las usara era algo que Yuri adoraba hacer, tanto que ya tenía una pequeña colección de cosas que se podían usar para cubrir la visión, y todas ellas han sido usadas en algún momento. Por otra parte Otabek disfruta de cada una de las ideas que Yuri tiene, la forma en que se sonroja porque le avergüenza pensar que podría decirle que no y la hermosa expresión mientras hacen el amor es simplemente algo que jamás se cansaría de ver.

Cuando el moreno se enteró de que Katya venía en camino, lo primero que dijo JJ cuando le dio la noticia (Había llamado al celular de Serik pero el que contestó fue el canadiense) es que su vida sexual cambiaría completamente

— Viejo, es genial ¿Sabes lo mucho que cambiará el sexo? Cuando tú hermana estaba embarazada de Phillipe ella…

— Por favor no me hables de tu vida sexual con mi hermana — Interrumpió antes de que su amigo siquiera intentara continuar con lo que sea que quisiera decir— Nunca, jamás, es malo para mi salud mental, gracias.

— Bueno, pero lo que quería decir es… — Antes de que JJ pudiera continuar destruyendo la psiquis de Otabek se escuchó desde lejos como Serik lo regañaba en varios idiomas, posterior a eso ella tomó el teléfono.

— Lo siento Beks, le daba un baño a Phillipe ¿Qué te decía JJ? Me enteré, por cierto, Felicitaciones a ambos, seré la tía favorita del niño o niña desde este momento.

— Tu esposo estaba a punto de provocarme un trauma de por vida, así que gracias por tomar el teléfono a tiempo, de todos modos no entiendo cómo es que JJ es tan ¿Tranquilo? Contigo, digo, eres como 25 cm más baja que él, con esa estatura no intimidas a nadie

— Aún no estamos casados… Y JJ sabe quién manda en esta casa, tú también deberías tener en cuenta de que sigo siendo tu hermana mayor, así que deja la insolencia. Por cierto… Deberías comenzar a comer más proteína.. Verduras, comida sana, la vas a necesitar

— ¿Por qué? Yo no soy el que tiene un bebé dentro.

— Por dios Beka ¿Acaso no sabes lo que sucede con el lívido de los omega durante el embarazo? Cuando yo estaba embarazada con Jean…

— Voy a colgar ahora mismo.

— ¡Por dios pareces niño, busca en internet entonces! Tengo que colgar, es el turno de JJ de cambiar al niño y estoy segura de que aún no sabe cómo hacerlo ¡Llámame mañana! Los quiero, besos.

Antes de imaginarse un montón de cosas no sanas entre su hermana y su amigo decidió buscar su computadora y buscar en línea información sobre los cambios por los que un omega pasa cuando está esperando un bebé y efectivamente, había todo un artículo dedicado al hecho de que el deseo sexual de un omega aumenta durante el periodo del embarazo.

Fue allí que comprendió el tema de comenzar a comer más sano para tener energía, si cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos recibieron reclamos de los vecinos por los ruidos ¿Cómo será ahora que su precioso omega tendría las hormonas de su lado al momento de tener relaciones? No tenía el corazón para decirle que no, por lo que como un buen alfa cumpliría cada una de las demandas de su omega, después de todo, no es como si le costara o le molestara.

— Ya estoy en casa… — Yakov y Lilia habían solicitado ver al rubio después de que les contara por teléfono la noticia — Esos dos aún actúan como si tuviera 15 ¡Solo querían que les dijera en persona que tendremos un bebé, nada más! Mientras más viejos, más idiotas son, apenas Victor cumpla 40 nos mudaremos lo más lejos posible de esos dos —No parecía tener algún cambio ¿Tal vez vendrían después? Hace solo dos semanas que confirmaron con un médico la noticia, quizá aún es muy luego para que los cambios comiencen, o nunca ocurrirán, también leyó por ahí que cada embarazo es un tema distinto— Pensé que Lilia me iba a crucificar pero en realidad se lo tomó bastante bien, me dijo que fuera a un nutriólogo a ver el asunto de mi alimentación y que podremos retomar la práctica cuando el bebé esté más grande y alguien pueda cuidarlo, Yakov me dijo que no dejara de ejercitar y que más te valía ganar todos los oro a partir de ahora porque ahora debes ganar por los tres, y mandaron regalos, para el bebé, no para nosotros, son un par de ancianos — Yuri dejó la bolsa con los regalos sobre la mesa de café de la sala de estar y se acercó al kazajo para abrazarlo. Cuando los delgados brazos del menor aproximaron ambos cuerpos, el alfa pudo sentir un leve cambio en el aroma de su omega, pero lo primero que pensó su cerebro fue en un cambió normal por el embarazo — Hueles bien hoy, Beka… —Murmuró el más bajo, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la curva del cuello del moreno.

— Me alegra que no te crucificaran — Respondió el kazajo dejando sus manos en la cintura de su pareja— ¿Comiste algo? Yo hago la cena hoy.

— Lilia me alimentó lo suficiente en su casa, pero cenemos más tarde, ahora quiero comer otra cosa... —Dijo con voz sugerente el ruso tomando con una mano el rostro de Otabek, quien por mayor comodidad se inclinó y esto fue aprovechado por el tigre de hielo para atacar los labios de su alfa, la verdad es que reunirse con Yakov y Lilia fue un dolor en el trasero porque en lo único que pensó en todo ese rato fue en lo mucho que quería estar en casa y estar con Otabek, comer algo delicioso y comerse a Otabek, el orden realmente no importaba, o tal vez sí, sentía más deseos de devorarse a besos (y algo más) a su alfa que de comer algo.

— Yura, espera… Es hora de la cena.

— Podemos cenar después, esto no puede esperar Beka… —Esa voz el moreno la había escuchado antes un montón de veces y por más que la mayoría del planeta lo viera como un caballero bien portado hay algo a lo que simplemente no podía resistirse y eso era a los llamados de su omega para tener sexo. Solo lo hizo una vez y eso fue antes de que fueran pareja, actualmente no tenía excusa (ni ganas) para negarse. Tomó con cuidado al rubio entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el sofá, no había tiempo para llegar a la habitación. Yuri, más ansioso que su alfa se deshizo rápido de su molesta camisa y dejó de atacar sus labios para concentrarse completamente en el cuello de su amado en el cual dejó mordidas y marcas de besos hasta que ya no tuvo lugar para más y mientras tanto Otabek con una experticia solo dada por la experiencia se hacía cargo de quitar los pantalones del menor.

— ¿Estabas tan ansioso por verme, Yura? —El menor ya estaba bastante lubricado y cuando el kazajo introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior del rubio pudo sentirlo con facilidad, y Yuri no se contuvo de gemir cuando la mano del mayor estuvo cerca de su entrada— Si tanto ibas a extrañarme pude haber ido contigo…

— Demonios, Beka… —Susurró el ruso contra el oído del contrario— Si lo hacías hubiese terminado encerrado contigo en el baño de Lilia y ya no le agradarías tanto… —Ambos rieron un poco, pero después de ello el mayor recostó al otro sobre el sofá para hacer más fácil la tarea de quitarse la ropa. No supo en qué momento se vio casi tan ansioso que el menor pero a esas alturas lo racional pasó a un segundo plano y todo lo que importaba se reducía a poseer a su omega hasta el cansancio— Y sinceramente no tengo intención de hacerlo solo una vez hoy… Esta noche concentra todas tus energías en mí.

Y Otabek no creía tener energía para otra cosa en ese momento, las palabras quedaron de lado y solo se escucharon sus gemidos en la sala. Antes de quedar completamente desnudos Otabek se encargó de que su omega recibiera la atención que le gustaba darle acariciando cada rincón de su zona baja, esa zona tan sensible en sus muslos y por supuesto su entrada, lo que volvía especialmente loco al omega, y los deliciosos sonidos que salían de su boca cada vez que tocaba un lugar más sensible que otro solo lo llevaban a querer más de su omega, afortunadamente conocía todos esos lugares.

— Beka por favor… — Que Yuri rogara para que continuara era una especie de placer culpable que solo él sabía su existencia— Hazlo ya, no aguanto más… —Claro que no haría esperar más a su pequeño Yura por lo que se quitó el molesto pantalón, la ropa interior e introdujo su miembro sin dificultad en la entrada de este.

Para los dos hacer el amor era casi celestial, la forma en que sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos para el otro hacían que la experiencia la disfrutaran aún más, Otabek sentía que este acto confirmaba aún más lo mucho que amaba al menor, lo mucho que amaba su cuerpo y lo extremadamente afortunado que era de formar una familia con él. Simplemente ver a Yuri en esa situación era mucho mejor que apreciar la mejor obra de arte del planeta.

Cuando llegaron al climax se acurrucaron en el sofá donde tantas veces se amaron, pero las energías y las ganas del rubio aún no se iban, Otabek podía sentirlo a través del embriagante aroma que su omega liberaba y no tardó el menor en hacer manifiesto de sus deseos a través del curioso método de más insinuación sexual, esta vez más directa.

— Yura… ¿Qué haces? Debo preparar la cena — La parte racional de Otabek habló por un momento cuando vio los labios del rubio demasiado cerca de su miembro, pero la verdad es que su lobo interior siendo estimulado por esa preciosa imagen ponía en riesgo nuevamente su cordura

— ¿No es obvio? Tomo mi cena.

— Tenemos que com… Ah, demonios —Toda palabra que planeaba salir en ese momento de la boca del kazajo fueron bloqueadas cuando el más joven introdujo la punta del miembro del otro en su boca, a la mierda la cena, podía esperar un rato más, ahora importaba satisfacer a su omega y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, dejó que Yuri continuara con lo suyo hasta que tuvo suficiente y se hizo realmente necesario poseerlo otra vez. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hicieron esa noche, solo recuerda que fueron más de tres y que terminaron pidiendo una pizza por teléfono entrada la madrugada porque cuando las energías de Yuri se agotaron Otabek apenas tuvo para tomar el teléfono y ordenar una grande con Pepperoni a domicilio.

Con la comida y unas cuantas horas de sueño pensó que sus energías se repondrían lo suficiente para la práctica de la mañana pero no fue así, a pesar de que clavó todos los saltos que le pedían y avanzó bastante en su nuevo programa (Programa que dedicaría al bebé que Yuri llevaba en su interior) al terminar la práctica estaba tan agotado que sus piernas no dieron más y terminó sentado en una banca, ayudado por Victor quien le trajo un montón de bebidas isotónicas.

— Yuuri también se puso así cuando esperábamos a Haru, te acostumbrarás pero de momento te recomendaría que comas bien — Dijo el peliplateado entre risas, viendo como el kazajo, frustrado intentaba huir de la charla que apenas el día anterior su hermana y JJ le habían dado— Bueno, tampoco es que crea que te moleste, pero si Yakov nota que no has dormido lo suficiente te gritará a ti, luego a mí, y nos gritará a todos.

— ¿Cuándo se detiene? Digo, es obvio que no me molesta pero no quiero que Yakov me grite… más de lo que ya grita… Pensé que tú me entrenarías ahora que mi entrenador se retiró.

— Y eso haré, pero ya que Yuri estará fuera de las pistas un tiempo yo creo que piensa que ahora debes ganar con mayor razón, o algo así, o simplemente quiere gritarte mucho. Como amigo de la familia te digo que lo tomes con calma, pero como tu entrenador te digo que si ese triple axel vuelve a tambalear te voy a torturar, y se cómo hacerlo, tengo el número de Serik en el marcado rápido. Se te vienen unos intensos cinco meses.

Otabek pensó en que debería comprar una gran dotación de barras de proteína y agregar más verduras verdes a su dieta. De vuelta en el apartamento Yuri aún dormía su larga siesta y lo primero que pensó al verlo tan pacífico en la cama fue en unirse en su siesta, pero como si los astros supieran de su creciente necesidad de dormir fueron interrumpidos.

 **Videollamada de Serik Altin**

— ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? — Se dijo antes de contestar la llamada — ¿Estás llamando para burlarte de mí? Supongo que Victor ya te contó… Qué tal Phillie, perdón los modales de tu tío, es solo que tu mamá está loca —En la pantalla del celular del moreno apareció su hermana y entre sus brazos el pequeño hijo de esta.

— Alguien se levantó del lado equivocado de la cama al parecer, pero no trates de persuadir a la única persona dentro de nuestra familia que no cree que estoy loca. Victor no me ha contado nada así que escúpelo.

— Tenías razón.

— Usualmente la tengo, cariño ¿Pero en qué la tuve esta vez?

— Lo de Yuri y su… Energía — En vivo y en vídeo se pudo ver como la hermana mayor del kazajo estalló en risotadas— No te rías tan fuerte, Yuri está durmiendo aquí al lado.

— Lo siento Beks, pero debes comenzar a comprender la sabiduría superior de tu hermana mayor ¿Ves bebé? Tu madre no está loca, es solo que el tío Beka no hace caso — Le dijo al bebé entre sus brazos quien aún mirada embobado el brillo de la pantalla del celular— Aunque ya que lo mencionas me hiciste ganar una apuesta ¡Jean, me debes una salida a cenar y cambiarás el pañal a Phillipe por toda una semana! — En pocos segundos apareció en canadiense en pantalla.

— Viejo ¿Es broma? Aposté con Serik porque confiaba en tu estado de honorable hombre con exceso de modales.

— ¿Apostaron sobre mí? — Otabek no estaba seguro pero podía sentir que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a temblar— ¿Es en serio?

— Sí, y Jean perdió porque creyó que dos años entrenando contigo le sirvieron para conocerte bien, pero fue aplastado por mí, que te conozco de toda la vida, ahora cariño ¿Puedes comenzar a pagar tu apuesta y cambiar al niño? Sin reclamos. — Leroy rodó los ojos y tomó en brazos a su primogénito para proceder a cambiar el pañal, quedando solo Serik y Otabek en la conversación— Ahora que terminó la tanda de molestarte hasta la muerte, en serio te ves terrible ¿Dormiste poco? ¿Qué comiste?

— Pedimos una pizza de pepperoni como a las 3 de la mañana.

— Sí sabes que eso no es muy saludable ¿Verdad?

— Tampoco tenía la energía para cocinar Serik… Compréndeme.

— Te comprendo hermano, por si no lo notaste yo ya pasé por esto, deja la pizza, se te irá a las caderas, duerme en la tarde porque generalmente las hormonas son más fuertes durante la noche, habla con Victor y ve si puede hacer más tarde el entrenamiento hasta que te acostumbres, solo serán unos meses, no es el fin del mundo, estoy segura de que lo disfrutas.

— ¡Por qué todos me dicen eso!

— No grites, Yuri está dormido, tu mal humor cuando no duermes es adorable.

— Si no vivieras en Canadá te habría lanzado una almohada.

— ¿Por qué no usas esa energía para atender las necesidades de tu omega? Te dejo dormir, te esperan noches largas de un ejercicio mucho mejor que el patinaje — La morena le guiñó el ojo— Llama a mamá, las gemelas están en modo adolescencia y está por perder la cabeza, te llamo mañana ¡Adiós!

Otabek comenzaría a hacer más caso a los consejos de su hermana porque muy a su pesar, sí tiene razón la mayoría del tiempo pero se momento disfrutaría de acompañar a Yuri en su siesta. Rodeó con ambos brazos su delgada figura y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza, pocos segundos tardó en quedarse dormido como un tronco.

No sabe a qué hora despertó ni cuánto tiempo duró realmente su siesta, pero no se le quitará jamás de la cabeza el hecho de que Yuri decidiera despertarlo con una ardiente sesión de sexo oral usando nada más que una erótica prenda interior (Algo que Serik en algún momento de su vida le regalo y que en secreto disfrutaban usar para jugar) Fue en ese momento en que vio el lado positivo de las cosas y si todo ese cansancio es producto de atender las necesidades de su omega, está dispuesto a pasar por todo ello para acostumbrarse y mantener contento a su tigre de hielo.

 **Notas de la autora**

Lo sé, me demoré AÑOS en publicar, pero me dijeron que este semestre sería relajado y me mintieron en la cara *sad face* he estado transcribiendo fonéticamente conversaciones y estudios de casos clínicos todo este tiempo ¡Pero les traje lo que les prometí!

Como siempre, siento que mis +18 apestan pero puse mi mayor esfuerzo en hacerlo de su gusto y espero lo disfruten y apoyen a Beka en este difícil proceso de pasar por el aumento del deseo sexual de Yuri xD Envíen espinaca, si no Yakov le gritará (¿)

El siguiente (y último) Omake tendrá un salto en el tiempo y veremos a los niños de esta historia más grandes, obviamente interactuando entre ellos.

¡Tengo en mente otra historia que me gustaría llevar a cabo en junio! Hace mucho que vengo soñando con un Rivales AU en el que Yuri y Beka nunca se hicieron amigos en Barcelona y es más, Yuri odia a Otabek (Por una razón que ya pensé, pero que no les diré bc spoiler) y el cómo todo ello evolucionará a partir de todo el odio que Yuratchka guarda en ese pequeño cuerpo ¿Les gusta el plan? Háganmelo saber, me encanta leerles.

Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora e intentaré lo más posible no demorarme con esta última entrega. Les tkm a todes y los leemos pronto 3


End file.
